Impulse
by Mabel Madness
Summary: (1st in the Impulse series.)The Joker and Harley Quinn 'Mad Love' Story with a twist. Based on the Suicide Squad Joker and Harley. Rated-M for violence, language and sexual content.
1. Impulse

The Joker was currently pacing his cell, with his hands behind his back muttering nonsense to himself. He'd been in Arkham Asylum for just over 3 months. Racking up a grand total of 4, tried and tested Doctors.

His first Doctor had only lasted a few weeks, the poor soul ended up beating the Joker to a pulp and as a result, got sacked. But who could blame him, especially since he was sitting face to face with the man who single handily killed his wife in a bomb explosion.

Then the second Doctor arrived… It only took 3 hours for him to get into a scuffle with the madman and 'accidently' fall onto a sharp object. Needless to say, he didn't live to tell the tale.

The Joker's third Doctor went insane and currently resides in their own cell at the Asylum. And finally the fourth Doctor was found laying in a murky, blood stained bath, After only being in a session with the Joker twice.

Things for the Arkham Asylum staff were not looking good.

Now finally, after weeks of suspended treatment, Doctor number 5 was about to make an appearance.  
Normally the Joker would of asked some of the guards that were on his payroll to do a little digging on the newest recruit. But much to his disappointment, none of his 'employees' could find anything… Nothing at all. All he knew was that his new Doctor was a 'she' and that this woman had only just recently graduated from Gotham University, coming top in her class and majoring in psychiatry.

But apart from that, there was nothing for him really to work with. Nothing for him to use to as leverage. He came to the firm conclusion that he would have to meet the girl first, and make his own assessments.

They say if you want a job doing properly...

He was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts when he heard two sets of heavy footsteps moving closer and closer to his cell. He pivoted on the balls of his feet to turn and greet his guests, who were now standing at the entrance of his glass cage.

"Good Morning gentlemen! to what do I owe this pleasure?" The Joker said, grinning from ear to ear at the two scruffy looking guards standing at his cell door. One of which was coincidently on his Payroll.

The ever reliable and dim witted Jerry. This man had been on the Joker's payroll for years now and never once did he regret it. It was always useful having a man on the inside. He wasn't the sharpest knife in the box, but he served a purpose and made reeking havoc that little bit more fun.

The other man standing next to the Jerry however, wasn't connected with the Joker. He wasn't a very chatty but the J didn't mind... He would get a reaction out of him eventually.

"Behave Clown, it's session time." Jerry spat, slowly approaching him. The other guy, who the Joker had dubbed ' _Ginger'_ _because of his sickly bright red hair,_ had rushed towards him quickly, snapping cuffs around both of his wrists.

Jerry grabbed the Joker by the scruff of the neck and began to drag him towards the cell door and then suddenly started pulling him down the corridor.

"Now Jerry is that anyway to treat an old friend?" The Joker laughed.

Finally, after being pulled about like some common criminal, they reached the interview room. It was a plain, dull grey colour, with only two chairs inside with a very long table separating them both. A small window sat in the corner of the room accompanied by a low hanging lamp which had a tendency to flicker from time to time.

Laughter escaped the Jokers mouth again as he sat himself down. _My, my, my, this will be fun!_

Jerry secured the Joker down into his chair and causally lent into his ear. "Your new Doctor will be with you shortly... Oh Boss, you're really gunna like her."

The Joker chuckled and gave Jerry a wink "Oh, I'm counting on it Jezzer."

10 Minutes had passed and still no sign of his new Doc. He began to grow impatient, repeatedly tapping his foot against the concrete floor.

 _I may have to teach her a lesson about punctuality._

Pulling the Joker out of his thoughts, the door handle suddenly turned, and slowly creaked open. The mystery Doctor tip toed in, with silent footsteps.

The Joker smirked when he heard light heels snap along the concrete floor. He continued to listen but didn't give her the satisfaction of looking up. He simply cleared his throat and gestured towards the chair opposite him.

"Nice of you to show up Doc, please take a seat." He growled.

The Joker was still not looking at her, but he could smell her... But he didn't smell the usual eau de parfum of fear, instead he smelt _cherries._

"You know... I don't like my time being wasted Doc, I'm a busy, busy man."

After hearing a chair scrape against the floor, she finally sat down opposite the infamous clown prince of crime. "I apologise Mr Joker, I was preoccupied." She spoke softly but her voice was firm, Not an ounce of fear in her words.

With this statement the Joker lifted his head slightly, narrowing his eyes onto his next victim. But to his annoyance, he was immediately taken back by her beauty.

She was wearing a tight black pencil skirt, which sat just above the knee, he then swiftly moved his eyes down her tones legs and studied her black patent heels. Blinking his way back up her body, he noticed her red silk blouse which hugged her curves perfectly, but unfortunately it was shielded by her trademark, white lab coat.

Her face was quite simply perfect. Her plump red lips, big blue eyes had him captivated at the very first glance. Her light blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun, which exposed her beautifully creamy clear skin. He was truly astounded that someone so beautiful was working in a dump like Arkham.

Shaking out of his lustful thoughts, he repositioned himself on the chair. He couldn't help but stare into her eyes, trying to search for that delicious fear... But it still wasn't there.

"I'm glad my recovery is a top priority for you." He chuckled, intensifying his gaze.

"As I said before Mr.. Joker. I apologise." Suddenly, she cleared her throat. "My name is Dr. Harleen Quinzel, and I will be taking over your therapy sessions as your new Doctor from now on. All our sessions together will be loosely structured, but if there's anything in particular that you would like to discuss with me, then I'm here to help."

J scoffed at her ridiculous 'Doctor's speech' and focused solely on the stiff name she had given him. "Harleen.. Har.. Harleeeeen..." He said, dragging out her name with a growl. "Harl.. Harley.. Harleeeeen."

She rolled her eyes at the clown sitting in front of her. "For our sessions Mr Joker, I would like us to stay on a Surname basis. You may address me as Doctor Quinzel or Doc if you must. And in turn, I will address you as-."

He cut her off with a wave of his finger. "Mr Joker.., No that won't do Doll face, it's too formal.. And I detest formality... You, Doc, can call me... Mr.. J."

He grinned at her, waiting for a reaction.

She stared at his expression, she knew he was trying to frighten her, to test her ability. But she wasn't going to give up. She was determined that he would be her success story... He would be the patient to give her the recognition that she deserved.

Harleen found her eyes wondering across his face, the _'Damaged'_ tattooed on his forehead caught her attention immediately, would could posses a man to ink his own face? She inwardly laughed at herself, trying to justify the Joker's actions. Her gaze soon fixed onto his facial features, his scars and of course the green hair. In truth, it wasn't how she had imagined it, the mug shots form his file and even the years of media coverage didn't do him any favours. This was the real Joker, sitting in front of her now, not some black and white printed picture.

Realising that she had been staring at his face for way too long. She cleared her throat. "So Mr Jok- Mr J, I would like to start this session, by discussing your tattoos."

 _The Joker cackled at the notion._ _Mmm.. this is a different approach, they normally try and drag a sob story out of me before the personal appearance tactic._

"What's to tell Doc, everyone gets ink done. I've got loads more if you'd like to see?" He gave her a quick wink and watched a small smile creep up onto her face.

"But you're not like everyone Mr J... I wouldn't pick you to be a sheep, following the crowd. There must be more to it than that.. Do they have meaning? Or it you just do it for... A laugh?"

"Careful who you're calling a sheep toots." He snapped in a hard tone. "I got them done because I like them. Some of them represent things I've done, some are meaningful.. And others were just impulses."

Doctor Quinzel began scribbling down notes during his theatrical explanation... This was a good subject to start with.

"Do you always act on impulse?" Doctor Quinzel asked as her eyes shot back up to him. She was trying so desperately to read him, but she couldn't see past those stone cold eyes.

"Mmm.. not always Doc, I'm a successful business man after all.. You need to find the perfect balance between impulse and strategy to survive in this day an age. Something's I do for a reason, others I do just for a... Giggle." He tapped his tongue against the roof of his mouth, studying her expressions closely.

 _Questions for you now doc._

"Do you have any tattoos Doc?" His eyes gently ran over her body. Leaning back, he began to imagine what she would look like under his hand, begging for death.

"These sessions are for me to question you Mr J, not the other way round." She stated firmly.

"How do you expect me to open up to you sweetheart, if I don't even know anything about you?" The Joker retorted.

"You know my first name, is that not enough?"

"No." He snapped.

"Fine, a secret for a secret then?" Harleen said, trying to encourage him to play along.

The Joker lent forward slightly, his restraints moving underneath him. "Don't make deals with the devil darling, it never ends well."

"C'mon Mr J, Humour me."

 _Oh how can I resist._ He nodded in agreement. "Go on the Doc, tell me something... Tell me something about Doctor Harleen Quinzel.."

Harleen bite her lip in thought. "I have a small tattoo on my wrist." She gently tapped her left wrist and looked up at him for a response.

"Well c'mon Doc, don't be shy.. Lets see!" He smiled, showing that oh so famous grill.

"I don't think so Mr J." She replied sternly.

"Oh come on Doc... I'll be a good boy." He fluttered his eyelashes flirtatiously. "I promise."

Harleen rolled her eyes and got up from her seat. How could she deny such a request?

Approaching the Joker in his seat, she rolled up her lab coat sleeve to reveal a small crescent moon tattoo.

She cleared her throat waiting for his eyes to return to hers. They were now only a few feet apart. The scent of her perfume was now filling the gap between them.

He closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet cherry fragrance. His eyes slowly returned to hers after giving her body a quick scan up close.

"Why a Moon tatt doc?" The Joker asked, running his tongue over his metal capped teeth.

Harleen smiled down at him and shrugged. "Impulse."

 _Ah, she's a woman after my own heart._


	2. Playing Games

The session with his new and delicious doctor had ended, and too quickly for the ended Joker's liking. Despite a small struggle, he was eventually was taken back to his cell by Jerry.

"How'd it go then Boss?" He asked, raising a brow.

The Joker laughed. "Oh, y'know what Jerry, I think these sessions might help me after all. I suddenly feel... All rejuvenated."

Jerry nodded in agreement and gave out a sharp wolf whistle. "Hell yeah! She's a hot piece of ass, I would mind f-"

The Joker abruptly stopped and turned to Jerry, his eyes dark and his temper trembling through his cuffed hands.

"Hold your tongue Jerry, You're such a useful employee. I wouldn't want you to have an unfortunate accident because of that mouth of yours now, would I?""

"Oh... Err... Sorry Boss, I didn't mean anything, I just meant that-." But before the blubbering idiot could reply, He was cut off yet again.

"No matter... You can do me a little favour to make it up to me, eh? How does that sound?" The Joker asked, with a slight sting to the tone of his voice.

"Anything boss!" Jerry said, taking a breathe of relief.

"Good." J smiled. "I want you to do some research for me... On our dear, little Doctor. I want to know everything. Her Hobbies, interests, lifestyle, employment history, college records, who she visits and when she visits them. I want every nitty-gritty detail on that bitch, understand?"

Without hesitation, Jerry replied. "Yes Boss, Right away Boss."

"Good Boy." The Joker flashed him a full grilled smile, before being bundled back into his cell.

After hours of admin, Harleen had finally finished work. She gathered up all of her papers and drove home to her apartment, managing to miss all the traffic on the way home, which was fortunate, since she only lived a full 10 minute drive from the Asylum.

Despite the long and torturous hours, the job had its perks. It was close by and she had spent so many years working to the bone to get a respectable, good earning job like this, and boy, did her hard work pay off. She graduated top in her class at just the ripe age of 24.

She was admittedly was proud of her achievements, she earnt enough money to live comfortably, she had a nice furnished apartment and a stable, progressing career. But something was missing, a nagging part of her brain just could help but feel bored with her life. There was no adventure, she felt like she was stuck in a cycle of work, work and more work. She was physically and mentally exhausted by her life, which was a surprise since all she did was go to work, and go to bed.

Harley threw her bag on the couch and swiftly followed b launching her body into the soft leather. She laid there for a moment, still wearing her white lab coat and ID badge. Her mind started to wander over her new patient. He was so confident, a confidence that she had never seen before... She pegged it down to his insanity, but she still couldn't deny that there was something about him that intrigued her, and it wasn't just his looks, although that was a huge factor.

She remembered the way his dust blue eyes moved under the flickering, overhead light. The shadows that cast themselves across his sharp structured face, and his eyebrows.. Or the lack of... It only made him more interesting. More addictive.

Trying to shake from her thoughts, Harley dragged herself off the couch and grabbed her laptop. She need to find out more about this green haired clown prince, not what the media portrayed him as and not what she had seen today. Harley needed the facts f she was going to progress with him. She was determined that he would be her success story. This would show all the Doctors that thought that she was too young and naïve to even think about consoling a child, let alone the infamous Joker.

Harleen stuck in her flash drive and pulled up a document containing all the information that was given to her by Dr Arkham.

As she had predicted, most of the categories were blank, but that didn't deter her. After all, it was half the fun trying to fill them in.

Harley had to make sense if his actions if she was ever going to understand him. He mentioned strategy and impulse, he even mentioned his businesses and his tattoos. She had found out more in 1 hr and 45 minute session than all those Doctors had put together.

Harley bit her lip at her tiny victory, she pulled up a fact file document on her laptop and read it.

Name : UNKNOWN

Alias: THE JOKER

Age: 30-40

Parents: UNKNOWN

Siblings: UNKNOWN

Spouse: UNKNOWN

Occupation: CRIMINAL

Harleen chuckled at this entry, the Doctors had obviously added to this list only based on assumption and pure guess work.

She rolled her eyes and slammed her laptop shut. She had a goal now, an aim, purpose. It was going to be a struggle, but she was willing to put up a fight. In this moment Harley made an oath to herself. She was going to rehabilitate the Joker.

The next morning came around and the Joker was taken to the canteen for breakfast, well that's what they called it anyway...

Since he'd been a 'Good Boy' in his session yesterday, J was allowed to mingle with the other patients.

After being pushed into the canteen by none other than his new favourite guard 'Ginger', the Joker shuffled over to the cue of brain dead, nutsos who were lining up for their daily dose of grey mush. Most of the inmates on his ward were way past their sell by date and couldn't speak more than a few words.

This wasn't always the case for the Joker, he was usually placed with the other criminals that where more in his 'Class' but over time the Doctors noticed that having a master manipulator like J in such a close proximity to other dangerous men, only caused riots and unrest in the prison.

Joker rolled his eyes when the cue slowly moved forward, left foot first in such a dreary manor. It was a though they were apart of some sort of zombie army.

He pitted them, he really did. They are the result of years of electroshock therapy and isolation. But he pitted himself even more, they were no fun to play with of torment and he was loosing his mind being surrounded by such mindless souls.

But that's where the good Doctor came into view. She was fresh, new and full of life. Perhaps a little more cynical than he would of liked, but with this new challenge on the horizon, he was determined to have some fun.

J skipped the cue and grabbed an apple from the snack tray. He took a seat on the bench and munched away, taking in his surroundings. Jerry walked over and sat opposite him, he was the guard on breakfast patrol this morning. _Oh how deliciously convenient_.

"I got what ya' wanted Boss. This is everything I could find, but I will carry on digging." Jerry explained.

"Good man." Joker smiled, giving him a sly wink.

Jerry carefully placed a folded piece of paper under the table for the Joker to grab.

"Mmmm...This will make very interesting reading." J laughed.

Jerry continued to sit and stare at the Joker as he began to open the paper. The Joker raised his head and flashed his grill at him.

"Well... Goodbye Jerry.." Joker said, gesturing his head towards the exit of the canteen.

"Oh yeah, sorry Boss." Jerry quickly scrambled to his feet and moved back to the front of the canteen.

"Stupid ape." The Joker muttered. Now that Jerry was clear of interference, he bit the inside of his cheek in excitement and opened up the folded piece of paper.

 _Name: HARLEEN FRANCAIS QUINZEL_

 _Age: 24_

 _Date of birth: 05/07/1992_

 _Parents: Deceased ( Previously- Jane and Adam Quinzel)_

 _Siblings: None_

 _Spouse: None_

 _Hobbies: Gymnastics, Reading._

 _Lives in a nice apartment 15 minutes away from Arkham Asylum. No visitors as yet, drives a newish red mini cooper. Favourite food is Chinese, favourite colour appears to be Red. Top student at Gotham University, graduated early and been employed at Arkham for 2 Months._

"Mmm... Gymnastics.." He rolled his eyes at the thought of what she could do with her body.

It was almost session time and Harleen had gotten there early, today she wanted to play a word association game, she laid out a stack of cards with pictures, hopefully he will cooperate, but she doubted it.

Ginger was dragging the Joker down the hall by the scruff of his neck, unfortunately for J, Jerry was doing guard duty on another ward. Ginger knocked on the door and entered.

"G-Good morning Doctor Quinzel, I have the Joker ready for your session." He stuttered.

"Thank you Sam, please bring him in." Harleen looked up, seeing a flash of green appear from the door. Her heart almost stopped, she'd forgotten how stunning he was, how effortlessly charming, she tried not to let it show but she felt a blush creeping up onto her face.

"Morning Doctor." The Joker purred, giving her a once over with his eyes. "Oh, you look good enough to eat."

Suddenly Sam pushed the Joker over to the chair with such force that he crashed into the table. "Watch your mouth clown." He spat in a low voice. "Sit down, shut up and behave."

 _Oh Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, you're sweet on the Doc here aren't you?_ _Joker chuckled to himself._

"That's enough!" Harleen's eyes darted towards Sam with a scowl. "I think it's time you left now Sam." She suggested.

Sam gave the Joker once last look, he reluctantly nodded and left. "I'll be just outside Doctor Quinzel." And with that statement he shut the door.

"Sorry about that Mr J," Harleen said apologetically. "Some guards get personal with the patients."

"No need to apologise Doc, its fine." He smiled, then turned his lips down into a fake pout. "I'm used to it.."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me at all." Harleen retorted.

"You think I deserve this rough treatment Doctor?" Joker said with a heavy voice.

"No not at all Mr J," Harleen said in her defence. "Rest assured, I will be filing a complaint against the guard. But let's not pretend for one second that you don't exaggerate the truth to fit your own benefit."

"Oh Doc, are you flirting with me?" Joker chuckled, watching a slight blush creep onto her cheekbones.

Harleen cleared her throat awkwardly and turned her attention back to her notes. "Now, today I want to play a little game, just so I get to know you a little bit better. Is that alright with you Mr J?"

"Mmm.. Indeed Doc, I love to play... Games." He replied with a devious glint in his eyes.

"Okay." Harleen smiled triumphantly. "First I'm going to show you some pictures, and then I want you to say the first word that pops into your head. Got it?"

"Yes." He winked.

"Okay," Harley ignored him and continued. "Let's start."

She flashed him the cards one by one and listened to his responses.

 _The sun,_

"Hot"

 _Plastic cup,_

"Water"

 _Car,_

Joker paused for a moment before replying. "Mini Cooper" He chuckled and straightened his posture, his eyes met hers and she stared at him with a tint of anger. She cleared her throat and continued.

 _Money,_

"Weakness"

 _Eyes,_

"Blue"

 _Bed,_

"You" _Oh Shit that came out wrong._

She gazed at him, was he playing with her or was it just a slip of the tongue? How did he know about her car? The whole situation suddenly made her feel uneasy... And a little excited.

"Okay that's enough Mr Joker, I think we can end this session early today."

"Back to formalities now are we Harleen?" Joker snapped.

"Mr Joker it has become clear to me that you are over stepping the Doctor-Patient boundaries, it's unprofessional and I must put a stop to it immediately. I was foolish to think that you were going to behave and take your therapy seriously, but evidently not."

"Don't get snappy with me Doctor, I think that you're forgetting who I am." His voice was dark, dripping with venom.

"Not at all Mr Joker, I know perfectly well who you are and what you're capable of, how else did you get Mini Cooper stuck in your head?" Her voice became just as poisonous. She was only on session 2 with him, and he was already playing his tricks.

"Smart Girl, you know what Doctor, you surprise me... You don't seem afraid, you should be." He replied.

"I'm not the one sitting in cuffs Mr Joker." Harley raised her own wrists, demonstrating that he had no power.

"Oh, Doctooor, you best not play with fire, with those free wrists of yours." Joker warned.

She gasped at his words, then suddenly he raised himself out of his chair, his hands were still cuffed, but her walked over to her. And that's when she got a real sense of his power, he was tall, and instantly towered over her. She gulped when she saw his toned muscles straining through his Arkham jumpsuit.

Harleen stood frozen in the spot, not wanting to move out of pure terror... And curiosity.

"You know what Doc, I've been thinking... Your name.. Harleeeeeeeen Quinzel.. Rework it a bit and you get Harley Quinn like-"

"Harlequin, yes I know I've heard it before." She said, barley above a whisper.

"I like it Harley, it suits you, it makes me feel like we have a connection." He moved closer to her now his face was inches from hers, he felt her hot breath on his face, and the sweet scent of her body wandered into his nose again.

He stared into her deep blue eyes and licked his lips. "You have two options now Doctor... I may be in cuffs, but...I have the upper hand. Now, shall I kiss you or kill you?"

He leaned further in, her hair tickling his face as he searched her eyes for an answer, but nothing, no clue to what she was thinking, just silence.

She couldn't help but want him to kiss her, but she wouldn't give him the privilege of responding.

"Hmm, it's your choice Harley..." He whispered.

She looked deeper into his eyes, she wanted to run but she was stuck under his spell. His glorious spell... She started to think about what his kiss would feel like, his lips on hers, his tongue, his touch.

 _"_ There is a third option Mr J..."


	3. Third option

"Third option eh? Do tell." He lowered his eyes to her lips and leant in.

Harley took a deep breath, inhaling his musky scent. Her whole body trembled and the rapidly closing distance between them. She wanted this so badly, she wanted him so badly. But she needed to regain control, after all she's his doctor, she wasn't about to jeopardize her whole medical career for some passing crush.

 _"I hope this is just a crush."_

With her lips now fluttering against his ear, she could feel his chest rising and falling against hers. Harley closed her eyes and rolled her head back briefly, thinking about this situation, if it were under different circumstances.

The Joker chuckled at her reaction, which caused Harley to bounce back to reality.

With wide eyes, she finally gave her answer. "Panic button." She whispered slowly into his ear and smirked. She pressed the little red button that was neatly concealed in her lab coat pocket. His eyes shot back to hers with a mixture of confusion and anger.

" _Oh she's clever, you little tease."_

"You conniving little-" The Joker was suddenly interrupted when Sam and another guard burst through the door. They rushed over to him instantly and began ripping him away from Harleen. Now having a firm grip on him, the orderly's pinned him against the table, shoving his head into the cold surface.

"Take Mr Joker back to his cell, our session is over now." Harleen said, trying desperately to not sound scared.

The guards loosened their grip to pull the Joker off the table. This idiotic move allowed the Joker a small window of opportunity to get away. He broke free form the guards and lunged at Harleen.

J threw his body into hers and pinned her against the wall. He slammed his hands either side of her neck, so the chains on his cuffs were now constricting her breathing.

Harley gasped in a mixture of shock and excitement. Her hands instinctively shot up and began clawing at his wrists, at the hope by some miracle he would let go.

"You know what Sweetheart...I could just end you right now." He growled darkly.

Giving up at clawing at his wrists, Harley started to pull at the chain. Joker chuckled at her desperate attempts and pulled his wrists further away, tightening the grip around her throat.

Her lungs were on fire, desperately trying to draw in oxygen, her veins pumped with an unfamiliar feeling as her windpipe started to crumple under the Joker's harsh grip.

Harleen's eyes started to cloud over, everything became blurry apart from his perfectly pale face.

"Stop." She gasped with what felt like her last breath. She stared into his foggy blue eyes hoping to find a piece of mercy in them.

He glared down at her, practically feeling her pulse thump against the metal chains. He sort out her own eyes, trying to find the fear within them. But he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, it just wasn't there. This angered him beyond belief and he puled even harder on the rusty metal link that were now dragging against the flash on her neck.

"I will ask you again Doctor, and next time you better answer." He purred. Joker suddenly pulled away from her and admired the red indented line across her throat. He pulled his hand up to the side of her face and stroked her cheek gently.

Without his body to keep her upright, Harley began to slide down the wall. He watched her fall and smiled smugly to himself.

The Joker's smile soon fell when he felt something sharp pierce his skin. He stumbled backwards, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

A shot of electricity from one of the guards Tasers had grabbed onto his shoulder blades and shocked him with enough vaults to render him unconscious. J dropped to his knees and he fell beside Harley.

"Are you okay Dr Quinzel?" Sam stepped over the Joker's body and extended his arm to Harley, she took it and scrambled to her feet. Dizziness took over her small body and she stumbled suddenly, crashing into Sam's chest.

He pulled his arms around her and propped her back up on her feet.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Harleen shoved the guard away. "Just make sure he's taken to the medical ward to have a routine check and then sedated and put in solitary for 24 hrs. You know the drill."

Sam nodded and stepped away, both guards dragged the Joker out of the room and down to the medical ward. It had all happened so quickly, she barely had time to process what had happened. Harleen sat back on her chair with her head in her hands, letting a small tear escape her eyes.

The near death experience hadn't scared her, it excited her, it lit up all the veins in her body. Her finger tips buzzed at the memory of her skin making contact with his.

Harley placed her hand over her mouth and screamed into it, letting more tears fall down her now flushed face.

She just couldn't understand why, why it felt so good to be at his mercy.


	4. Jealousy

The Joker's eyes were burning like hell fire when he woke in his cell and his bones ached like he'd just been given a good thrashing from Bats. He opened his eyes cautiously the harsh light turning his pupils to pin pricks.

"Urgh, for God sake." Laying on his cot, the Joke pulled his sore body up into a sitting position. Rubbing his head, he started to go over the events that had just occurred.

 _"Why didn't I just kill the Bitch, yeah I'd be in solitary for 4 weeks but would of been totally worth it. Where the hell did she get off talking to me like that huh? Stupid cow, thinks she's all high and mighty sitting there, with her tight shirt, fancy shoes, short skirt... No.. No.. FOCUS! You hate her man, she even had the cheek to smirk in your face! I will enjoy the day when I can break her little neck... 'Snap', she wont even know what's hit her. Or maybe I'll kill her slowly... Watch those bright blue eyes turn to glass under my hand._

The Joker was pulled out of his murderous thoughts when he heard talking outside of his cell. From what he could tell, it was Sam and another guard.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she quit being his Doctor, I mean, did you see what that Clown did? He almost killed her." The Guard spoke to Sam leaning against Joker's cell.

 _She wouldn't quit now... she's in to deep._

"Yeah..." Sam muttered.

"What's wrong man? I thought you'd be happy that you finally got to shock the bastard." The orderly nudged Sam on the shoulder. "I know I would be."

"I am man. Don't get me wrong, I'd like nothing more than to beat the shit out of him after what he did to Doctor Quinzel, but.."

"But what? I've got your back, no one would know." He assured him.

"Nah, Harleen – I mean Doctor Quinzel would never forgive me... Man it's hard enough getting her to like me as it is." Sam shrugged.

"Look dude, I'm not being funny but she's way outta your league. Did ya' know she threw over Bruce Wayne, I mean Bruce fucking WAYNE! Multi-Millionaire, playboy.. the list is endless man."

 _"Ooohhhhh this is interesting! So she dated Bruce Wayne eh?"_ _The Joker chuckled, as he listened in further._

"Yeah, yeah I know who he is," Sam snapped. "I just can't stop thinking about her, she's smart, independent, strong, not to mention beautiful."

 _"Tell me about it."_ _J rolled his eyes._

"She's bad news Sam, I've seen her type before, she flutters her eyelashes and shows a bit of leg to get her way to the top... How else do you think she graduated so young?" The guard shifted his eyes towards the Joker. "How else do ya' think she got Gotham's most wanted as her patient, she's only had the post for 2 months for Christ sake."

J growled at his remark. The Joker pulled himself up off the bed and walked over to the glass, neither of the Guards noticing his movements. He tapped his finger onto the cool surface.

"Excuse me Gentlemen, I couldn't help but overhear your little chat." He grinned.

"Can it Clown, it's none of your business." Sam spat

"Oh but you see, it is... She's _my_ Doctor after all." Joker purred. "My lovely little Doc."

"Not for long, freak." The unnamed Guard snapped.

Joker's fists tensed. " _If only it wasn't for this glass, I'd break your face buddy."_

"Mmm? How so?" He grinned flashing that, oh so familiar grill.

"Do you honestly think she's gunna want to keep treating you after that little stunt you pulled?"

"She will. She loved it." He glanced over at Sam, seeing his face change into pure anger. "She was begging for it until you apes came in..."

"Don't push it." Sam spat, his fists were now shaking with rage. The other Guard noticed this and did nothing, he wanted his colleague to snap, just so they could beat the Joker to a pulp.

But J saw this as an opportunity to get the reaction that he desired.

"Who knows what would of happened if you hadn't interrupted us..." He laughed.

"I said shut it!" Sam barked back.

The Joker ignored Sam's measly threat. "I would of had her on her knees begging for-"

"That's it! you asked for it." He shouted.

The Joker's laughter grew again, echoing off the walls and down the hall. Sam ripped his Truncheon from his belt and extended it. Reaching for the door to swipe his card, he turned back to the other Guard.

"Keep watch Phil, this will only take a minute." He ordered.

"My pleasure." Phil smirked.

Phil walked down the hallway to get a good view if anyone were to suddenly appear. Sam swiped his key card and approached the Joker.

"Come on Ginger-nuts gimme your best shot." The Joker extended his arms out to invite the first blow.

 _"You've played right into my hands you love sick pup."_

Sam didn't hesitate in applying the first blow to the Joker's chest, then followed by two rapid punches to the face. The Joker grinned in his face and spat blood on the floor.

"You can't break my teeth Sammy boy, there already broken!" He laughed loudly.

"No, but I can break your nose." With that statement, Sam punched the Joker square in the face. Suddenly a loud crack was heard, blood poured out of the Joker's nose and ran down his jumpsuit.

"So how long have you been jerking off over my Doc then Sammy?" J gurgled through the blood. Laugher grew again but was quickly cut short as Sam kicked him hard in the ribs making him double over and fall to the floor.

"SHIT, SAM SOMEONE'S COMING!" Phil yelled from the hallway.

Sam's head bolted round towards the door, then turned towards the Joker. He kicked him twice more for good measure, and left him there lying in a pool of his own blood.

"The pleasure was all mine." Joker cackled through a blood filled mouth. "Same time again tomorrow?"

As soon as Sam left, the Joker pulled out the list that Jerry had given him from an interior pocket he made in his uniform. He pulled out a pencil and scribbled down notes. There was something about his new Doctor that didn't quite make sense, not to the normal human eye anyway.

The Joker was a master manipulator, bending people to his will, but this girl was different. She was somehow resistant to his mind games. There was something behind those baby blues that just didn't add up.

 _"She's trying to tell me something... I'm sure of it."_

He couldn't sleep that night, whenever he did all he could think about was her, he hated himself for it.

Harleen was exactly the same, tossing and turning in her bed all night. She couldn't make sense of his actions... Why had he risked it? He knew what would happen if he made an attempt on her life, so why?

He was right when he said that they had a connection, if he meant it or not, Harley believed it.

She needed to see him again, more out of curiosity than anything else.

 _"Goddamn it Harleen he's a maniac! He nearly killed you and you want to go back for more? Are you nuts?... Well, I'm in the right place if I am."_ _She spiralled into deeper thought._ _"It would be interesting to see him with other people... Maybe I should suggest group therapy? It would be in a 'public' setting, not so much of a risk if I asked some difficult questions... But then there's the other inmates... He would provoke them for sure. I'll let him stew in his cell for a while, then perhaps I'll move my sessions to my office... Less official, he might feel more relaxed and start to open up._

The next morning Harley got to work early, she wrote up a quick list of questions she'd like to ask him. She needed to focus on his recovery, not get distracted like she has previously.

Because of what had happened in the last session that Harleen had had with the Joker, she had to have a de-brief with Dr Leland. Nothing major, but she did have to file a report to document the Joker's attack.

The file was just as she'd suspected, full of violent, cruel and inhuman acts. Both from his own history outside of Arkham and from inside these dust white walls.

Harleen shrugged it off. This is what she'd signed up for, so why was she surprised?

"Three more serious incidents, then we will have to pass him on to another Doctor." Leland said firmly, without hesitation. She knew that Doctor Quinzel had been making progress but it wasn't worth her life, or the lives of her staff... Especially for someone so young.

"I understand Doctor Leland, I promise it won't get to that point." Harleen assured her.

"We'll see... On another note Doctor Quinzel, I've thought about your request to have your future sessions in your office... My answer is yes, but under one condition."

"Anything."

"Mr Joker remains in a straight jacket until he can prove that no more outbursts will occur, if they do, you will have to move your sessions back to the interview room and be watched by an armed Guard at all times. Am I clear?" Doctor Leland asked.

"Yes." Harleen replied, excitement gleaming in her eyes.

"And I hope you understand that if anything does occur, no matter how small. Doctor Arkham will have to be involved, and your probationary review will be brought forward to a closer date."

She nodded, not really listening to the warning that Leland had just given her. "Of course, Thank you Doctor Leland, I really appreciate it."

"I just hope you know what you're letting yourself in for..." She retorted.

"I do."


	5. Apology

The Jokers 24 hours in Solitary was finally over. To him it had felt like days, weeks even. Despite the Joker not being the most sociable of inmates, eating dry crackers and being constricted to a straight jacket wasn't his idea of fun. Let alone the occasional beatings from Guards.

J could give just as good as he got, but at the moment he had a bigger, better plan forming in his mind and he wasn't going to let a moment of pure blind rage jeopardise that... Not yet anyway.

The Joker hadn't had a therapy session since the 'incident', which in his opinion was still worth it, he got to see that fear in her eyes. The fear he longed for. The more he replayed that moment in his head, the more he began to realise that she needed to be broken out of this hell hole, as much as he did.

He could still see the little spark of longing behind her blue Brooklyn eyes, It wasn't just the initial fear and shock that he saw, but there was something else.. The urge to fight back, the urge to beat him at his own game... And above all else, the undeniable submission form her, Doctor Quinzel was more than just a piece of skirt all wrapped up in a white coat, she had the same wiring as him. Maybe not as powerful, but the signs were there. He could see it, even if she couldn't. He could feel it when he grabbed her neck, the way her throat constricted around his palm.

Why didn't he kill her? If it was anyone else he would've... J told himself that it was because he wanted to play with his food fist, see what it was made out of before swallowing it whole.

 _She's an inmate too, just on the other side of the glass._

Suddenly Jerry had approached the glass, clearing his throat. Joke was being moved back to his normal cell today, well as 'normal' as an Asylum can get anyway.

"Morning boss, I'm err, moving you back to your old cell. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my things." He chuckled. "So tell me Jerry, Isn't there meant to be another buffoon escorting me as well?"

"Well boss, since the whole incident and what happened to your face, lets just say, nobody is jumping at the chance to see ya'." Jerry slid his card through the lock and pushed the door open fully, inviting the Joker to step out without causing a fuss.

"How rude." He moaned, with a slight giggle. "Well, Since we have this rare opportunity of a one to one, do you have anymore information on the good Ol' Doc?"

"Nothing much really Boss. Though, Sam is sweet on her, he asked her out yesterday. Oh, and she sold her Mini cooper, That was a bit odd, I got the feeling she was attached to it. She err, rocked up on a Motorbike this morning a Harley Davidson of all things!"

"I tell ya, that girl keeps on surprising me Jerry." He grinned at the thought of his Doctor wearing bike leathers. "What's this about Sammy eh? Did He finally grow some balls and ask her out?"

 _Please tell me she said no._

"Well boss, here's the thing, I kinda, well I kinda think-"

"Spit it out for God's sake man." Joker spat.

"Yes Boss, Sorry Boss. I hate to be the bringer of bad news but, I think he kinda wore her down in the end." Jerry explained.

"So..."

"She said yes Boss, they're going out for dinner Friday night, Sam won't shut up about it."

 _Oh they are, are they? We'll see._

"Well, we'll have to see about that then won't we Jezzer." He was angry now, Sam was no competition, but anyone that distracted his Doc's attention was a dead man walking. His plan would have to wait. This man needed to die and fast.

He knew Harley had only accepted to get this man off her back, this made him even more livid, Sam was obviously a persistent man.

Soon, both J an Jerry reached the Joker's normal cell. He ran through the door like a child and threw himself on the bed and let out a deep sigh. "Home, sweet, home."

Jerry stared at him in disbelief, how could a man go from boiling rage to genuine happiness? Well he is a nutcase.

"So Jerry? Want to come in for a night cap and see where the night takes us?" His laughter took a tone of sarcastic amusement. Jerry couldn't help but add to his vocals.

"I'm alright Boss," He chuckled uneasily. "Maybe you should save your pick up lines for your session later."

"Only my best for the Doc." Joker winked.

Harleen was sitting in her desk, nursing a hot cup of coffee. She had her list and she had her consent from Dr Leland, all she needed now was for the Joker to behave.

Her office was a light cream, with a dark wood desk and the standard nature photographs on the walls just to add a homely feel. Her laptop took pride of place at the centre of her desk, to the left was a cactus that looked like a heart, it was a 'house warming' gift from Dr. Leland to help make her feel more relaxed in her workspace, she also had a small coffee tray underneath the single window in her office. Without Coffee she would probably be admitted to the Asylum herself.

 _Okay Harleen, almost session time, don't be intimidated, it's okay, he'll be in a straight jacket. You have a panic button and two guards outside, it will be fine._

 _KNOCK. KNOCK._

"C-Come in." She stuttered, looking up from her paperwork.

"Sorry to interrupt you Doctor Quinzel, it's just me." Sam poked his head through the door and gave her a gentle wave.

 _"Oh fuck off Sam."_ _Harleen rolled her eyes discreetly._ "Hi Sam, sorry can we chat later? I have a session any seco-"

"Yeah, yeah I know," He said "I just wanted to check if we're still on for Friday night?"

 _"Oh God don't remind me! Yes for the 100th time this week."_ _She thought to herself. Harleen put on her best fake smile._ "Yes Sam, I look forward to it... We'll chat later ok?"

"Great! speak later?" Sam beamed, not taking his eyes off her

"Yes definitely, Bye Sam." She gestured towards the door, hoping he'd take the hint. But just as Sam reached for the door knob, it opened with Jerry standing on the other side.

"Oh hey man, sorry didn't know you were in here." Jerry spoke carefully, only imagining the Joker's face behind him at this point.

Sam opened his mouth to respond, but in panic, Harley jumped in first. "Sam was just leaving. Weren't you Sam?"

"Yes, err... See you around Har-, I mean Dr Quinzel." He glanced over at Jerry and nodded. Sam practically ran out of the door when he caught a glimpse of distinctive green head of hair behind Jerry's back.

"The Joker's here for his session Dr Quinzel." Jerry told her, feeling the undeniable tension thicken in the air.

The Joker stepped in, observing her office in extreme detail. He was learning a lot about Harley, from just how the room was laid out. He grinned when he caught sight of her bike leathers, that were stashed under her desk that he had been shamefully fantasising about all day.

"Mmm.." He purred.

When Harley heard the noise that came rattling out of his throat, it sent shivers don her spine. She quickly nodded at Jerry and sent him out of the room.

"Take a seat Mr Joker." Harleen gestured her hand towards the couch that was backed against the wall. " _Now focus Harleen, you can do this."_

"Was he bothering you?" He ignored her gesture and continued to stand in front of her desk. She flinched at his sudden interest of her welfare, only a few days ago he'd tried to kill her.

"The sooner you sit down, the sooner we can begin Mr Joker." She looked back down to her Laptop screen, not wanting to give in to him.

"Answer me damnit!" He spat. His face turned dark, so much so that it physically made her shake. Her eyes locked onto his as she began to feel under her desk for the built in panic button. But once she found it, she hesitated and hovered her index finger over it.

 _"Appease him Harley, its the only way he will cooperate."_ _Her inner voice said._

"No he wasn't, nothing I can't handle anyway." She replied softly.

To her surprise, he seemed to be satisfied with this answer. His face relaxed slightly, and a sly grin spread onto his face. There was no doubt in his mind that Harley could handle herself, but that sleaze Sam was really beginning to fuck him off.

Joker stared into her big blue eyes and thought that this moment would be best to falsely apologise for his actions earlier in the week, after all he still had to get her on his side. "Dr. Quinzel before we begin I would like to apologise for my recent behaviour towards you, I don't want to make any excuses but, sometimes my anger takes over all control. I didn't mean to hurt you..." His eyes met hers. To Harleen his apology was genuine but sounded scripted, she wanted to believe him, but she dismissed it as an act to lure her into a false sense of security.

"But I did mean what I said." He added.

Knowing that he was referring to the offer of a kiss, she ignored his comment "All forgiven Mr Joker, I understand completely."

"Do you Doc? do you really understand what its like to have so much anger inside one mind?" J asked.

"Enlighten me, Mr J." Harleen pulled out her notepad and laid it neatly on the desk. Clicking her pen twice, she steading the ink over the lined pages. "Where would you like to begin?"

Joker smiled at the use of his nickname. " _Good question..."_


	6. Question for a Question

"Before we begin Doc, a few rules.." Joker told her firmly, watching the excitement light up in her beautiful blue eyes. "1. Don't interrupt, 2. Don't document this conversation and 3. A question for a question. Do you understand?"

He smiled knowing that Harley couldn't refuse, she was just to darn curious. "Deal."

"Okay Doc, since it was my idea.. I'll ask the questions first." He straightened his posture and leant forward to catch her attention. "What's with the Bike Leathers?"

She chuckled _Trust him to notice._ "Fancied a change."

"C'mon Doc that's not an answer." He purred, flicking the end of his tongue against his grill.

"I say it is." She giggled, biting her lip. "Don't break the rules Mr J." Harley blushed at the sight of his charming smile, he was watching her intensely, trying to read every movement on her face. "So Mr J, your businesses, what are they?"

"Mmmm... Interesting question.." J purred. "I own two clubs and I dabble in black market goods... Well, sometimes." He shrugged and saw the look on her face it was a mixture of surprise and amusement. "So Doc... What's with the motorbike?"

A blush crept along her face. "Well, riding gives me a sense of freedom. you feel raw, exposed to the elements... You can't get a feeling like it, it's hard to describe." She told him. "Plus my Dad owned a garage and we used to strip down bikes and put them back together again."

He leaned back on the couch, finally he was getting somewhere... But in amongst all the new information he was learning, he couldn't help but imagine her in bike leathers...

"So... It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that I knew you drove a Mini-Cooper?" He asked deviously.

"No Mr J, but if truth be told, you did make the decision easier for me to get rid of it." Harley told him sharply, but with a hint of humour behind her eyes.

"Let me guess.. A Harley Davison right?" Joker's face stretched into an even wider grin.

"Hold up!" Harley shrieked, allowing her Brooklyn twang to seep through. "It's my turn to ask a question, don't get greedy J."

 _J? J? Oh I like it._ _He mused to himself._

"So these clubs? Would I know em'?" Her accent became stronger with each word.

Joker laughed. "Oh I don't think so Doll face, have you heard of... The King of Diamonds? Or The Playhouse? They're both pretty good establishments, if I do say so myself."

"No I haven't, But I must admit they do sound... Fun." She said slowly.

"Well in that case Harley, I'll have to take you sometime." J replied, giving her a risky but delicious wink.

"I would like that." Harley said, feeling that oh, so familiar blush reappear across her cheeks.

"Would you?" Joker asked, shifting in his seat so that he could lean in closer to her.

Silence spread across the room, both of them trying to read each others minds. She soon found herself staring at his perfectly formed face. The tattoos that she once thought were cheap and tacky, she now loved. It made him, it added to his charm, especially the grill that grill was remarkable, how did he pull it off?

Harley stopped her thoughts when she realised just how unprofessional things were getting. "I would prefer it Mr Joker, if you called me by my official title not a nickname."

"Harley suits you better." He retorted. "Embrace it."

She rolled her eyes. "For the purpose of our sessions Mr Joker, I believe it would be better to stick to our Doctor - Patient boundaries. Or do we need to remind ourselves the last him you decided to get personal?"

"Don't talk down to me Harley." Joker growled. "I remember perfectly... You loved it."

"You tried to kill me!" She shouted, loosing all composure.

"I gave you a choice, you ignored it... What's a guy to do?" He smiled up at her but she looked away. "You know what your problem is Doc? You're trapped."

"Oh I am, am I? Really?!" Harley snapped. "I'm sitting here sipping coffee while you're in a straight jacket. And you're saying that I'm the one trapped?" She couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth.

"I might be in a physical prison but your in a mental one. There's something behind your eyes Harley, and it's aching, aching to break free from the bonds that society has put on you."

"And how prey tell, have you come to this conclusion." Harley sighed, and folded her arms under her chest, waiting for his response.

"You speak about freedom as if you know it, you haven't. You can't have, because if you had, you wouldn't be stuck in this shithole doing 9 till 5 everyday, then going home and eating takeout... Freedom has no limit, no rules, no consequences. You haven't even had a glimpse of what real freedom taste like." He explained. "I can see it in your eyes Harley, you long for it, you need it. Without it you'll only fall into the same old routine as every other fucker in this place. Get a good job, Get married, pop out some kids and then continue in the same old boring cycle. What kinda life is that huh? It's not what you want, what you need."

"And how do you know what I want huh?" She argued. "You've known me a grand total of 3 days, you don't know me at all, you're just assuming. What if I want all those things? Did that occur to you?"

"You don't want those things Harley, If you did, you wouldn't have thrown over Bruce Wayne, instead you're sitting here, trying to pry into the most notorious minds in the country.. Hell, the world." He growled.

"How did you-? Actually I don't care. J-Just get out." Harley slammed her fist angrily down on the table.

"No." He shrugged, leaning back into the couch.

"Excuse me?" She demanded.

"I said No, I'm not leaving. You only want me to go because I've hit the nail on the head, haven't I?" J smirked, watching the perfect blonde slowly unravel.

"N-N-No." She stuttered. "You don't know me, you don't know what I want, what I need."

"Yes I do and I can show you... Let me... Let me help you." He purred.

"I don't need your help." Harley began to collect all her papers together, preparing to leave.

"Oh, come on Harley. Why do we take 2 steps forward and then 10 back huh? Stop denying what you want. Wake up sweetheart. You don't belong in this way of life, you're dying inside, I can see it." Joker said "You're trying so hard to hold on to this idea of a perfect life but there isn't one. Let it go."

"I can't, you don't understand! I've worked so hard to get where I am, I'm not just going to give it up." Her eyes went cloudy with rage, like his eyes did when he lost his temper. "You have no right to analyse me, what gives you the right to dictate my life? Hell, why am I even listening to you!"

"Because you know I'm right."

She lay her head in her hands on the desk. "I can't do this anymore." She mumbled as a single tear escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheek falling onto the collar of her shirt.

"Look at me Harley." He tried to find her eyes but they were covered by her hands, he didn't want to upset her, he just wanted to make her see. "Look at me... Please."

She slowly lifted her head from her hands, mascara smudged tears staining her face.

"Oh Harley..." Joker's eyes were finally on hers. Something hit him right in his chest, were his heart should be... If he had one.

"Don't pretend like you care." She grabbed a tissue from her pocket and wiped away her running makeup and the remainder of her tears.

"Come here." J nodded his head and purred.

"No." She sobbed.

"Why?"

"Why do you make me feel like this?" Harley stared at the green haired man in front of her.

"Like what? "Joker asked, with a rumbling, deep voice.

"Lost."

He looked up at her, trying to fight the urge to swipe her tears away with his restrained hands. "C'mere... Now."

She did. Harley walked over to the couch and sat on the opposite end to him, hands in her lap she started to play with the hem of her skirt. He bent his head down to catch her attention, but nothing, it was like she was in a world of her own.

"Harley?" Joker called, but he got silence as a response. "Harley, come closer."

"I don't think that's a good idea Mr J." She said quietly.

"Why not?" He grinned.

She couldn't think of a good enough reason, she just needed comfort, she just needed to be close to him. "Promise to behave?" Harley smirked through tears when she spoke.

"Pinkie promise." Joker winked back.

Harley nodded and walked over to were he was sat. But before she could reach her destination, Joker stuck his food out.

Harley's left foot caught his ankle, causing her trip and fall onto his lap.

J started to laugh, and eventually Harley did too. "Hey! No fair! You said you'd be good."

She pulled herself up and sat comfortably on his lap, one hand on her knee and the other resting unconsciously on his chest.

"Can't seal the deal of a pink promise if my hands are strapped to my back now can I?


	7. No Restraints

"I'm not taking it off if that's what you want, I don't trust you." Harley said firmly, trying not to be taking in by his beautifully blue eyes.

"C'mon Harls..." He teased, liking his lips.

"Nope sorry J, ain't happening." She replied, feeling her will power falter slightly.

"So you're just gunna sit on me? Your body against.. mine..." J purred. "You're such a' tease."

Harley smiled at his words, feeling his groan vibrate through his chest. She bit her lip innocently. "I can get off.. If you want me to?"

"No your fine." He winked at her, making her blush. Joker's eyes connected with hers again, but this time it was different, it was like they were talking to each other without even speaking. They remained like that for what felt like hours, but only a few seconds had passed."

 _"I will set you free Harley, but I wanna cause some chaos first..."_ _He reminded himself. Speaking of chaos..._ "The grape vine told me that you're going on a date with Sam, is that true eh?"

"Err... Where did you hear that?" Harley stuttered, braking her gaze from him.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere. A glass cage doesn't stop me from, never has, never will." He warned.

"Oh, well yeah I am." She shrugged, trying to ignore his threatening stare. "He kinda wore me down and I'd be mad to pass up free food... And anyway he ain't all bad."

"But you like bad Harley." J growled.

"Yeah.. yeah I do." Harley agreed. She shuffled on his lap, making him squirm slightly. "Shame there ain't a fella bad enough for me..."

"Is that a challenge?" Joker asked, leaning closer to her.

"Maybe, Maybe not." She whispered, being drawn into the green haired devil. Harley smiled at him, leaning further forward. Her eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of the clock hanging above them, reading 14:55pm.

"Shit!" She cursed, scrambling off the Joker's lap to straighten her clothes.

"What now damnit!" He gritted in annoyance, feeling his trance on her lips break.

"Our session finishes in 5 minutes, I don't want anyone coming in, seeing us... Me... Oh god." Harley groaned, fixing her hair.

"Stop getting your knickers in a twist, We haven't done anything remotely wrong. God it's a wonder you haven't had a heart attack by now." He retorted angrily.

"Well sorry if I value my career!" Harley shouted back, feeling his rage bounce off the walls of the room.

"Not this again! I've told you, it don't matter! How many times do I have to explain it to you? I thought you were meant to be intelligent?" He snapped.

"Don't raise your voice at me! Sorry if I don't take the word of a psychotic clown!" Her hand instantly shot to her mouth, not being able to control the words that slipped through her throat.

"How dare I? How dare I? I think you're forgetting who I am..." He snarled, baring his teeth like a dog.

"Trust me, I know." She muttered. Rubbing her neck Harley remembered the last time she fucked him off.

"That was a spit in the ocean compared to what I can do to you pumpkin." Joker added, seeing her fingers test the faint bruise on her skin.

"Pumpkin? seriously?" She sniggered, the tension was too much, someone had to laugh.

He however didn't. "Shut up, why do you always do this huh?" J growled.

"Do what?" Harley asked, stepping closer to him.

"Ruin a nice moment." He groaned, rolling his neck back to the couch.

"We were having a moment?" Harley cocked her head to one side, studying his every movement.

"Weren't we?" He looked at her curiously. "God you're impossible."

She winked at him, feeling his anger dissolve. "Thanks Puddin'."

"Puddin'? You're going for Puddin'? And they think I'm nuts." Joker grinned, seeing her own face relax into a smile.

"You call me Pumpkin' and I'll call you Puddin'." She chirped.

"Sounds like another deal Pumpkin." Joker warned playfully.

Before Harley could reply, Jerry knocked on the door from the other side. Both of them looked at each other with disappointment that the session had ended. If they hadn't argued for over half of it, it would of lasted longer.

"Hello Doctor Quinzel, I've come to collect The Joker." Jerry greeted, not aware of the situation that he had just walked into.

The Joker stood up and stretched his legs, cracking his neck and swung his gaze back at Harley. "Well that's my cue, see you around Doc." He purred.

"Y... Yes see you at our next session Mr Joker." Harley said, waving her hands dismissing them both. She looked down at her laptop, not giving him a second glance. If she had looked at him, she feared Jerry would be able to tell that something was going on.

The Joker growled in his throat, annoyed that a little blonde Doctor was dismissing him like that, especially in front of Jerry.

Both Jerry and J walked out into the hallway, shutting the door behind themselves.

"How'd it go then boss?" Jerry asked, not bothering to restrain him.

"Hard to tell at this point Jezzer. But one things for sure, she needs to be taught some fucking manners." He snarled, raising his top lip.

"Playing hard to get is she?" Jerry joked, quickening his pace towards the Joker's cell.

"You could say that." J muttered. "Say Jerry... How would you like another little task?"

"Sure boss anything you want." He replied flatly.

"Leave me the key and loosen my jacket would you pal?" Joker winked, seeing his cell fast approaching.

Without hesitation Jerry nodded. "Sure boss. You... Err... You gunna kill her?" He whispered.

Joker shrugged. "Not decided yet, we'll see where the night takes us."

With that statement Jerry knew well enough not to ask anymore questions, he unlocked the Joker's cell and waited for him to walk in without a fuss. Once he did Jerry leant over and quickly tugged at the straps concealing the Joker's arms, leaving the key in the lock.

Harley sat at her desk, typing up things she could remember form her last session. The Joker had told her not to document the conversation, but what he don't know won't hurt him right? It was all in the name of research after all.

He was right though, there was something missing... When she was around him, she felt like the missing piece of her was being filled. Her job wasn't enough, she need to be more spontaneous, she could fill the void without damaging her career, maybe Friday night was a good place start? Go out with Sam, get drunk, have fun?

Midnight spun round and Harley was still at work. She needed to catch up with all her paperwork, the Joker wasn't her only patient, she actually had 3 others that needed her attention. But because of all her time invested in him, she was slacking with the other inmates, this was her only opportunity to catch up on work.

There was a knock on the door, she didn't look up from her desk, it was covered in papers and books sprayed all over the place. _Who's that at this time of night?_

"Come in."

The door creaked open and careful footsteps where placed, she was so buried deep into her work she'd forgotten someone was at her door.

"Hello Harley." A deep gravelly voice spoke.

Her face shot up to meet the Joker. He was standing there, hair dishevelled as he ran his impossible place hand through it. Harley instantly noticed that he wasn't wearing a straight jacket or cuffs. It was just him and her with a desk between them.

"What are you doing here?" She stuttered.

"Now that's no way to talk to me now is it Harley? After all it took a lot of effort to get here." He grinned, but not in the way she usually liked.

"You should go." Harley clasped her laptop, all the things they had spoken about were on there, if he found out he would definitely kill her.

"You don't seem pleased to see me, why's that?" He asked, cocking his head to one side, letting his hair fall over his forehead slightly.

"Where's your jacket? Cuffs?" Harley asked, sinking into her office chair.

"Oh those, they where merely a small set back." Joker purred. "You're not afraid are you Harley?"

"Yes." She gasped. The panic button was useless now, Harley knew the response time would be to long for it to make any difference if something were to happen. He stepped closer, moving his way round her desk, dragging his finger along the dark wooden furniture.

"You know Harley, you spoke disrespectfully to me earlier." He tutted. "I didn't appreciate that."

"I'm sorry.." She wobbled, meaning every word.

"Are you?" J growled. He was now face to face with her, her whole body shaking under his gaze. "I'm not a very patient man Harley... You've teased me, put me in solitary, and above all else, you've disrespected me in front of my employees... That doesn't go unpunished."

"Employees? Jerry.." The realisation suddenly hit her, that's how he found out all that stuff about her. He has people working on the inside.

"And the penny drops." He leaned over to her sitting form, asserting his power over the situation. "Stand up."

"What?" She whispered

"Stand up now!" He spat in her face. Pulling her up by her shirt collar, she was now against his chest, her feet barley touching the ground.

"Now, lets begin." Joker pushed her back against the wall, flashing his grill at her. He relished at the sight of the fear in her eyes.

"Wha-what are you going to do to me?" Harley asked. Her hands supporting her back against the wall as he moved closer to her.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson Harley, a lesson in how to respect your superiors.." He threatened darkly. The Joker's hand roughly grasped her neck, jerking her head upwards to get a better grip, he squeezed tightly, watching her struggle under his palm. Harley clawed at his hands trying to free herself.

"Look at me!" He growled, spit flying onto her face. She submitted and her fading eyes fixed into his.

His eyes where glazed over again, it was like he was possessed by the devil himself.

"Please.." She gasped, letting her hands fall down beside her, excepting the fact that she was going to die tonight.

"Please what?" He asked, seeing her give up. But he wanted her to fight more, it wasn't fun if the victim gave up.

"Please..."


	8. Sentiment

The Joker's grip on her neck increased, watching Harley's eyes as they began to fade. A stray tear sprung to her eyes and rolled down her face, splashing onto his hand.

 _Maybe I will kill her._ _He thought, watching the glistening drops hang on her lash line._

The Joker pulled her forward against him. Now both nose to nose, his hot breath danced along her face, taunting her. He examined her features in confusion, there was no more fear... Absolutely nothing behind her eyes, apart from tears.

Another thing that struck him as odd was that he couldn't read her thoughts... Every time he killed the victim would always beg for mercy, always bargain their life in one way or another. Even going as at as begging on their hands and knees so that they could live.

But not Harley, she genuinely didn't seem to care anymore. It was as though she had accepted her fate, accepted that fact that she wouldn't be able to change his mind.

"Mr J..." She managed to let these last few words escape her lips with a gasp. Her eyes suddenly rolled to the back of her head, allowing a few more tears to escape before her lashes fluttered shut. Just before everything went black, the last thing she saw was his face turn from a sickening grin to a growl of anger.

Her body went limp still under his grip. The Joker stared a her unconscious form, absolutely livid that she gave up... That she begged for death instead of life. j threw her body to the floor in disgust, watching her head bounce as she fell.

 _No fun._

He strode over back to her desk, 'Accidently' kicking her body as he walked round her. _Lets see shall we._ The Joker sat on her chair and started to rummage through her desk draws.

 _"Mmm.. What do we have here? Stress ball, aha! Mmm.. papers, papers and more papers. Oh hang on, is that? - Yep, yes it is."_ He produced a photo album, that was wedged in the back corner of her desk, shoved underneath loose paperclips and textbooks. The photo album was a soft red leather, looking at the condition, he could tell it was rather old, probably a hand-me-down. Joker opened the first page, and inside sat a delicately written inscription.

 _Harleen,_

 _Happy 18th Birthday. You're the best daughter any parent could ask for,_

 _You've brought Joy and pride into our lives and our hearts._

 _With all our love,_

 _Mum and Dad._

 _xx_

The Joker couldn't help but chuckle at the words laid out in front of him. He noticed how the page was wrinkled slightly, probably the cause of tears that hadn't dried straight against the parchment. He skimmed through the pages, scrutinizing the old photos of her and her parents.

One photo stood out from the rest, it wasn't in a plastic sleeve like the others. This was a photograph of her and her father kneeling in front of a Motorbike. She couldn't of been any older than 16. Smiles plastered on both their faces as they stared right into the polaroid camera lens. Joker noticed how this phot was bigger than the others, obviously taken out of a photo frame and placed in here, but why?

 _Poor little Harley, sentiment is a weakness girl._ He giggled, throwing the album at her limp form. The Joker then leant back onto her chair, turning towards her and putting his hands behind his head.

 _"What to do with you now? Assuming your alive?..."_ With that thought he leant closer watching the shaky rise and fall of her chest. " _Yeah, the little brats alive. I could take off, leave the bitch. I could take her bike and escape this dump... It's a no brainer._

Joker flung himself off the chair, he rummaged through her nearby handbag for key and a phone... Not forgetting to pick up her helmet.

"Safety first" _._ He chuckled "Cheers toots." J raised the helmet up to Harley, as if it was a glass of champagne. Just as he was about to leave the room, he glanced back at her.

"Fuck sake Joker, you're going soft." He growled, throwing the helmet on the floor. J walked over to her, and carefully scooped her up into his arms. He held her there for a few seconds, enjoying the way her body felt against his chest. Joker quickly shook out of his thoughts and placed her down on the couch.

Harley's hair had fallen out and now cascaded in soft waves over her face and chest. Joker smiled at the sight and rolled up her bike jacket, placing it under her head.

Before he turned away, the Joker sighed, shaking his head from side to side as he moved her thick waves of hair out of her face. Seeing that her neck was turning purple with hand mark bruises forming, he fluttered his pale fingertips over the raw flesh, admiring how beautiful the contrast was against her skin.

"See you around Doc!" Joker chuckled, recoiling his hand. J turned around and switched off the lights, locking the door behind himself.

Putting the helmet on his head, he walked down the corridor. " _Fits like a glove."_

The Joker chuckled at the thought that he'd be walking out of here tonight, straight out the front door like any sane man.

With the door insight he skipped towards it, laughing the whole way. "They really should sort out security in this place." His voice muffled by the helmet made him laugh harder.

Pushing the door open dramatically, he skipped down the steps towards the only bike sitting in the parking lot.

Harley woke with a deep groan shortly after he'd left. She quickly scrambled off the sofa, missing her footing she landed with an almighty ' _Thump'._

"Shit!" Harley cursed, standing up she felt around for her desk in the darkness. Once she finally found it, she flicked on the light. Harley rubbed her head and leant against her desk chair, in that moment she realised that her handbag was emptied all over the floor, and that her old photo album was laying in the corner. She scurried across the room, picking up the contents of her bag, she noticed that her keys had gone... but they weren't her Bike keys. No, she always left them in her jacket pocket. The Joker had only taken her office keys. Despite the discomfort she was in Harley couldn't help but smile.

 _Jokes on you asshole._

Harley ran over towards her jacket, feeling for the keys. She unlocked the door from the inside and sprinted down the hallway. With the front doors still open, Harley picked up her speed and ran towards the car park.

And there he was... Standing over her bike, picking through the keys muttering to himself.

Whilst watching his movements carefully, she couldn't help but smile at his stupidity.

The Joker growled, gnashing his silver grill together in his mouth, in a fit of rage, he chucked the dud keys over his shoulder, and started to inspect the bike, hoping to hotwire it to make his getaway.

"Fuck sake, I bloody knew it was too easy.. Now how do ya even hotwire this piece of junk?" He kicked the front tire, hurting himself in the process. "Fuck!"

Harley approached from the shadows, slipping the bike keys into the waistband of her skirt. "Need a lil' help Puddin?" She teased.

His head turned sharply to her direction. Clenching his fists and storming towards her, he growled with the helmet still covering his face.

"You!" Walking faster J pointed at her, making her step backwards as he approached. "I thought I dealt with you!" Now face to face, she decided to stand her ground. She had the upper hand in this moment not him... He would need her help if he wanted to escape tonight..

"Not well enough it seems." Harley retorted with a slight smirk.

"Should of killed you when I had the chance." Joker spat, now removing his helmet and throwing it on the floor.

"Then why didn't you?" Harley asked, folding her arms across her chest. She winced slightly remembering the feeling of his foot connecting with her stomach when he kicked her.

The Joker ran his fingers through his thick green hair and grinned at her. His body suddenly stiffened when he noticed a lump in her skirt waist band.

"Give it to me." He demanded, opening his hand out.

"Why didn't you kill me?" She asked, keeping her strong stance.

"Don't test my patience Harley." Joker barked, taking slow steps forward.

"Answer me, then maybe I'll consider helpin' you." Harley spoke, allowing her accent to slip through her bruised throat.

"Don't make bargains with me... Little Girl." Seeing that she wasn't going to budge, he growled. "I didn't kill you because.."

"Because?" She repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"It would be too easy... too kind." His charming smile turned to anger, she saw his eyes slowly glaze over again, possessed by his own darkness.

"Mr.. J?" Harley whispered, knowing what she'd just unleashed and what the consequences would be. She slowly stepped backwards away from him, but with every step she took, he moved forward closing the gap. Harley turned to run but before she could, he snatched at her waist and pulled her back.

Struggling against his arms, she started to beat against his chest.

"Now, I won't ask again.. Give me the keys." Joker snarled, gripping her painfully.

Harley ignored him and continually slammed her fists against him. Sick of her pointless struggle, he grabbed her wrists and twisted them, causing her to cry out.

"KEYS. NOW." J shouted, but he was still met with silence. Joker let out a deep sigh, he was really getting bored of her stubbornness. "I will get them myself." He threatened.

"You wouldn't." She gasped breathlessly, all her energy wasted on fighting him.

"Try me." He released her left wrist, smirking at her tattoo. He slid his hand down her body, to her waist, taking in every inch of her curves. The Joker's thumb played with the waistband of her skirt where the keys sat.

With his attention distracted by her body, Harley took advantage of his ignorance and brought her knee up swiftly, hitting him directly in the groin.


	9. Regretful Violence

"Son of a-" The Joker released his grip on her and stumbled backwards. Harley had exploited his weakness for her and weakness is dangerous... It can get you and others killed. He'd have to learn to control that, especially around her.

Harley gasped as he pushed her backwards to shield the tender spot between his legs. She took this opportunity to turn and run, run back to the Asylum to get the Guards, Hell, anyone that could detain him. Running as fast as she could, Harley managed to get to the front door steps, she quickly turned around to give him a quick glance but when she did he was gone.

The Joker was nowhere to be seen, he wasn't crouched down on the cold floor where she'd left him. A gasp escaped her lips when she turned back and saw the green haired clown towering over her with a wide grin spread across his face. Within moments she felt her bike helmet rapidly connect with the back of her head.

Harley's hands shot out in front of her body, hoping to break the fall but when her skull connected with the harsh surface of the ground, she was consumed by darkness.

Joker crouched down over her body. He quickly picked her body up from the steps, blood trickling down her face. The impact of her head hitting the steps added to the already damaged area from earlier, meant that she was out cold. Leaning her body against his, he reached down and grabbed the keys from her waist band, pausing for a moment to decide what to do with her.

 _She's a good lil' fighter. She has potential, with the right mentor..._

It was decided, she now belonged to him. His to teach, train and turn into the woman that she was born to be. His own little pet.

Harley's lip body was now laying on his lap, the helmet that had caused her unconsciousness now covered her head. J didn't want to add to the already battered area on the back of her skull and if she woke up, all she would see is darkness anyway.

Flicking her visor down, he started to engine and tore down the streets of Gotham, despite the situation, he still couldn't believe how easy it was to escape, literally strolling out the front door. "Ooohhhhh-haha!"

After riding for about half an hour, they arrived at his most recent hideout. It wasn't to shabby, the place he called home was an old hotel, disused with bricks crumbling on the outside.

He parked the bike beside the front door. Lifting Harley up carefully, he carried her towards the door. Once they were inside, the Joker moaned in delight, almost forgetting how beautiful it was. The hotel had been transformed into an old fashioned gentlemen's club. Leather chairs and sofas, dark burgundy walls, polished tables and a huge chandelier decorated the entire area. Rooms branched off from the main reception area, including a lounge, library, dining room and entertainment area.

Tossing her keys in the small bowl at the reception desk, he walked over to the grand staircase, graced with a deep red carpet. Gently walking up them, he reached the top and turned to his left towards the Master bedroom.

There were small Victorian oil lamps that lit the way to his room, the dim lighting adding the vintage atmosphere. Finally outside his room, he leant his back against it and pushed it open with his body as his hand grasped the door handle.

The Joker paused and sighed deeply. "Glad to be home."

Walking over to the bed in the centre of the room, he admired it. The four poster bed was a dark oak colour and absolutely massive, with silk purple curtains hanging from each post. The covers were a quilted emerald green with pillows to match; beside it were two large bedside tables, still keeping with the theme of dark oak.

Carefully placing a still comatose Harley in the centre of the bed, he leant over her body and switched the lamps on. He climbed onto the bed next to her to remove the helmet, trying to be as gentle as possible. But when he lifted it up, he saw the extent of the damage that he had inflicted on her, a huge gash on the right hand side of her forehead, another on the crown of her head with purple bruises engulfing her neck and her wrists. But despite all the damage, she was still as gorgeous as the first day he had laid eyes on her.

The Joker placed the helmet at the bottom of the bed, returning his eyes to her. Her hair was thick and matted with dried blood, some blood sat on her jawline were the helmet had kept it from flowing down her face naturally.

J bit his lip playfully, trying to stifle giggles that were beginning to erupt from his throat. Getting up from the bed in one fluid motion, he approached the en suite bathroom. Switching on the light, he caught his own reflection.

Giving himself a wide grin and a quick wink, he walked over to the vintage bathtub which was so deep, you could swim in it. He reached over turning both taps on and adding bubble. Letting steam rise from the water and watching the tub fill, he let out a satisfied growl and walked back over to Harley.

He started to undress her, wanting her to clean and comfortable to sleep off her unconsciousness. He was unbuttoning her blouse when noticed a small burn mark under her left collarbone. It was old but it hadn't seen medical attention, the scarring was so deep that the skin around it had puckered slightly.

 _Mmm, more secrets Doc?_

After stripping her down to her underwear, J picked her up and walked over towards the tub and he placed her in. Supporting her back with his arm so that she didn't slip below the surface, he got a sponge filled with soap and started to clean her body. The Joker rubbed smooth movements over her face, scrubbing away the dried blood with his fingers.

 _Beautiful._

After her skin was clean he dipped her below the water, letting it cascade over her face and consume her hair. Unable to get a good position to wash her hair, J let her drop below the surface for a moment longer while he removed his shirt. Now dressed in only his Arkham sweatpants, he lowered himself into the tub, pulling her up onto his lap.

He inspected the cut on the crown of her head, trying to avoid it with the shampoo. Massaging the soap into the ends of her hair, he detangled it in the process. Rinsing and applying the conditioner, he sat there for a moment, wondering why he had gone to all this effort for some ignorant, workaholic, snobby Doctor. But the truth is, he liked her. In his own little way, not the flowers, chocolates and lovie-dovie way, but he felt kindness towards her and he had tinge of regret when he struck her unconscious. He'd never regretted violence before but with her he did.

She made him feel things that he'd never felt before, urges no other woman had brought out in him, impulses that would land him in trouble if he continued to be close to her. But at this moment, he just didn't care.

"That should do." Joker muttered rinsing her hair. Lifting her out he wrapped a towel around her small bruised body. J took her back to the bed and placed her back on the sheets. He quickly changed into some dry sweatpants and left the room, not wanting to be around her anymore.

 _Not worth the trouble I tell ya._

He needed space to collect his thoughts and regroup with his henchmen and business contacts. After all no rest for the wicked.

Hours had passed and it was now almost 7am. The Joker had been in his study since he left Harley, catching up with his businesses and his jobs on the side.

Because of his long vacation at Arkham, his income wasn't as regular as it has been. Sure he had his clubs, but he missed the thrill of ripping off mob bosses, or the odd bank robbery, but what he missed most was the cat and mouse chase between him at Batsy.

It was time to meet his old friend again and continue the game they've played for so long, but he'd have to train his little Harlequin up first. She would be his secret weapon.

J had organised a meeting with his Henchmen this morning, a little debrief and report on their activities since he'd been gone. Most of them lived in their own accommodation but this hotel was as much their homes as it was his.

"Gooood Morning Fellas." Joker chirped. All of his men had gathered in the dining room, taking their assigned seats like the knights of the round table.

"Morning boss." They all said, like pupils to their head teacher.

"Glad to see everyone's looking well. Now today's meeting is an opportunity for you to tell me about any changes that may have happened in my absence. You know how I hate to find out second hand."

The Joker was sitting at the head of the table, looking across at his Henchmen. Usually when he'd been away, they often went on their own little missions, just to keep up spirits and keep everyone in their proper place.

"Well Boss now you mention it.." His second in command, Hutch spoke up. He got his nickname after they were on a job, he was the getaway driver and as they fled the scene he drove into someone's back garden... Straight into a rabbit hutch. He'd come along way since then, being in service for the Joker for 5 years to date.

"Go on Hutch." J encouraged.

"Well, Penguin has renovated the Iceberg Lounge, it's been pulling in our regulars from the clubs. We've tried to compete with him but, without you boss, we haven't been able to come up with any good ideas to claw back the customers."

"Ah, it seem we'll have to show ol' Pengy how we deal with competitors in Gotham. I appreciate honesty boys. I suggest for now we do things by the book, since my escape we don't want to draw any attention to ourselves now, do we fellas?"

"No boss." The said all together.

"I'll come down to the King of Diamonds tonight and we can take it from there. On another note, anything from old Bat-brain?" Joker growled.

"No boss, though the word on the street is, he's just put Crane away again. He's formulated a new toxin which can cause fear to the extent that the victim tears their own flesh off their bones, until death."

"Sheesh and they say I'm nuts." The Joker let out a shriek of laughter, Crane had always been a nut bag, but this was intense, not even the Joker toxin could compete with that.

"Boys it seems we have some clearing up to do around here... Things have slipped since I've been away, time to restore order to Gotham."

All his men nodded. The Joker had this power over people, he was the Clown prince of crime in this city and it was evident that the other Rouges had forgotten who really was in charge.

Hutch shifted in his chair and cleared his throat. "Err boss, the boys and I have been wondering... Well, how did you escape Arkham? We thought we were breaking you out next month? You usually send word if plans change."

"Things took an unexpected turn..." He muttered. "Speaking of which... Nobody is to enter my room under any circumstances. If you do, I'll rip your balls off and feed them to you. Understood?"

"Yes Boss."

"Good. Hutch, contact Jerry and send him over here ASAP."

"Okay boss, on it." Hutch nodded.

"Meeting over Fellas." Joker left the room abruptly, remembering the little blonde in his room.

"I wonder what's up there then?" Spoke Will, the newest Henchmen.

"None of our business, don't make the mistake of being curious Will." Hutch was watching as Will's eyes grew in curiosity. He was only young, 20 ish and still new to the game, but he knew that tone of voice and what it meant.


	10. Rules

The Joker walked to his bedroom door and unlocked it slowly. Shutting the door behind himself, he walked over to her. His dear little Harlequin still looked exactly the same as when he left her. It had been 8 hours since he'd decided to saddle himself with this blonde burden and now it was now time for to wake up.

"Harley." He murmured, shaking her shoulders. "Harley?" J shook a little harder this time, causing the bed to bounce, but she still didn't respond.

"HARLEY!? Wake up sleeping beauty." He said, continuing to shake her body a little more forcefully. Her head rolled from side to side with a distorted groan leaving her lips.

 _C'mon._

Loosing his temper slightly at her resistance to join the land of the living, he slapped her face lightly. But again, still nothing. Joker growled deeply, he sprung back away from her and marched towards the bathroom, with a cunning idea rattling around in his head. He grabbed a tall glass from the vanity and filled it full of water.

"Last chance Harls." J warned as he walked back to her and removed the towel from her body. Joker threw it across the room and hovered the full cup above her body, tilting it little by little, thus allowing droplets of icy cold water to land on her stomach. Harley squirmed and let out a hitched breath under the gentle sting of the liquid. Now moving the cup to her neck, J let it trickle over her. Harley gasped again but this time her face displayed her face a crease of enjoyment. The water seemed to have the opposite effect on her that the Joker desired, but he couldn't help but enjoy the sight of her squirming and writhing under him.

"Harley?" He moved his lips to her ear, ghosting his breath across her skin. "Harley? wake up."

"M- Mistah J?" She mumbled, with her eyes still closed.

Joker smirked at her reply. "Dreaming about me Doll?"

Harley didn't reply, instead she ran her tongue over her plump bottom lip. J shuddered at the sight, but it soon turned to boiling rage when he noticed the affect that this Doctor was having on him. Unable to remain patient he cursed and chucked the rest of the water in the glass over her face.

With a gasp, Harley shot up awake. Looking around confused, she focused on his face, trying to remember the night before. Harley began to crawl backward against the head of the bed, trying to get some distance from him. She looked down at her half naked body, covered in water. Her face changed from confused to shocked and scared. "Wha-what have you done to me? Why am I-I?"

J shuffled closer, but she held out her hands in defence. "Get away from me!" Harley shouted.

"Calm down," J eased. "I'm not going to hurt you."

His words fell on deaf ears when all Harley could notice was his state of undress. Completely shirtless, wearing nothing but grey sweatpants. She clutched tightly to her half naked body, covering her figure from his fiery blue eyes. "What did you do to me?!"

Joker threw his head back and laughed at the undertone of her accusation. "Don't worry Princess, I didn't touch you."

"Liar!" She shouted, all fear gone now with it being replaced with pure anger.

"Don't you dare call me a liar!" J snapped back, pointing one of his impossible long fingers at her. "I didn't touch you!"

Harley opened her mouth to retort but instead she couldn't help but examine his body. A skull jester tattoo was situated on the top right hand side of his shoulder, big enough to cover that half of his chest, on the opposite side was 'HAHAHAHA' Written repeatedly, with a deck of cards above it. On his left arm the 'HAHA's' continued. It was insane, but so was he. She realised in that moment that he really meant it when he said that his tattoos represented him.

His left hand had his trademark grin inked onto it, and the same picture appeared again on his right bicep also had some sort or bird tattoo with an arrow piercing it's body and on the left sat the Bat symbol with a dagger penetrating the centre. Harley squinted to get a better look. She'd heard the rumors about why he wore a grill, she was told that Batman had kicked his face in after he killed his sidekick Robin, as if the grill wasn't enough of a reminder, the maniac got a bloody tattoo as well.

"See something you like toots?" Joker purred, seeing her eyes wonder.

Harley rolled her eyes and ignored him. "Why am I here? Why am I-I half n-naked?" She stuttered, bringing her knees to her chest to cover her body more.

Joker sat on the edge of the bed with a large Cheshire grin. "I told you not to provoke me. Getting in the way of my escape was foolish." He snapped. "But never the less, I'm still willing to help you."

"Help me?" A tear slipped out of Harley's eyes. "You almost killed me, twice! You've looked through my personal belongings, stolen my bike, bash me over the head with my own helmet, kept me hostage, stripped me and done God knows what else! And you think that's helpful?"

Joker growled. "Don't you dare talk back to me! I can kill you anytime I want!"

"I already told you to kill me, but it seems your bark is clearly worse than your bite." She spat. Angry tears now rolling instead of scared ones.

"You're really pushing it sweets." With that he crawled over to her, she backed against the headboard further with no way of escaping. His eyes clouded again, and that's when he gave her a sharp backhand to her face. J leant over to the bedside table revealing a small blade in his hand, grabbing her chin he pushed it upwards, pressing the knife to her throat.

"Now you're gunna shut you pretty little mouth and listen kay?" He snarled.

Harley nodded, allowing small beaded tears to splash onto the reflective blade, Her eyes never left his.

"Good. Now listen and listen good. I'm only going to say this once. You and me ain't equals sweetheart, you're mine now. I own you. You will do everything I tell you to do, with now resistance." Joker said firmly. "Now a few rules before we begin... 1. NO backchat, or you'll get a backhand. 2. You'll do what I tell you without question. 3. When you're with me and the boys, speak when you're spoken to, not a moment before. 4. Dinner is your job now, you have to earn your keep. 5. DO NOT under any circumstances enter my office. You better be dying if you do, or you'll wish that you were. 6. No going out. Not unless you have my permission and escorted by me or my men. 7. Keep your opinions to yourself. 8. I better see a smile on your face at all times, or I'll carve one into it. Heath Ledger style. 9. Lateness will not be tolerated, I need you punctual at all times. 10. Your training will be intense, refuse or upset me and I'll kill you, slowly and intimately until you beg for death." He warned with a heavy glint behind his eyes. "You better remember these because I don't give second chances. Understand me Princess?"

"Y-yes." Harley stuttered, feeling the cold blade still against her neck.

"Good, any questions?" J released the blade from the throat and sat back on his knees.

"Why-why me?" She asked, now rubbing her neck.

"I see potential in you toots, you and me are cut from the same cloth. I see the woman behind your eyes trying to break free, aching to break loose. With my help, I can release you, make you see the world as it should be seen. I can set your mind free, you'll experience things people only dream about, your deepest and darkest desires will become reality." Moving closer, Joker placed a hand on her shoulder. "You won't want for anything in this world now you're with me."

"Okay." Harley gulped, not agreeing but not wanting to antagonise him further.

"Okay? That's all you have to say?" He asked, raising a brow

In fear of upsetting him, she swallowed the lump in her throat and whispered. "I dunno what to say... Thanks I guess?"

 _What you're thanking him? He's going to destroy you, physically and mentally! He'll break you, and your thanking him? Wake up Harls! This ain't a game, he's a criminal a dangerous, violent, and damn right insane one. Get out! Get outta there! Better to die trying than become him._

"Good Girl." J said, patting her on the head like a dog. He then moved off the bed and walked over to his wardrobe. "I'll go shopping tomorrow but for now this should fit." He tossed one of his old shirts at her, letting it land in a heap on the middle of the bed. "Don't just stare at it! Get dressed."

She bit her tongue, holding back the unsavoury words that she wanted to throw at him. Picking up the soft red cotton shirt, she pulled it over her body. The fabric swallowed her whole. Despite it being way too big, it was soft and gentle on her bruised skin. Shaking her hair with her fingers, it fell into calming waves down past her shoulders.

Joker stared at her, with a slightly parted mouth. Clearing his throat awkwardly, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the bed and out the door.

"Where are we going?" She asked, trying to keep up.

"Training." J snapped, dragging her out to the corridor and towards the stairs.

"This place is- I wasn't expecting-" Harley said, easing to a halt.

"Yeah, its pretty cool huh? I don't do the whole warehouse gig anymore." He laughed.

"Umm... Mr Joker? W-where do I sleep?" Harley asked, turning towards him. Unsure if this was an appropriate question after his list of rules.

"With me of course, where else?" Joker spoke as if the answer were obvious. But it wasn't, not to her. A hotel which was full of countless rooms, she had hoped for her own... Away from him. To plan an escape.

"Well, I kinda assumed I'd get my own room, living in a hotel and all." Harley muttered.

"Rule 11. Don't assume." Joker retorted.

"Ok." She whispered, feeling deflated at his answer.

"There's no room at the Inn toots, so your bunking with me."

She nodded, wondering how and if she could ever escape him. Leading her down the stairs, he gave her a quick tour of the hotel. Again making it quite clear to never, ever, enter his study.

"Time for the boys to met ya!" He beamed, clearly excited to show of his new toy to his henchmen.

"What?" Harley gasped, clutching the shirt around her body.

"The boys? My employees? Henchmen? I ain't stupid enough to do all my crazy on my own." He chuckled. J pulled her into the lounge where the boys sat watching T.V, playing cards and throwing darts at a picture of Batman pinned up on the wall.

"Hello boys!" He greeted with a wide grin. "This is Harley, say hello Harley." J encouraged, nudging her in her side. All the men suddenly stopped what they where doing and stared at her. One man even let out a wolf whistle, leaving Harley feeling exposed, venerable, and unable to speak.

"H-Hello." Harley stuttered.

"Ain't she a peach?" Joker beamed, he pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her waist. Harley was shocked by his touch, but it wasn't unpleasant. The men all grunted in agreement, accept one.

"Harls these fine gentlemen are.." Gesturing the men from left to right. "Will, Tony, Beni, Adam, Cameron, Mikey... And this is my main man, Hutch."

This man was the one who was giving her the death glare. He obviously had some influence over the Joker.

"Harley will be staying with us for a while, not sure exactly how long... it really all depends." He dug his nails into her side, just a small reminder to watch her step. "If any of you touch her I'll cut you up into tiny little pieces and mail them to your mothers. Get me?"

"Yes boss." They all spoke in unison.

"Hutch, where's Jerry?" Joker asked, changing the subject.

"He's being questioned by the GCPD about your escape." Hutch's eyes darted to Harley "And the disappearance of some Doctor."

"Ah that's a bummer. No matter I'll catch up with him later." J dismissed. He turned back to Harley and gave her a smirk, which held a hint of violence behind it.


	11. Decision Time

Leading Harley out of the lounge, Joker gestured at her to walk ahead. Turning on his heel swiftly, he moved quickly back towards his men. "That's a promise fellas. Don't touch what's mine." He growled these words, with anger surfacing. Blinking through the haze in his eyes he continued more calmly. "Any vulgar comments, wolf whistles or wandering eyes, I'll sew your mouths and eyes shut. Okay?"

No verbal response was given, but by the look in all their faces, they understood. When the Joker returned to Harley on the other side of the door, Hutch let out a deep sigh. "This ain't gunna end well."

"Whatcha' mean Hutch?" Curious, Will shifted in his seat. "She's hot, we could all do with some eye candy around this place."

"She's trouble I'm telling ya'. When have you ever seen the boss with a gal? Never." Hutch snapped, folding his arms across his chest.

"She looks harmless enough..." Will moved towards Hutch, taking the empty seat next to him. Leaning in for a whisper. "What you gunna do Hutch?"

"Boss don't do harmless... She's gunna ruin everything we've built, our empire." He said, tapping his gun holster.

Will knew exactly what was going to happen if she became a distraction. "He'll kill you, you know that right?"

"He won't choose her over me. No way." Hutch replied confidently.

Joker lead Harley towards the Garage after they slipped out of the lounge. Walking through the cold musky room, He stopped her. "These fine machines are mine toots." He said, pointing at the purple Lamborghini, Matte black Audi R8 and a Vibrant green Aston Martin DB9.

"Very James bond.." She chuckled, quickly placing a hand over her mouth. _Am I allowed to laugh, was that a rule?_

He grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from her face. "Don't you ever, and I mean ever, hide a smile, laugh or giggle from me again."

Nodding, she raised her eyes to his, searching his eyes for answers. She wondered how he changed his personality so quickly. Harley panned across the garage, taking in the smell of diesel and petrol. She loved that smell. She then noticed a car with a cover over it in the corner, without realising, she moved towards it. Harley was drawn to it somehow, like a magnet.

"What's under here?" She asked, grasping the cover in her fingers. She looked to the Joker for permission, he granted it with a smirk. Without hesitation she pulled off the cover, it landed in a heap at her feet. Her eyes suddenly grew wide. "What. The. Fuck?!" Underneath sat her old Mini, the one she sold. _How?_ She balled her hands into fists, her anger was to much to contain. _What the-?_

"Problem Pumpkin?" Joker teased, folding his arms across his chest.

"Don't you Pumpkin me! How'd you get this?" Harley shouted, gesturing to the car. He saw her eyes glaze over... _How delicious._

"Watch your tongue Princess!" This was a warning but a light one, he wanted to see what she would do next.

"How did you-? Tell me!" Harley demanded.

Ignoring her, he chuckled. The first part of her training had begun and it was to see how far she'd go.

"Answer me Damnit!" She yelled, feeling rage bubble in her blood like toxin.

"I brought it." J retorted, stepping closer to her. "Have you forgotten the rules already sweets?"

"None of those rules forbid me at being angry, you asshole!" She replied.

"C'mon then." Extending his arms, gesturing her forward to invite her anger. "Gimme your best shot."

Harley tried to blink through her rage, but it was all too much. He'd kidnapped her, rendered her unconscious... twice, nearly killed her.. TWICE. Taken her away from her life, and trapped her in this hell hole. Granted it was a nice place but the atmosphere wasn't. His men either wanted to fuck her or kill her, especially Hutch. She'd been dragged around like some rag doll, Stalked, abused and now he had her car!

Harley walked up to him with her fists clenched. Her face trying to swallow the rising anger. Suddenly, within a split second, all the words she'd been holding back tumbled out.

"You sick, twisted, pathetic Clown. You're the worst kind of human being I've ever had the misfortune to meet!" She yelled. "You use this chemical accident as an excuse for your madness, but the truth is. You where born a maniac! You say everything you do is a dark desire, the same that you 'claim' to see in me. Wake up Asshole! I ain't ever gunna be like you! I'd rather die a hundred times over, be ripped limb from limb than become you. I can't stand the sight of you-you sick fuck! You act as if you know me. You don't know the first thing about me! I don't want anything to do with you!" Harley panted.

Erratic laughter suddenly rose form the Joker's chest. "Sticks and stones baby."

Still face to face, their eyes were riddled with fury. His lips turned into a slight grin, he loved the sight of her unravelling before him. Noticing his amusement, Harley, who was still consumed with anger, raised her left hand and slapped him hard across the face. She smiled unknowingly when she heard her hand connect with his cheekbone.

"You disgust me." She spat in his face.

Stunned by her actions, he was frozen on the spot.

Harley stood for a moment, expecting him to react, but he didn't he just stared at her face, with no emotion and no signal of what he was thinking.

Waiting over, she pushed past him and exited the garage. Harley stormed off into the direction which they came from. Rushing towards the reception area, she saw the front door. Freedom was just a few inches away, with nobody to stop her.

Noticing her keys in the bowl at the desk, she grabbed them and headed towards the door.

The Joker was still frozen on the spot. He had started to unleash her, maybe not fully but he had made a crack in the surface. He just needed to keep digging to find the hidden gold. Although the Joker had wanted this, her words started to sting. She hadn't hated him in the Asylum, she liked him. They had their moments but she had genuinely showed some affection towards him. J started to remember the session when she sat on his lap, neither of them speaking, just looking at each other with half lidded eyes.

Waking from his trance, he clenched his fists and ran out the door.

"HARLEEEEEEEEY!" She heard her name echo down the hallway, followed by a door slamming and rapid footsteps.

Running over to the door and out to the driveway, Harley saw her bike, sitting there without a scratch. She was somewhat surprised that he'd kept it, surely he would of dumped it or burnt it? Harley pause for a moment, quickly running through her options.

 _Where would I go? He'd only find me again, and then he'd kill me. He'd have no choice but to. I know too much now, I'm in too deep. The GCPD can't protect me against him, I'm a dead if I leave. I could just live here until I find a fool proof escape plan... Or I kill him... Spontaneous escapes just ain't going to cut it with this guy._

Still facing her bike, she heard the Joker open the front door slowly. He watched her in the sunlight just staring at the bike, then back to the keys she clutched in her hands.

Unbeknownst to them all of the Joker's henchmen's faces were pressed against the window. After hearing their domestic, some of the men had placed bets. Would he kill her? Would he release her? Or will she stay?

It was the Latter. Harley took a deep breath, relaxed her shoulders and turned back round towards the door. Not dignifying him with a glance, she walked past him back to the reception and dropped the keys back into the bowl.

Joker was astonished at her reaction, he'd thought that she would bolt. Get away as far as she could but she didn't. Something must be keeping her here.

His eyes were followed her body as she walked back up the stairs and into one of the rooms. Hearing the door slam, he let out a sigh of relief.

Hutch discreetly slid out of the shadows and approached the Joker. "Boss maybe you should let her go? She ain't worth the trouble." He spoke cautiously, still seeing the slight glaze to his eyes.

"Don't advise me on matters like this Hutch, they're none of your business." J snapped ."I have plans for her."

"Okay boss, understood." Hutch surrendered.

"Good, now I want coffee sent to my room. Knock before you enter." Joker ordered. Hutch looked with confusion, the Joker had never used him to do tasks like this, that was for the new recruit. But he still couldn't decide if that was still Will or now Harley?

"Well.. what you waiting for?!" Joker spat. Not wanting to anger him further, Hutch scurried off into the kitchen, muttering under his breath.

Seeing Hutch walk out of sight, J skipped up the stairs towards his room. Opening it slowly, he saw Harley sat in the middle of the bed, head resting on her knees in silence. He still couldn't understand why she stayed? She hated him, she'd made it perfectly clear what she thought about him.

"Go away." Her voice was muffled, not raising her head to meet him.

Shutting the door behind himself and discreetly locking it. J made his way over to the bed, he sat on the edge, watching her curiously.

"Talk to me like that again, and I swear to god I'll-"

"Why haven't you already?" Harley asked, now raising her head slowly. Joker saw dried tears stuck to her cheeks with her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"I don't owe you any explanation for my actions Pumpkin... Now since you've decided to stay... are you gunna be a good girl for Daddy?"

"Who said I'm staying?" Harley argued.

"You'd be gone by now if you weren't." He replied.

Harley knew that she had made her choice now. She'd have to stick to it, there's no way another opportunity to escape like that was going to crop up anytime soon.

"What do you want from me? I mean really?" Her tone changed, looking at him more intensely.

"I want you to do as your told."


	12. Satin Lips

"Do you think that you can manage that for me Princess?" Joker asked, admiring the way her tears sat on the edge of her lash line.

"Ye-yes." Harley sobbed gently, starting to relax. "Mistah J?" She said, trying to defuse the tension that still hung in the air.

"What is it Harlequin?" He replied in a lighter tone, they'd already had two arguments since she arrived, best not to make it a three.

"Err... my feet are cold, can I borrow some socks please? Harley whispered gently.

J's face softened and he let out a small chuckle, she giggled with him.

 _There it is, that smile._

"Let me see?" Without much warning he grabbed her left ankle and pulled her towards him. placing his warm hands on her small feet, he felt how ice cold they were.

"W-what are you doing?" Harley gasped when she felt his skin on hers, his warmth. They hadn't really had contact like this before. Not when she was conscious anyway.

"Warming them up. Do you have a problem with that?" He growled.

"No, no, it just feels-."

"What?" J asked, applying pressure.

Harley shrugged. "Kinda nice?"

Joker smiled and gently massaged her feet, not looking at her but concentrating on his task. She relaxed under his touch, with his tender hands, she could almost forget the past 24 hours. Suddenly there was a loud knocking on the door. Joker tried to ignore it, hoping that Hutch would get the message and return later. But he didn't, and the knocking continued.

"Urgh." J threw his hands in the air and jumped off the bed, over towards the door. 

"What?!" Joker spat, face to face with a rather nervous looking Hutch.

"The coffee you wanted Boss?" He said, holding a tray with a full pot of coffee, two cups, milk and sugar.

"Oh yeah, just pop it on the table next to the bed, Hutchie." Extending the door wider, he slid past the Joker and walked towards the bed. Harley tensed when she caught his glare. He had daggers in his eyes, she could of sworn she saw a little smirk appear on his face.

Hutch returned towards the door. Quickly the Joker out stretched his arm, blocking the doorway. He leant into Hutch's ear and whispered. "Next time I don't answer the door... take the goddamn hint."

"Sure thing Boss, sorry Boss." Hutch apologised.

The Joker removed his arm, waiting for Hutch to leave. "Well.. off you go."

Hutch left without hesitation. Joker suddenly slammed the door behind himself and turned back towards Harley. "Just can't get the staff these days." He smiled, ruining his pale fingers through his thick green hair.

Harley giggled, but it was forced. She couldn't shake the feeling that Hutch had it in for her. Was he jealous?

"What's wrong?" J asked, walking over and cocking his head to one side.

"Nothing, Just tired." Harley shrugged, not being able to shake this bad feeling.

Joker rolled his eyes at her reply. He moved over next to the coffee tray and began to fiddle about. "Coffee?" He asked.

She nodded enthusiastically, it had been a while since her last cup. In her line of work, coffee was her version of holy water.

"How'd you take it?" Joker said, dangling a teaspoon in the air.

"One sugar and milk please." Harley smiled.

"Coming right up." He poured the steaming hot coffee into the mug and slipped in a sugar cube, adding some milk to make it splash. Harley rolled her eyes when she noticed the state of the coffee tray. He'd made an absolute mess, the whole thing was covered in coffee droplets and milk. She couldn't help but giggle to herself.

"What's so funny?" Joker asked, not realising the mess he'd made.

"You are!" Harley slid off the bed and moved over to him. "All this mess for one cup? Seriously?" She grabbed the small tea towel and started to mop up the destruction he'd caused.

"Leave it." J snapped, pulling her hands away from the tray. He snatched the towel away from her and threw it to the floor.

"You're so messy!" Harley accused, resting on her hips.

"I like things a little chaotic." He winked deviously.

Both now grinning at each other, Harley felt herself become drawn to him. After everything he'd done, everything he'd put her through, she still found him irresistible. She wondered if that was the reason why she had decided to stay. He was magnetic and she just couldn't help but be pulled in.

Joker stopped pouring the coffee, realising this was the moment he'd been waiting for. Maybe after he kissed her, she'd wake up and see life through his eyes.

She drew in closer when the Joker began to close the gap. He gently moved the coffee tray to one side and smoothly grabbed her waist and pulled her up onto the table. Harley let out a small gasp when his hands found her body. Closing the gap further, he ran his hands up her legs to her thighs and squeezed them with gentle intent.

"Mistah J?" She whispered slowly, enjoying his touch. Harley's blue eyes found his again and as if in sync, they both leant in, lips only mere inches apart. Harley released another slow breath. But for him, it was all happening too slowly, he just wanted to feel her lips on his.

Impatience got the better of him, and before things delayed any further, Joker urgently pressed his lips onto hers. He squeezed her thighs feeling her soft satin lips move with his own. Harley moaned into his mouth without resistance, her hands found the back of his neck and she slid her fingers into his slick hair.

Their lips moved more vigorously, turning form gentle urgency into a savage kiss. J's tongue invaded her mouth, exploring the depths of his own personal, delicious hell. Especially when Harley returned his curiosity. He inhaled her sweet scent of cherries, and began moving his stark white hands under her red shirt. Joker's fingers danced up to her waist, feeling every curve, every curve that he now owned.

"Mis - Mistah J. We, we can't." She gasped breathlessly between kisses as she felt the Joker's hands ravage more of her body. J ignored her words and moved his lips down to her jawline and then further downwards to her neck. He bit her skin softly, purring to the sounds of her sweet, destructive moans.

Throwing caution to the wind, Harley wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in. His chest was now pressed against hers and with every breath she took, her body swelled. Joker tasted like something she'd never had before... He tasted like hatred, cigars, alcohol and violence all rolled into one.

Harley grasped at the roots of his hair tighter, earning a deep groan form him as his mouth attacked her tender flesh. J hooked one of his arms around her ass and pushed her body into his. She felt his growing excitement inbetween her thighs and although she was enjoying his touch, with his lips on her body and his hands teasing her skin. She knew that if she continued, there would be no going back. Harley wasn't ready for that.

"J, we-we have to stop." She urged, letting her fingers flutter out of his hair. The Joker was too lost in the euphoria of the moment to even register her words, he then started to work his way down her neck to her chest.

"Stop please..." Harley protested weakly, feeling his mouth skim her collarbone. It wasn't until she felt his hands push her back so that she could lay down, did her brain fully snap out of his trance.

"STOP!" Harley grabbed his face and pulled it away from her, she felt disappointed in herself for letting it get that far, but he was magnetic.

"What?" He snapped with a serious glare. She didn't want to upset him but she couldn't commit to him in that way, not just yet.

"I can't do this." Harley said, removing his hands from her body and sliding off the table, trying to avoid his gaze.

Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her back. "Why not? You want this, I know you do."

"We can't J, can't you see that this is wrong?" She asked.

"No, I can't, there's no such thing as right and wrong, not in my world." Joker replied.

"Well, in mine there is." Harley snapped, feeling incredibly embarrassed.

"What's so wrong about it huh? I'm hot, you're hot, lets be hot together." J reached out again, wanting to pull her in.

A smile appeared on her face. _Trust him to come out with a statement like that._

"See, it makes sense right?" He grinned.

"No J we can't..." She muttered, biting her lip with the conflict her mind and body were cooking up.

"I can, it's you that can't!" Joker growled.

"I can't do this, not yet. I'm not ready." She insisted, feeling all of her defences crumble under his words.

"Why would you lead me on like that if you weren't ready? Don't play games with me Princess." He was angry now, she had teased him before back at Arkham, and we all know how that ended.

"I'm sorry." She gasped. His hands gripped her wrist and made her squeal slightly, she didn't know what he was capable of in a state like this. "Please, please don't force me J."

Joker growled through his grill, dropping her wrists and storming towards the door. He grabbed the handle and turned his head slightly to her direction. "Fuck this, I'm outta here."

Harley's body jumped as he slammed the door shut behind himself. Tears now began to fall down her face, onto her neck. It stung when they reached the small, red bite marks on her skin. Harley ran her fingers over them, they hurt but in a good way. She did want him, she wanted him so bad. The fact that he wanted her too made it so much more complicated. He was incredibly unpredictable, and she wasn't sure if she could handle his crazy as well as her own.

Joker stormed down the corridor, down the stairs and into the lounge, throwing himself into his armchair. All the men stared at him when he released a deep sigh.

"What's wrong boss?" Adam spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Bloody women, that's what's wrong." J muttered, with a snarl playing on his lips.

"Can't live with em' can't live without em' eh boss?" He replied.

Joker flashed him a glare. "Don't ever try and relate to me again chuck, got it?"

Hutch entered the room with several beers, he approached Joker offering him the cold beverage. "Thanks Hutchie Ol'Boy."

"Do you wanna talk about it boss, I don't mean to pry but I have experience, with, well women." Hutch said, settling down on the couch.

"Like I said... I don't want to talk about it." Joker grumbled, taking a sip of his drink. His eyes darted towards the T.V. "Why are we watching this crap for? You boys into gardening documentaries now? I'm gone for a few months and you've already turned soft." Grabbing the remote he switched to the news channel.

 _'Breaking News in Gotham city. Notorious mass murder criminal, The Joker has escaped Arkham Asylum. He appears to have taken a young female Doctor by the name of Harleen Quinzel. Later in the program we will be talking with the Gotham City Police Department about the recent break out from the Asylum, and their actions to resolve this incident from happening again, and of course the heart breaking kidnap of one of their most promising new comers, Dr. Harleen Quinzel. But now, we will be hearing from Johnny who is joined by Dr. Quinzel's boyfriend Mr Sam Hughes, Security Guard at the Asylum. Over to you Johnny.'_

 _"Thanks Julie, this evening I am joined by Dr. Quinzel's boyfriend Samuel. Tell me Sam, what can you tell us about the Joker?"_

 _"Well Johnny, he's just as the media describe him. He's possessive over my Harleen, we found in his cell a piece of paper containing information about her, her daily habits and where she lived. All the information someone would need to obtain if they were to abduct her. This kidnap was planned to the very last detail."_

 _"Thank you Sam, later on tonight we will be speaking with the GCPD about the recent escape. Tune in at 8pm on Gotham news for updates. The police have also reached out to the public and asked if anyone have any details on to contact them immediately. Back to the studio with Julie._

 _"Thank you Joh-"_

A shot rung out and the T.V screen shattered, sparks flying everywhere. All the Henchmen turned their attention to Joker, who had smoke rising from his firearm, which was still pointed at the T.V.

"That slimy little shit!"


	13. Panic

Harley jumped out of her skin when she heard the gun shot ring out. She was currently laying in the bath, trying to soak away her thoughts. She knew the shot came from the Joker, he was pissed and obviously used violence to express it. She wasn't surprised, though Harley did secretly hope that he'd shot Hutch, she'd never wished death on another human being before but he was an exception.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the bedroom door open. The Joker had entered, it sounded like he was smashing glass and furniture. Cursing under her breath, Harleysank back into the tub. Just when things went quiet, she heard him shouting on the phone. "I don't care! Just get your ass over to the club right now! We have the fate Sammy boy to discuss."

 _Sam? What? Sam from Arkham, the creep that asked me out every damn day for a whole week, that Sam?_

She sat still in the bath, listening to banging and things being broken and thrown across the room. Harley then heard the Joker muttering to himself "Boyfriend, don't make me laugh, the only thing that he could ever pull would be a door handle."

She had no idea what he was going on about, but she giggled a little. His footsteps came closer. Knowing he was going to come in, she gathered all the bubbles from the bath over her body, trying to keep some dignity.

The door creaked open, J didn't even look at her, but she saw him. Anger plastered all over his face with a shine of sweat on his brow. He was dressed in a suit, blood clinging to his knuckles desperately. He must have smashed something with his fist. Despite his dishevelled look, he looked _Damn fine._ His shirt was purple, unbuttoned slightly but still fitting him like a glove. He wore a silver blazer over the top, with thick golden chains hung around his neck paired with equally big rings on his bone white fingers. It would of looked tacky on anyone else, but he pulled it off perfectly.

He leaned over the sink to the mirror, slicking his hair back and straightened his jacket.

The Joker ignored her the whole time he was in there, he was still pissed about earlier but she could see that something else had bothered him. Just before he left the bathroom, He smirked and glanced briefly over his shoulder at her, then slammed the door behind himself.

"Silent treatment is it? Fine two can play at that game. You stupid jerk." Harley muttered.

After her long soak, she stepped out the bath and wrapped herself in a fluffy green towel. It was just the comfort she needed. Opening the bathroom door she saw the destruction he had caused, clothes scattered all over the floor and bed, with cologne bottle smashed against the wall and soaked into the carpet. Amongst all the mess she saw a little note on the bed.

' _Gone out. This room better be tidy when I come back, and you better still be here._ _\- J '_

"Charming." Harley scoffed.

Picking up one of his clean shirts on the floor, she dressed. This shirt was a metallic black colour and fitted her better than the other one. Pulling her hair up into a scruffy ponytail, she begun to clean the room. She took this opportunity to have a nose around. Walking over to his dresser, she saw various tubes of hair gel, lipstick and a small black box which contained his jewellery. Pulling open the draws she saw a range of weapons, a gun, quite small but no doubt powerful. Four identical knives, a grenade, two green bottles with 'J-Tox' written on them. Obviously his infamous Joker toxin. There was another knife, but this one had an Ivory handle.

Harley was tempted to remove all these object for her own safety, but decided against it. He'd go even more ape shit if he found out she had been snooping. After the room was tidy, her stomach started to rumble, it suddenly occurred to her that she hadn't eaten since she arrived.

"I could eat a horse." Harley groaned. She wondered if she was allowed to leave the room, but her hunger was so powerful that she just didn't care. Harley walked down the stairs cautiously, checking if there was anyone around. But it seemed as though everyone had gone out, probably something to do with the Joker's phone conversation.

Now in the kitchen, she scanned the fridge for food. Laying her eyes on some eggs, tomato and cheese, she brought them over to the counter and made herself a huge omelette. Taking the plate over to the lounge, she sat in front of the smashed T.V

Bored, she finished her food and washed up. Before leaving the kitchen, she noticed a small black pistol sitting on the barstool. Curiosity got the better of her and she picked it up. Testing the weight in her hands, she couldn't help but notice how natural it felt, like it belonged under her power. Inspecting the weapon, she took off the safety catch and cocked it back, aiming at the door. Acting like she knew what she was doing, her finger was twitching on the trigger, she didn't want to fire it but some natural instinct told her to. Her finger ran over the trigger and pulled. The shot was fast, the kick was slight not as much as she'd expected and the rush was amazing.

 _That was incredible._

She laughed at the fact that a tiny weapon like this could end a life. That if someone walked through the door right now, she could kill them instantly.

Harley watched the smoke rise from the barrel, dancing in front of her face, she was hypnotised. She moved the gun closer, running the barrel from her chin, down her neck to her collar bone. It was still hot, but not unbearable. Bringing it back up to her jawline, she played with the trigger guard. The power she felt was immense, in this moment she was at her own mercy. She didn't want to kill herself but being both the victim and the threat to her own life...Felt like _freedom_.

Coming out of her trance, she gasped and threw the gun on the floor, and it slid under the bench out of sight. _What's happening to me?_

Running out of the kitchen back to the Joker's bedroom, she fell hard on the bed. Tears streaming down her face. What she'd felt was wrong, but at the same time, it felt so right?

The King of Diamonds club was busy when the Joker entered, most of his clientele were old men with money, looking for a good time with the girls that Joker hired on a Friday night. He had no interest in the urges that normal men felt towards women, but he did with Harley... He wanted her so badly it hurt, and he was sure that she knew this.

When he entered the club with his men, they all dispersed into their own booths while Joker sat in his regular one. He didn't have to wait long for Jerry to arrive. He quickly approached, clutching a file tightly in his hands.

"Good evening Jerry, have something for me I see?" J asked, eyeing up the item.

"Yes boss, all the files related to the Arkham break out case and Harley's kidnap." He slapped the folder on the table.

"Good. And Sam?"

"He's being handled. All his details are in the file." Jerry said.

"Good work, you seem to have redeemed yourself... Which is a shame, because I felt like a kill tonight." J smiled, tilting his head to one side.

"Sorry about that Boss. I wanted to tell you before you heard it on the news, but I was being interviewed by the GCPD. They suspect someone under your employ has been working on the inside. But they don't suspect it's me." He told him.

"Good." J nodded.

"And Boss, not only is Sam pretending to be Harley's man, he's also selling his story to the papers." Jerry said, jittery with the new information that he had gathered.

Joker growled and slammed his fist on the table, his eyes turning foggy. "I want him brought to me. Alive, understand?"

"Y-yes boss."

They continued with their discussion over Arkham and the police investigation. It looked like they had no new leads and Batman hadn't made his involvement known yet, but all in good time. The first 48 Hours in an abduction case were crucial and it seemed, with the first 24 over, the police still weren't any further into finding them. They had focused too much on Sam's lies and Dr Leland's analysis of the Joker that they forgotten about the real joke here. He had escaped straight out the front door, and no one stopped him.

Later that night the Joker returned, stinking of alcohol and stumbling through the door. All the other Henchmen were back at their own homes. Still furious with Harley, he wandered into the kitchen to find some more drink.

He threw the file on the counter and pulled some whiskey out of the cupboard. He leant against the side, drinking straight out of the bottle. J squinted his eyes when he saw a bullet hole in the kitchen door. He slowly paced towards it and ran his finger over the burnt surface. He glanced down to the floor, seeing a pistol lying under the bench. There was no blood so he knew no one had been shot, at least not in the kitchen.

"Shit, Harley!" Joker breathed. Dropping the whiskey bottle on the floor, it smashed around his feet. He picked up the gun and ran upstairs, scanning the floor for blood. but still nothing.

Reaching his room he busted the door open. "Harley!?"

A sigh of genuine relief escaped his lips when he saw her stretched out over the bed, one arm under her head and her legs tangled in the bed covers. Dropping the gun on the floor, he knelt on the bed. Facing her now, he watched her sleep peacefully, her lips were slightly parted and she breathed deeply. He saw that her eyelids were red. She'd definitely been crying again.

 _Stupid Girl_.

Somehow he'd ended up having 'feelings' for this blonde in his bed. He didn't love her, he didn't know what he felt, but it wasn't love, no, no, no, the Joker doesn't love. Conflicted by his thoughts, he gave her a sharp backhand to the face. Joker then grabbed her neck, pinning her down and climbing on top of her.

She cried out, in a mixture of shock and pain, struggling against his body.

"You put a bullet through my fucking kitchen door!" He yelled.

Harley gasped at his presence, and the looming stench of alcohol. "How did you-? It was accident, I swe-swear."

"How did it feel Harley? Huh? firing a gun, releasing a bullet, how did it feel in your hands?" J asked, leaning closer.

"It felt-"

"Speak up!" He shouted.

"Incredible, it felt Incredible." Harley countered back, with wide eyes.

Releasing his grip on her neck, Joker placed each of his hands either side of her head. "Tell me about it." He whispered.

"When I touched it-" Harley gasped. "When I felt its weight in my hands, it - it felt natural, like it was made to be held by me." She searched his eyes for any clue to what he was thinking, but nothing. "And that's when I took the safety off... I cocked it back and aimed it at the door... then I, then I shot."

"How did it feel?" Joker asked, leaning down. He placed his lips on her neck and began tugging at her skin kissing gently. She moaned at his touch and his change of mood.

Gathering her thoughts and closing her eyes against him, she continued. "Empowering, it felt like in that one shot, I was free." J's left hand ran down her body to her waist. His lips were now moving up to her ear, biting and sucking his way up her jawline. She rolled her head back in bliss.

 _Why does something so bad feel so good?_

"Then?" He asked between kisses.

"Then, I saw the smoke rise up from the gun." She gasped again. "I pressed the hot barrel onto my skin, pressing hard and dragging it down my neck. Then - then back up under my chin. It hurt but in a good way." She groaned. "My finger curled round the trigger, wanting to pull."

Jokers head shot up immediately. "What!?" He grabbed her face in both hands and searched her eyes, he soon realised he wasn't looking at Harleen Quinzel's face anymore. He was looking at Harley Quinn's...even if she didn't know it yet.

Scared by his reaction, tears began to slip from the corner of her eye.

"Don't you ever do that again! Understand me!? Not to yourself, never to yourself... Not unless I say so."


	14. I need you

Joker grasped her neck again. "Don't play with things you don't understand Harley. Or I swear to god I'll put a bullet in your head myself." He squeezed her neck tight, he hated her for being stupid enough to put herself at risk and nearly undoing all his hard work. But at the same time, he was enjoying the sight he saw before him now, Harley Quinn was unfolding before his very eyes. Even now he could see her mind evolving into something extraordinary.

"I promise.. I won't touch a gun again." Harley said, tears threatening again.

"No I didn't say that!" He slapped her face hard, breaking the skin on her bottom lip. "You're not listening!"

"Please... You're hurting me." She begged.

"What did you think was gonna happen huh? You put a fucking gun to your head? You're mine sweetheart, I decide if you live or die, not you."

Fighting the tears in her eyes, her anger brewed. "Shut up, just shut up! I don't get you, one minute you're all over me, and the next you're using me as a punching bag! Make up your mind! You don't fucking own me!"

Joker growled, pressing her neck harder, so hard that his hands went white under the pressure. He was squeezing the life out of her. "Don't you ever speak to me like that again, you worthless whore."

J suddenly released his hands and awaited her reply, he didn't want to kill her by strangulation. If he was gonna kill her, it would be a delicious death, full of pain, pleading and merciless torture.

That's what she deserves.

Harley gasped for air, the fresh oxygen now filling her lungs, massaging her neck to make her airway clearer. Her face turned upwards and before she could control herself, she started to chuckle. "H-how can I be a whore? If I won't even sleep with you."

The Joker's hand came at such a speed that all she heard was a rush of air before it connected with her jaw. Sending Harley into a world of darkness.

Harley slowly came round, she wasn't sure what time it was or even what room she was in. Her head and jaw were throbbing in pain and her neck was tender to the slightest movements.

It was pitch black, unable to see anything, Harley felt around the bed and realised she was still in J's room. Rolling over to the side of the bed she flicked on the lamp, the light blinding her for moment until her eyes adjusted.

On the table lay her phone. _Hello old friend._ Switching it on she read the time, 03.12am. _Fuck_. Waiting patiently for her messages and phone contacts to load, she soon discovered her sim card had been removed. Without it, it was useless. She didn't know anyone's numbers and the signal was out, so she couldn't even make a basic phone call.

 _Why, why me? What did I ever do to deserve this?_ Harley gently ran her right hand over the burn on her left collarbone. _That's why._

Gripping into the bedside table she tried to stand, she wobbled slightly but her feet were strong enough. She padded across the room over to the dresser. Opening the draw, she saw all the weapons she'd seen earlier and pulled out the gun. After selecting her weapon of choice she creaked open the bedroom door. Harley was armed and ready to find him.

Even just holding it she felt the immense rush that she did earlier. Her head swung from left to right, checking that the corridor was clear before walking in the direction towards the stairs. "Where is that bastard?" She cursed aloud.

Everything was silent for a moment until her ears caught the sound of classical music being played.

 _There he is._

Cocking the gun back she slowly tiptoed towards the sound, she stopped outside a big black door. A crack of light from inside the room shone out of the bottom of the door frame. Without any hesitation she grabbed the handle and pushed it open. Joker was sitting at the desk, facing the door. It was piled high with paperwork and scraps of paper all over the floor. Not looking up from his work he spoke sharply "Get out."

"No." Harley shouted.

"No? No? What did I tell you about coming in here, huh?!" He raised his head to look at her fragile form. Her hair was coming loose from the ponytail, dried blood clinged to her lip and her neck and jaw were turning purple. He looked her over her, noticing the gun clutched in her right hand, he laughed.

"Silly girl...come to kill me have you?..." Joker teased.

Angry, she raised the gun, aiming in his direction. Her posture was strong, she was born to handle firearms. His mind wandered slightly, imagining her first kill, how it would sound, how it would feel to watch her end another person's life.

"Yes." Harley said firmly.

"Would you shoot an innocent unarmed man?" J mocked.

"No I wouldn't, luckily I don't see any around." She quipped back, hold her aim tighter.

Joker rolled his neck and laughed, letting it echo around the room before his expression turned serious. "Harley, Harley, Harley, I've always found that smart mouth of yours very, very attractive, but it will get you in trouble."

He stood out of his chair, and sauntered in her direction. She tightened her grip on the gun. "Good stance baby, but your aims a little off.. a little to the left.. yeah, yeah that's it!" Joker walked a little bit closer until they were a few feet apart. "You look tense sweetie. Want a hand?" His laugher growing from the pit of his stomach.

Trying to blink through her rage she continued to stare into his eyes, not flinching once. He closed the gap and now the barrel of the gun was flush against his forehead, his right hand gripped the barrel and pressed it further onto his head. "Do it." He whispered "Do it."

 _What are you waiting for? Kill him Harley, you can be free if he's dead, no more fear, you can leave and never look back._

 _But I'm not a killer, that would make me as bad as him, would I really be free even if I did?_

 _This rush is addictive, I've never felt like this before, it's-it's beyond amazing, I can't go back to a normal life now can I? How can I? I'd only crave that feeling again, like how I crave him, his mind, his touch._

She lowered the pistol, pulling it away from his grip. Tears spilled down her face when she realised that she needed him. Not just his incredible mind, but she needed him, all of him. Now. That's the only way she'd be set free.

"Changed your mind eh?" He flexed his arms and hands, clicking his neck. "I don't blame you, I would be greatly m-" He was cut off, when Harley threw the pistol on the floor, grabbed his face in both hands and thrust her lips onto his, kissing him passionately. He was shocked for a moment, she'd never lead a kiss with him before, but he wasn't going to waste this moment. His hands found her body, and he wrapped his arms round her waist, returning the kiss viciously.

Harley withdrew before things got heavy. She took a deep breath to ask herself is she really wanted this, him. And she did, she needed that feeling. She felt it when she held the gun, and she feels it now when she's around him.

"What was that?" He asked, his dusty, blue eyes brighter than ever.

Ignoring him and taking his hand in hers, she looked into his stunning, sharp face and whispered "I'm ready. For you and for this."

Joker stood there for a moment registering what had just happened, was it a trick? No, no she meant it. A huge grin split across his face. "If you embrace me, you embrace the lifestyle." He warned.

Harley smiled back and looked up at him through her lashes. She leant into him and placed a gentle, lingering kiss on the corner of his ruby mouth. "I need you." And with that statement, she slipped away through the door..

Joker raced down the corridor attempting to catch up to her. He grabbed her from behind and pushed her into the wall, kissing her hard. His hands roamed her curves and Harley's gripped at his shirt collar to pull him closer.

"Are you sure you want this? There ain't no going back." He muttered, the area surrounding her lips.

Harley sighed in pleasure. "I know, I know. J-just shut up and kiss me before I change my mind."

He obeyed, grinning into her lips. Exploring each others mouth, he slid a hand down to her thigh and squeezed, he knew what that did to her. She moaned into him, enjoying his touch.

Harley then abruptly pulled away with a teasing smile playing on her features. She then continued to walk down the corridor, biting her lip when she walked away. Leaving him even more stunned than before. "Wanna play Harley? Oh, we can play." Joker call after her.

Catching up to her again, now outside the bedroom door, he pushed her in. Grabbing her waist and walking her backwards over towards the bed. Her legs hit the frame and she fell.

He wasted no time in climbing on top of her, pulling her legs around him. "My. Little. Harlequin..." He murmured when his lips made contact with her but just barely, covering her with gentle kisses. This was driving her crazy, his body felt incredible. J sat up on his knees and pulled her along with him, his left hand squeezed her waist and his right hand grabbed the small of her back. Crunching the shirt fabric in his fist. Harley instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. She straddled him inhaling the scent of alcohol, cologne and cigars.

"I'm not Harley Quinn, not yet." Harley gasped and moved her hands to slide around the back of his neck.

"Yes you are. Maybe not entirely, but you will be soon." He replied, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I can't become what you want me to be." Harley confessed. "I'm not strong enough, I can't - I can't handle all this."

"Yes you can. I'll help you Harley." He grinned. Nodding in agreement, she pressed her body against his. Feeling his heartbeat racing in his chest, she smirked. J started to unbutton her shirt, taking in her incredible body. He pulled it delicately off her shoulders and threw it to the floor.

Now it was his turn, Harley sat up higher on his lap and tugged the shirt over his head. She let it fall behind him, running her hands into his hair and then pulled, hard. He groaned into her neck, leaving traces of his breath along her skin.

Harley was now in her underwear and he was shirtless, too many clothes still between them. Leaning back, his hand ran up her spine and unclasped her bra. Throwing it over his shoulder he pressed her back onto the bed, kissing the new exposed skin before him.

Harley rolled her head back onto the pillows and moaned loudly, she was a slave to his touch.

Reaching down to his belt buckle she started to tug. It wasn't as easy as it looked, especially when he was rolling his expert tongue all over her body. Noticing her struggle J chuckled into her neck, he grabbed her wrists and raised them above her head. He held them there as he started to kiss and bite down from her bruised jawline, to her stomach. Inhaling her sweet scent as he worked his magic, feeling her squirm beneath him.

"Oh God.." Her back arched when he reached the inside of her thighs, kissing her softly. His finger hooked around her panties, pulling them down slowly, watching her in agony when he paused for a moment. Suddenly he ripped them off in one smooth motion. He pulled away kneeling backwards. Her face locking onto his when she saw him unbuckling that stubborn belt, he threw it dramatically on the floor, flashing her a smile as he undone his slacks. Joker pulled them down as quickly as humanly possible and climbed back over her naked body.

"You are so beautiful Harley." He whispered hotly. "So, so, so... Beautiful."

Kissing her neck, she moaned. "Your not so bad yourself." Harley grabbed his face and pulled him back down to hers, kissing like their lives depended on it. He settled between her legs as she pulled them up to his hips. His hands ran down them, pressing himself against her. Finally he pulled off his boxers. Completely hard, he couldn't wait any longer.

"I'm going to make you mine." Joker told her sternly. Kissing her more deeply this time, he positioned himself against her. She was ready, he could feel that.

"Make me yours." Harley gasped, pinching her eyes shut in anticipation. Without hesitation, he did. J's breath hitched when he slowly entered her body, relishing the way she felt around him. He had waited for this moment since the first time her laid eyes on her and it couldn't have been more perfect.

Starting off slow he picked up his pace. Both their bodies moving in sweet harmony against each other. When his pace quickened, Harley let out a gasp and pulled her legs tighter around him to pull him. "Oh Joker, I...I..." She moaned, loosing her breath halfway through.

"Shhh..." He purred, sliding his hands all over her body. Then he hit it, that spot inside that every woman craves.

Harley gripped the satin sheets with her fists, she threw her head back and moaned loudly. "Oh J...Fuck." She was done for now, her body tightened around him.

"Harley." He breathed. J was just as close as she was. Stepping up the pace, they both rode into their release together. Her hands grabbed his shoulder blades when she reached her peak and dug her nails into his skin, dragging them down. He cried out in pain and pleasure when he felt his skin break and warm blood trickling down his back.

"Jesus, Harley." He gave one more thrust and then he emptied himself inside her. Collapsing on top of her body, he caught his breath. "You're such a good girl."

"Your good girl..." She corrected, kissing him deeply.


	15. Possessive

Harley fell asleep in his arms that night, breathing deeply snuggled against his chest. The Joker however couldn't sleep, he never really did, he could go days without shutting an eye. His mind was always busy, too busy to turn off.

She looked so beautiful with her face flushed and lips swollen. Her hair was a matted mess, tangled around her neck and shoulders. Joker grinned at the angry red marks that decorated her neck and chest, marks that he had made to claim her as his. J's hand stroked hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, he couldn't believe she'd finally given herself to him, it was completely unexpected. She made it perfectly clear how she felt about him before now, so what changed?

He reached out to find his phone, checking the time it was nearly 7am. He groaned, it was time for him to begin the day but he didn't really want to leave his bed. "Harley? Time to wake up Pumpkin."

Harley moaned in protest. "No, 5 more minutes... 3 more hours."

Joker chuckled. His chest vibrating against her head. "C'mon, we need to start your training today."

Joker nudged her playfully in the side. "Go away, I'm tired." She whined like a little child. J chuckled, finding it amusing but his patience was wearing thin. He'd made such progress with her already, he didn't want to ruin that by hitting her. Instead he opted for a softer approach.

"I will be forced to reprimand you Harley, if you don't move your arse."

Harley wasn't listening, instead she had already started to drift off into sleep. "Yeah... yeah have a nice time, see you-" She yawned "Later."

"Harley." He growled "Harley!"

Rolling her eyes under her eyelids, she thought it best to obey him. "Alright, alright, I'm up, I'm up, cool it would ya?" Harley sat up and rubbed her eyes, it suddenly dawned on her what she had done last night and what it meant. No going back Harls. "Shit." Pulling away from him, She rubbed her forehead.

"What?" Joker reached out but she pulled further away, swinging her legs over the bed she buried her head in her hands, massaging her head, trying to process what had happened last night.

"You don't regret last night do you?" He asked cautiously. He moved over to sit next to her on the bed.

"No, I don't think so... Do you?" She stuttered.

"Definitely Not." Joker said firmly. He wanted tto say more, but his conflicted feeling about her stopped him.

Harley lifted her head up to look at him. A slight smirk appeared on her face when she saw how messy his hair was. She looked deep into those dusty blue eyes and felt a warm spread through her entire body, a feeling that was alien to her before now.

"For someone who claims to hate me, you changed your mind pretty quickly." Joker muttered, running his fingertips delicately over her exposed thigh.

"Oh, I haven't changed my mind, I still hate you Joker." She smiled, biting her lip as she watched his fingers draw invisible patterns across her skin.

"Is that right?" He purred. Joker grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close, causing Harley to squeal. "Do you really hate me Harley?" He asked as he leant down and started to kiss along her neck, tracing the bites he'd put there last night.

"Yes..." She gasped in pleasure. Joker jumped at the sound, he pulled her onto his lap fully and began to trail his lips along any piece of flesh he had not yet tainted.

"How about now?" He growled.

"Yes...Yes." Harley pinched her eyes shut as she felt his crimson lips nip and suck along her tender skin. She raised her hands and pulled the back of his hair, making him groan.

"Harley we need to get ready..." He demanded weakly. His lips then met met hers, full of passion and lust as he ran his hands up her body. Joker slid a hand behind her neck, and pulled her further against him. Harley couldn't help but smile into his mouth when she felt something poke between her legs. She could've fainted right then if it wasn't for the Joker's talented tongue fighting hers.

Before things got too heated, the Joker pulled away and held her still on his lap. He stared into her face for a moment, still trying to decipher what was going on in the little blonde's mind.

She stared back into his eyes and quickly fell into a world of her own. She didn't regret what happened last night but everything was moving too quickly for her, it was beyond her control. He seemed to have this power over her body, mind and soul.

Harley had only known him a week and he'd already conflicted her mind, he made her re-think her whole purpose in life. Last night she'd actually pulled a gun on him, she was going to kill him... but instead here she was, sitting naked on the Joker's lap, feeling the burn of his fiery kissed along her skin.

"Harley? Harls?" Joker snapped his fingers in front of her face after registering her blank expression saw her blank expression. "Harley!?"

"W-what?" She jumped, coming out of her trance.

"You blanked out? What's wrong?" He asked, tracing her jawline with his thumb.

"Nothing, just thinking." Harley said, smiling weakly.

"That's dangerous." J smirked, but he knew she was thinking about last night.

Harley just giggled and slowly climbed off his lap. She made her way towards the bathroom.

"Hey? Where are you going?" He snapped, grabbing her wrist.

"Shower." Harley retorted pulling away.

"Want me to join?" He purred with a wink.

"No, no, it's fine. I can manage." Harley shut the door quickly behind herself and pushed up against the wall. She balled her right hand into a fist and shoved it into her mouth, letting a hard, muffled scream escaped her throat. She was so angry, with herself and him. He was – is her patient. What have I done? How could I let this happen... She turned on the shower and stood under it for what felt like forever, just trying to make sense of her feelings. She wanted to bolt, but she wanted to stay. _Why is this so hard?_

Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Harley open up." Joker demand.

"I'm in the shower. Just wait a sec." Harley shouted back over the hammering sound of the water.

"No. Open the door now." J snapped, knocking on the door again.

Harley let out a deep sigh and turned off the shower. She covered herself in a towel, and reluctantly opened the door. "What's wrong?" She asked, noticing how his face was soft but his eyes were angry. Harley glanced down to see two cups of coffee. She smiled.

"Coffee?" He asked. Harley reached out an arm to grab a cup. But the Joker quickly pulled it back. "Nah-uh. First tell me what your thinking."

"I'm thinking, I really want that coffee." Harley retorted, not taking her eyes of the steaming cup.

"Harley.."

"J it's too early to discuss emotions and feelings and shit." She whined, trying to deflect the question

"No coffee then." J argued.

"So you've resorted to blackmail? Real classy." Harley crossed her arms under her chest. But the Joker didn't relent, instead he just gave her a wink and took a big sip out of his own cup.

"I will fight you for that coffee." She stated jokingly.

"Baby we know what happens when you try and fight me..." He said, eyeing the wet towel clinging to her body desperately. Annoyed with his games and still battling her inner conflicts, Harley pushed past him, and headed towards the bedroom door.

"Where you going?!" He shouted, placing the coffee down to march after her.

"If you won't give me a coffee without an ultimatum then I'll get my own." She snapped.

Joker grabbed her arm and yanked her back. "Oh no your not, not dressed like that."

"You are joking? I've been walking around this place in just a shirt and now I'm wearing a knee length towel, you get possessive?" Harley snapped.

"Yes. You're naked under there! I don't want my men seeing you like-" He gestured at her whole body. "That."

Harley rolled her eyes. "J, I'm naked under my clothes anyway, what's the difference."

"Don't get smart with me little girl." He warned.

Harley groaned and rolled her eyes. "Fine." She pulled her wrist back and walked back over towards the bathroom.

"Don't you want your coffee?" He asked, with a bitter undertone.

"Not anymore."

"Oh here we go, the female mood swings. This is exactly why I stay away from women." Joker muttered, following her.

"My mood swings? What about yours? You take 'man period' to a whole new level." She yelled

Swallowing his anger, the Joker ran a hand through his hair. "You're really testing my patience Harls."

Silence spread across the room like wildfire. Slowly, Harley walked towards him but didn't look at his face, and he surprisingly did the same. "I don't mean to get angry Harley, but you really are a pain in the ass."

"I know and you infuriate me too, but we can't keep going round and round like this." She sighed.

"What does that mean?" He asked angrily.

"It means-"

"Don't say it."

"Say what?" Harley looked up into his eyes

"I won't let you leave. I'll kill you first." Joker growled.

"J, I want to stay, but you really don't make it easy." Her eyes met his, She grabbed his face in both hands and kissed tenderly. The kiss was just about to turn passionate until there was a knock on the door.

Joker sighed against her lips and reluctantly pulled away. "Harley put some clothes on."

"I don't have any remember?" She retorted.

"Watch your attitude." Joker warned. He opened the door to find Jerry standing there, in his full Arkham uniform. "What can I do for you Jerry?"

"Morning boss, I have some information on Sam you might be interested in..." Jerry quickly realised the Joker was in his green pin striped boxers. He was about to open his mouth to continue but was soon silenced by the sight of Harley in the background buttoning up a purple shirt, she lifted her arms to tie her hair in a high ponytail, the shirt riding up exposing her thighs.

"Damn.." Jerry muttered under his breath

Joker eyes shot towards him, his eyes fogged over and fists clenched His expression quickly turned dark. He then turned to glance at Harley, she seemed to be completely unaware of Jerry's wandering eyes.

Joker pushed Jerry out of the door, slamming it behind himself and backing him against the wall. "See something you like Jerry?"

"N-no boss." He stuttered.

"You dare, look at her, speak to her or even think about touching her and I will end your pathetic existence. You hear me?" Joker barked, tensing his impossibly sharp jaw.

"I would never-"

"I don't like people touching my things Jerry." He continued.

"I won't I s-swear."

Sick of his snivelling and the fact that Jerry had eyed up his girl, Joker balled his right hand into a fist, without hesitation he punched him hard in the face. Jerry's mouth filled with blood.

"Get out of my sight!"

Jerry spat blood out of the corner of his mouth and ran downstairs, He'd got off lightly.

Joker turned back to the door and walked in. "Harley c'mere." He couldn't believe she'd been so stupid, he didn't care if she had realised or not, Jerry just ogled his girl, his girl!

"What is it, something happen?" Harley asked, straightening out her shirt.

Joker walked closer to her and grabbed her chin, pulling her face upwards, she could see small spots of blood on his chest. "Remember that tincey wincey conversation we had about dressing appropriately?"

"Yes? What, is this too short? I couldn't find anything els-" He cut her off by his hand squeezing her jaw. She winced when he applied pressure to the already bruised area.

"Now, listen carefully. I'm going to get dressed and you're going to sit on this bed and wait patiently. You will not go anywhere without me understand?" He said firmly.

"You can't keep my under surveillance all the time J." Harley retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Watch me." He released her and quickly approached his wardrobe and threw on a black shirt and grey slacks. Joker slipped on his leather gun holster and combed his hair through.

Harley sat on the bed playing with her fingers she was furious that he won't let her have independence, but there is nothing she could do about it.. other than sulk.

"Get up, let's go."

Harley stood up slowly, not saying a word.


	16. Behave

The Joker grabbed her roughly by the forearm to pull her along quicker as he led her down the stairs. Harley walked into the kitchen behind J, only to find a broken whiskey bottle on the floor from last night. "Whoops, forgot about that. Mind your step Harls." Joker giggled, remembering the chaos of only hours ago.

As they both stepped over the broken glass, he looked at her for some sort of reaction. But much to his disappointment, Harley just continued to stare forward.

"Not talking eh?" J asked, glancing over at her. He was met with complete silence, Harley knew this would aggravate him. He told her he'd set her free but so far she hasn't had any evidence of that. Instead Harley had been given a set of rules to obey. She couldn't go anywhere without him, if she did get any peace from him at all, it would be locked away in his room. Harley sat at the barstool in the kitchen, staring at the bullet hole lodged in the door. _That's when everything changed._ Harley wasn't sure yet if that was a good thing or not. But whatever the outcome, she couldn't stay quiet for long or she'd end up with a broken bone. "Can I have some breakfast?" She asked with her eyes never leave the bullet hole.

"All depends, are you going to snap out of this mood or am I gonna have to snap something of yours first?" Joker spat, aggravated.

Harley rolled her eyes. _Not even 8am and 3 threats already... Nice work Harley._ She plastered a fake smile on her face and turned to look at him. "I don't know what you mean J."

"Good girl." He muttered, seeing her change in attitude. "Now.. toast or.. Toast for breakfast?" Joker swung round a loaf of bread still kept in the bag, he popped two pieces of bread into the toaster and leant against the counter, tapping his fingers along the wooden surface.

Harley caught her bottom lip between her teeth as she focused on his now calm movements. She took a deep breath before speaking. "J...I want to ask you something, but you gotta promise that you won't get mad."

"Harley.." He growled. Just by hearing her words, he was staring to get angry.

"Let me go out today? Please? I won't escape or run away...I just need some - I just need to get out for a while." She begged, waiting for his response.

The Joker instantly slammed his fist on the table, she jumped, this wasn't the reaction she'd hoped for.

"Just to get some clothes, please? I can't keep wearing your shirts." She was right, he knew that, but he didn't like the idea of her being out, she could easily be led back into her old life.

"I'll get you some goddamn clothes, but you ain't going anywhere!" Joker snapped. "You're mine."

"You can't keep me locked up here like some prisoner!" Harley shouted, her fists balled together tightly.

"I can and I will. Now shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you." J barked, narrowing his eyes at her dangerously.

"More threats J? Why doesn't that surprise me?" She retorted, turning her head away so she didn't have to look at him.

"Don't you dare turn away from me." Joker snarled, tightening his fist as he walked right up to her.

"Go on then hit me.." Harley whispered, now facing him. "Do it.. I want you to!"

He gritted his teeth and growled. "You need to learn a few lessons about respect Harley."

Joker released his fist and instead gave her a sharp backhand to the face. She stumbled slightly finding support against the counter. Meanwhile, the toast was burning black behind them, smoke rising to the ceiling.

"Now look what you've done!" He shouted, moving to fix the problem.

The slap to Harley's face hurt but she needed it, she needed to be reminded of what he was capable of. Harley held her cheek as tears began to spring to her eyes. _He doesn't care about me, I'm just his plaything. He has no intention on helping me, he just wants to keep me prisoner, just to toy with, for his own entertainment._

The Joker was scraping the toast out of the toaster with a knife. With his back turned, Harley took this as her opportunity to bolt. "Don't even think about it toots." He warned. Joker turned around holding a black piece of toast, he threw it on the table and walked towards her. Seeing her eyes begin water, he grabbed her hands in his own and looked at her bruised face. "All this-"J gestured at her bruises. "Because you can't behave Harley, I don't like marking you baby, but if you continue to disobey me and undermine me then we're gonna have problems."

A tear escaped her eye, Joker brushed it away with his thumb and cupped her chin in his hand. "I promise we'll go out later, but I can't risk you being manipulated back into your old way of life, we've come so far now, I don't want to ruin all we've accomplished." He leant down and briefly kissed her on the lips, tasting the salty tears that had collected there. Harley felt some sort of relief when he did that, it wasn't remorse or sympathy, but to her it was an apology. "Just do as Daddy says and I won't have to punish you again, okay pumpkin?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"Okay what?" He repeated.

"Okay Daddy, I'll try and behave."

"Good girl." He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply, this sign of affection was to secure her trust. She was so close to becoming his Harlequin, it couldn't be ruined now.

Harley returned the kiss, she didn't want to but there was something about his touch that made her forget everything.

"Harley, I need to go and speak to the boys, why don't you make some more toast, and try not to burn it this time eh?" Joker suggested, smiling down at her.

"But I didn't bur-"

J held up his hand to indicate her to stop, he pecked her on the cheek and left the room.

Joker couldn't help but giggle when he was on the other side of the door. His Harlequin was difficult but he liked it that way. But she needed to know her place, she was his, and she needed to understand that. Pushing himself off the door, he walked over to the lounge. A few of his men were already in there, replacing the smashed T.V. Jerry, Hutch and Will were all sitting down laughing, watching Tony and Adam struggle.

"Morning boys, got a new T.V. I see? Good once you've wired it up put the news on would ya?" Joker asked.

"Sure boss." Adam spoke behind the T.V. that they still hadn't placed it on the stand yet.

"What use are you, if you can't even lift a piece of metal? Harley could probably lift that by herself." Joker scoffed.

Jerry's eyes shifted, even the mention of her name made him feel uneasy in the Joker's presence.

"Boys put that piece of crap down and leave, I need to speak to dear old Jerry." Joker said. All the men stopped, looking at Jerry with concern. Will and Hutch left the room and Adam and Tony soon followed. Joker moved closer to Jerry and sat down next to him. "Now, tell me what you know."

Jerry cleared his throat and leant forward. "Sam has been given compassionate leave, he's made money on your escape and Har- Doctor Quinzel kidnap. Batman is now actively involved, studying the Arkham files and analysing her laptop for any information. DNA and fingerprint analysis has been carried out in her office... Did you read the files I gave you?"

"No I've been...well preoccupied." Joker grinned.

"I suggest you read them boss. Sam has a dodgy past, he could be dangerous. I spoke to the other Rogues and he has known connections with the Scarecrow. He has been stealing medical supplies and files for his research... Boss if he has an obsession with the Doc then that ain't good news."

Joker ran his hands through his hair. "He ain't a problem Jezzer, he's just a sick creep trying to make his mark in Gotham, but he ain't gonna live long enough to do that."

"Sure boss, but if he releases Crane and they get together-"

"He ain't got the brains to break Craney out. Just keep him close to ya and report to me daily." He demanded.

"Okay boss. Err...boss a...about before, I'm sorry I didn't think you and her.. well.."

"That's just it Jerry.. you ain't paid to think. Keep you hands and eyes off my things, then we won't have a problem okay Jezzer?" Joker flashed him a sickening grin.

Will had entered the kitchen in search of food. He paused for a moment when he opened the door to see Harley humming an unfamiliar tune to herself, dressed in only a shirt and her wavy blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail.

Will cleared his throat, he didn't know if he should be in here with her. Jerry had told him what had happened earlier and he didn't want to risk the same thing happening to him. "Excuse me Doctor Quinzel I didn't realise you were in here."

"Oh!" Harley gasped. "That's okay, it's your house not mine. And please call me Harley." She extended a hand to shake. "What's your name again? Sorry I'm not good with-"

"Will, my names Will, nice to meet you properly Harley." He took her hand to shake. _She's Beautiful._

"Want some toast Will?" She withdrew her hand and turned to butter the toast. Not burnt this time.

"Yes please!" Will was a traditionally handsome man, young, dark brown eyes and equally dark hair. She found him attractive but in an appreciation kind of way...definitely not in the same way that she found the Joker attractive.

"Will.. How'd you get involved in all this? You don't seem the type, for...well ya know.." Harley asked.

"Neither do you." Will replied with a smile.

"I didn't want to, I had no choice. Joker took me and now I'm here and there's nothing I can do about it." Harley placed two more pieces of toast on a plate and handed it to him, meeting his eyes and smiling.

Will squirmed in his seat when he caught sight of her developing bruises. "If you don't mind me asking Harley, what happened to your face?"

Harley shrugged and placed her right hand delicately over her cheek. "I upset him...my fault I know he has a temper."

His eyes wandered to her body, not in a lustful way, he just wanted to know what had happened and if there were any other bruises. He saw bruises on her wrists, bite marks on her neck and a hand mark on her lower thigh. Harley noticed the look on his face when he saw them.

"He didn't...did he?" Will stuttered, the worst case scenario running through his mind.

"No! God no, that was consented." Harley explained, feeling uncomfortable on the direction on where this conversation was headed. "You never answered my question Will, how did you get into the gang?"

Noticing her discomfort he smiled and told her. "I was a college dropout, got into drink and drugs and that's when I met him. I went to his club the 'Playhouse' and I got involved with one of his girls...I didn't pay for her, then I drank his bar dry and still refused to pay. The Joker found out ,and in a nutshell he tried to kill me. But when he had his shot he didn't take it...he said ' You've got guts for a kid so young, I admire your balls pal. Now I don't do this often so don't make me regret it.' Then he extended a hand to me and shook it." Will laughed. "Then he said. 'Welcome to the gang kid.' I didn't really have a choice, but it was the best decision I've ever not made?" He smiled. Harley giggled, _Sounds like something he'd do_.

"That's quite the story Will, but what's in it for you? He can't be the most...well understanding employer." Harley asked.

"Money pure and simple, I've never had to worry about money since I began working for him and girls love a bad boy." He winked at her jokingly.

"Yeah, they do…"


	17. Ready, aim

"Harley what's the attraction? He's a great guy and all, but he is.. well you know." Will asked gently.

"I can't explain it, it's confusing. I'm not even sure I even know how I feel about him...he makes me feel a rush that I've never had before, and now I've felt it I can't get enough." Harley admitted, more to herself than to Will.

"Yeah, that does sound confusing!" He chuckled. Getting up from his seat, Will and began to wash the dishes. "Harley, You won't tell the Joker any of this would you? I'm still new and don't want to get on his bad side."

"No, of course not! I'm new too so I guess we gotta stick together." Harley smiled, picking up a dry towel to dry the freshly scrubbed plates.

"Sounds good to me." Will replied, giving her a warm smile. They continued to chat and laugh until Harley heard her name being shouted from another room. She sighed, chucking the tea towel on the counter. Harley walked over to the door and grasped the handle in her hand. Turning back to Will, she spoke. "Thank you."

"What for?" He asked, shaking off the soap suds that clung to his hands.

"Just for being friendly, I'm kinda intimidated by all of you, especially Hutch." Harley explained, feeling embarrassed.

"Naa he's harmless. His bark's worse than his bite." Will laughed.

With that she flashed him a small smile and walked towards the voice shouting her name. Harley walked through the reception area towards the garage, seeing her Mini Cooper still sitting there. She paused for a moment remembering the night when she could of broken free, but there was no point wondering about what could've happened now. It was too late to dwell, she'd made her choice.

Harley pulled herself away from her car, brushing the bonnet with her fingers as she began to walk towards the firing range. The area was huge. To her left sat a selection of ear defenders and target practice sheets; on her right hand side there was a vintage cabinet with old No 8 rifles inside. The range was separated into lanes numbered from 1-5.

Harley squealed when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. She quickly turned to see the Joker standing there with a huge grin on his face, flashing that incredible grill. "Glad you could finally join me Harls."

"Sorry.. I got lost." She stuttered, worried that she'd upset him.

"No harm done kid, just don't make me wait again kay?" He said, with a sharp undertone. "Now Harls, I'm gonna teach you how to shoot, you seem to have a feel for it, but nothing like a little practice to help you with your aim." J then removed his gun from his holster, and flipped it in his hand so the butt of the gun was facing her. She hesitated but finally took hold of it. Harley stared at it testing the weight in her hand, she noticed it was engraved with 'Jokes on you.' She couldn't help but laugh.

"What's funny?" He asked.

"Jokes on you? Really?" She giggled, raising her eyes to meet his.

"Yeah, well I like it." Joker said in defence.

"So do I."

He smirked and reached out to his left to grab some ear defenders. "Here put em' on."

She obeyed. Everything suddenly became muffled, as though she was plugging her own ears. "Aren't you wearing any?" Harley asked, her voice slightly louder than before.

"Nope I'm kinda used to the noise." Joker lead her over to lane number 3, she stood in the centre and started to shake slightly. He stood behind her and slid his hands around her waist, he put his lips to her ear and whispered "Why so nervous baby?"

Her body calmed when she felt his hot breath on her skin. "I don't want to mess up, I don't want to disappoint you."

"You won't pumpkin. You're a natural with a firearm." He tapped her left leg with his hand, indicating her to move into the firing position, she did. He ran his hands up her body slowly, making her melt against him. The Joker's hands reached her shoulder and moved down her arms, he grabbed them and raised them upwards, directing her hands to fix an aim on the human shaped target in front of them. "Breathe baby, take your time."

She inhaled a deep breath and held it in her mouth, her body steadied against his and she flicked off the safety, cocked it back and pulled the trigger, closing her eyes in the process.

"Impressive." Joker murmured against her skin.

Harley opened her eyes slowly to look at the target. she'd fired the bullet square in the neck. She smiled. "That felt amazing.. can I go again?"

The Joker was so proud of her, she'd taken to shooting like a duck to water. He nodded in approval, allowing her to release rounds in her own time. She fired 5 more bullets, all hitting the head and neck area. "I'm so proud of you Harls, with a little more training you could be my top marksman!"

"You really think so?" She asked. Her eyes shining with pure adrenaline, still feeling the aftereffects pump through her veins.

"Oh I do." He turned her body round in one swift movement, so she was now facing him. J had that lustful look in his eyes as his blue orbs met hers. Harley knew what this meant, it meant that he wanted her.

Without hesitation, Joker pushed her up against the nearby wall and moved in to kiss her. She loved it when he was passionate, but she loved playing hard to get equally as much.

"Nah-uh, show me what you got first." She teased.

"Oh Harley... I thought you'd never ask." Joker grabbed the gun from her hand. With his eyes not leaving hers. He pulled the gun up to aim at the target his right hand, his left took her around the waist and pushed her body against his. Harley smiled, wrapping her arms round his neck. There was a pause for a moment before he looked at her lips and then back to her eyes. A short breath escaped his throat before he violently pressed his mouth to hers.

Joker fired the weapon during the kiss, tongues dancing with each other as the adrenaline was kicked in for them both. After he let off 3 rounds he dropped the gun and brought his right hand to her body, lifting her up and pushing her against the wall. Harley wrapped her legs round his body and began to tug at his shirt.

"Impressive." She smiled.

His left hand grabbed her face to pull her in closer. Then in one swift movement, he slid the ear defenders off. "I'm glad you approve baby."He purred against her. Joker had never felt this way about another woman before, he'd had his pick of girls at his club, all of them wanting to please him but he never wanted them. Harley was addictive, like a drug with no side effect, at least not yet.

Harley moaned into his lips when she felt his hand ride up her shirt. "We can't J... not here.."

J moved down to kiss her neck, speaking between kisses. "Yes we can - we will."

She giggled against him. Joker shook of his gun holster just before Harley pulled of his shirt, running her fingers over his muscular body, taking in every detail, every scar, tattoo and mark. His body shivered under her touch, he couldn't wait anymore, he needed to get his fix.

Joker ripped open her shirt, earning a gasp from her at his urgency. His hands wandered down to her underwear, pulling them off in a single movement. Harley's hands trailed down his chest, seeking out his belt buckle. Throwing it to one side she unzipped his slacks and pulled them down along with his boxers.

Her hands returned to his face, she wanted to feel his lips on hers again. They both paused looking into eachothers eyes. Her bright blue orbs meeting his intense green ones.

He shifted her body against the wall. His breath caught his throat when he entered her. Harley's head hit the back of the wall at the intense feeling before grabbing his face wanting to feel those addictive lips against hers. He pushed against her, making her moan into him. His hands supporting her against the wall, she moaned again. "Oh J."

Her mouth was open against his, both making sounds of pleasure on each others skin. He pulled away from her lips to bury his head into her neck, his teeth pulling at her, nipping and teasing her beautiful creamy skin in his mouth. He knew the effect this had on her, bringing her to her edge. "Harley...my Harley."

"Mister.. J" She gasped, tightening around him. He moved faster, feeling her tense against him, with one more push they both came undone, being consumed by forbidden desire.

Both panting against each other he leant his body against hers. Harley was still propped on the wall when she pushed some stray green hairs out of his face. Joker looked up at her in that moment and smiled, before kissing her perfectly swollen lips. "Round 2?" He chuckled.

"Can't have too much of a good thing J, you'll take it for granted." Harley retorted, taking his lips again.

He laughed, moving his left hand to cup her face. "I don't understand why I like you."

Harley's face dropped. "Oh, thanks a bunch." She said sarcastically. _Ruin the moment why don't you!_

"No, no not like that Harls, I mean I've never felt this way around another person before." He admitted, looking deeper into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She whispered.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Joker teased, throwing her a slow wink.

Harley smiled and pushed him backwards. She got off the wall and started to button up her shirt. "What can I say, I'm irresistible." She joked, throwing his belt at him.

"Yes you are." He replied, grabbing her again. His hands instantly began exploring her flushed body.

"J! No!" She laughed, trying to fend him off.

"C'mon Harls, I know you want another go." He pouted.

She slapped him again playfully. "Don't get greedy Mr."

"You're no fun sometimes." He chuckled, sticking his tongue out. After they dressed her led her out of the range and into the lounge area. She threw herself onto the couch and waited for him to join her but he didn't. He ran his fingers through his hair and spoke gently.

"Harls I gotta do some work in my office, can you occupy yourself for a couple hours?"

"Yeah I guess. Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just need to make some calls, boring stuff really. Why don't ya' put the T.V. on and fix yourself a snack?" Joker suggested, grinning down at her.

"Okay J."

"Be a good girl for Daddy now, promise me?" He warned, all traces of a grin gone.

"I promise." Harley replied sweetly.

Joker nodded, kissing her on the forehead before leaving the room. Harley sat in front of the newly mounted T.V. and sighed. "I haven't had a good dose of T.V. in ages.." With that thought she shot up out of her seat to find the remote. She found it was lying under various magazines which were either about about ammunition or playboy. "Eww."

Returning to the couch she turned the T.V. onto the news, her eyes grew wide when she saw Sam talking to the camera.

 _'Yes Johnny, Arkham Asylum have kindly given me compassionate leave due to the abduction of my Harley, I hope we find that scumbag Joker and give him the justice he deserves. Kidnapping an innocent woman and doing god knows what to her is to hard to think about. I just hope she's safe and that she'll be returned to me.'_

"What the fuck!?" Her jaw dropped open she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

 _'Thank you Sam, we know this can't be easy for you._ The news reporter turned away from Sam and addressed the camera. ' _The GCPD and Batman have been working around the clock to find Dr. Quinzel and apprehend the Joker. But the question everyone's asking is, how did he escape in the first place? Is there someone else involved? Or was it down to sheer luck that he was able to break free from the Asylum? Tonight we will be putting these questions to the GCPD when they give their official statement to the press.'_

"This can't...can't be happening" She stuttered in disbelief. _Does J know? Should I tell him?_

She shot out of the lounge and ran upstairs to his office, knocked on the door persistently. "J it's me, can I come in? It's important."

Harley heard him mutter some swear words then a deep sigh. "Be quick about it Harls, Daddy's busy."

She creaked open the door and shut it behind her. "I know, I'm sorry. It's just I saw something on the news...maybe you should know-"

"Ah crap..." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

"What? You already knew! And you didn't think to tell me?" Harley snapped, narrowing her eyes at him.

"It's none of your concern, I'm dealing with it." Joker explained, trying so desperately not to lose his temper at her.

"Well I sure as hell ain't, what the fuck is going on J?" She shouted.

Joker got up and walked over to her. "This is exactly the reason I didn't tell you, I knew you'd fly off the handle!"

"Don't spin this on me Mistah!" Harley pointed her finger at him and gabbed him in the chest. "Sam has some sick twisted fantasy, not doubt with an added agenda, Batman's involved and he's gonna find us an...and lock us up! How are you so calm about this?"

Joker grabbed her wrists and pulled her into him. "Calm the fuck down Harley! Sam ain't going to be a problem, I'll make sure of that and as for Batman, he won't find us, this place is so under the radar, we're practically underground."

Harley pulled away trying to hold back tears, since she'd arrived she hadn't even thought about the consequences of her and Jokers disappearance. She was in a bubble of ignorance until now. "Is that why you don't want me going out?"

"Yes."

"W-what you gonna do to Sam?" Harley asked, taking a deep breath.

"You mean what are _WE_ going to do to Sam." He stroked her face "I think you're ready to make your first debut Harls. Are you with me?"


	18. The Plan

"I dunno J.." Harley stuttered, feeling uneasy about the whole situation.

"You want to be my Harley Quinn right?" J asked, jutting his head out of capture her attention.

"I think so.."She replied, ignoring his gaze.

"Yes or No Harley." Joker snapped

There was a slight pause for a moment before she lifted up her head and rolled her eyes at him. "Yes."

"Good." He smiled back. The Joker then pulled out a black book from his desk drawer and handed it to her. "This is our plan baby, you think you can do this for me?"

Harley hesitated in taking it from his hand but eventually she read the plan from start to finish. Slowly walking over to J's desk and not taking her eyes of the words, she sunk into his desk chair, biting her nails. "You wanna use me as bait?" Her worried eyes met his. "What if it goes wrong?...what if-"

"It won't" Joker interrupted. "It's fool proof, you really think I'd put my girlfriend in danger?"

' _Girlfriend?'_

A smile crept over Harley's face, biting her lip trying to contain it, she spoke. "I'm your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, why? Dontcha wanna be?" Joker asked, with a slightly annoyed undertone.

"Yeah of course...but we've never really talked about it before...y'know, titles and stuff." She stuttered, trying to treat carefully.

"What's there to talk about? You like me right?" He said, tilting his head to one side like a curious puppy.

"Mmmm...maybe..." Harley teased, biting her bottom lip softly.

"Well then, what's to discuss?" Joker snapped, realising how much of a kick she was getting out of this conversation. Harley nodded, thinking it better to not make a big deal out of it. She shrugged, returning her eyes back to the plan, still holding a smile on her face. "When are we gonna do this?" She asked.

"Tonight."

Harley's eyes grew wide and then her jaw dropped open. "Tonight? What!? I'm not ready, I can't - J why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"For god's sake, what's problem? You want Sam outta your life right? You want to be free Harley?... Well this is your chance." He explained.

"Not tonight! I ain't prepared, what if Batman shows up? I can't protect myself or you if something goes wrong." Harley panicked, trying to steady her erratic breaths.

"Nothing will go wrong Harls, me and the boys will be there and you'll have a gun. Now stop stressing out." He argued, noticing the way she got herself worked up.

"How do you know I'm ready?"

Joker walked up behind her and started to rub her shoulders, he leaned in and whispered. "You're not Harleen Quinzel anymore Harley, you need to let her go, you need to make the final push to begin the rest of your life.. With me." Her heart swelled in her chest was it love? She'd never been in love before, she wasn't really sure what it felt like.

Joker leaned down further and started to kiss her neck and then reached her scar. "Harley?" He stopped and swung the chair round to face him.

"Yeah?" She replied, pinching her eyes closed. Oh had been dreading this moment.

"How'd you get this?" He ran his fingers over her skin and looked intensely into her eyes, he saw her face drop. This was obviously a sensitive subject.

"I don't want to talk about it J." She tried to get off the chair but he held her there by her wrists.

"Tell me."

"I can't, It hurts when I remember.." Tears sprung to her eyes as she tried to hold back a sob.

"Tell me." He repeated, his eyes softened slightly but he still held her on the chair. He then lifted his left hand to her face and stroked a tear away. "Tell me Harley."

Harley nodded "Okay." She looked into his eyes. "It happ...happened when my dad died, I was 17. Me and dad were in the garage taking a lunch break when a guy came in, He wasn't just some ordinary guy, he was an employee of Falcone, ya know the mob boss?" Joker nodded and gestured her to continue. "Well he'd been coming to the garage for weeks offering my dad private work, illegal work. Stripping cars for parts and selling them to the highest bidder, it was the third week he had been coming and every time he did the same old dance, threats and bribery, offering him a higher pay rate each time he came. Dad still said no, he didn't want to risk his family for a life of crime." Harley took a deep breath "But this time was different, this time he focused on me..."

 _"Where's your daddy baby?" The man asked, approaching Harley while she was sitting at the desk sipping on a can of soda._

 _"He ain't here and he ain't interested." She snapped, her eyes met his when she soon realised he was closer than she thought._

 _"If he ain't gonna accept my boss's more than generous offer then I'm just gonna have to make him... No one refuses Falcone." The thug drew closer to her, before she realised he grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the wall, she tried to cry out for help but her mind had completely shut down. The man held her there while his free hand slid down her body. "Let's have some fun while daddy's gone.."_

 _He drew his free hand away from her body and to his trousers, he pulled them down, then pressed his body against hers, keeping her locked against the wall. Tears flowed down her face as she was powerless to defend herself, he was 5 times bigger than her, she was a ant in comparison to his big build. But it was worth a shot._

 _Harley's brain suddenly kicked in, she head-butted the man, at such a force that he fell backwards, but this act of desperation backfired when she felt hot blood trickle down from her forehead and she began to feel dizzy. She needed to get out of there while he was still down. Harley stumbled through the garage, she was just about to reach the door when she felt a heavy object collide with her skull, sending her into a world of darkness._

 _All Harley's senses were blocked until she felt a sharp heat pierce her skin, she had no idea what kind of object could inflict this kind of pain, it was excruciating, Harley's skin felt like it was bubbling and the smell of burning flesh was reaching her nose. She screamed. Her eyes shot open to see the man leaning over her with a sickening smile on his face, he was enjoying the girl crying out in pain underneath him. He withdrew the heated object from her skin and began to pour salt over the wound. She cried out until there was no voice left, her body was pulsing in pain, blood and tears mixing in her vision. Just when she was about to surrender to the darkness once more, she heard shouting, shooting and cries of pain._

 _Harley struggled to knees and looked around the room, she was still in the garage, but somehow it looked different. Her eyes were brought to focus when she saw her dad standing over the thug, a smoking gun in his hand. He'd shot the thug in the chest and blood started to pour from his body._

 _"Harley!? Oh my god honey are you okay?" Harley's dad looked over to her, he dropped the gun and rushed towards her, cradling her tiny fragile body in his arms. He pushed hair out of her face as she began to cry, he shushed her and kissed her forehead._

 _"It's okay honey you're safe, you're safe." Her dad peeled back her shirt fabric to expose the burnt bloody skin, it was still bubbling._

 _"Dad..." She spoke breathlessly._

 _"Don't speak honey, just relax, everything's gonna be okay you're safe now."_

 _Suddenly a shot rang out and she looked to her dad's face, she felt warm blood against her chest but it wasn't hers. She watched his eyes fix onto hers, they faded, the light had left them. Harley's dad fell backwards onto the cold hard floor._

 _The thug chuckled and coughed blood, she heard the gun hit the floor and his body shuddered in death._

 _"Dad? Dad!?" Harley rushed over to him, but it was too late, his eyes were grey and cloudy, his body limp and blood was pumping out of him. Harley screamed and sobbed, not moving from his side, she rested her head on his chest and lay down next to him._

 _It felt like days had passed until someone had found them but it had only been a matter of minutes. Her mother rushed into the garage screaming and dropping to her knees, sobbing over her husband's cold lifeless body. The police arrived shortly afterwards and tried to pull Harley away from the body to seek medical attention, but she refused, lashing out against the officers she ran back over to her father's body. Until they took him away, for good._

Harley completely broke down in tears, burying her face in her hands. She'd never told anyone before. She tried to forget but when you're physically mark by an event it's hard to. "It...it was all my fault, if I had just gone to the cafe with my dad then none of this would of happened. I'm the reason he's-"

"Don't you ever believe that you're to blame, that scum had the intention of murder from the moment he walked in, you where just in the wrong place at the wrong time." JOker explained, trying to soothe her.

Harley placed her hand to his face, he returned by wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I can't go through that again, I can't lose someone I care about.."

"You won't" Joker kissed her tenderly "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you, we're stuck with each other now, if you like it or not."

"I do like it." She smiled through her tears and they found each other's lips again.

They broke their kiss when there was a knock on the door, Joker stood up straight, facing the door.

"Come in." Joker said in husky voice. Hutch's head popped through the door. "Sorry boss but if we're gonna make this job we gotta start getting.." He paused when he saw Harley sitting on the desk chair.

"Harley's making her first debut tonight Hutch, so why doncha bring that box up to our room?"

"Box?" Hutch looked confused, then he suddenly remembered the huge red dress box the Joker had hidden in the spare room.

"Yes the box, you complete idiot!" Without another word Hutch scurried off out of the room to fetch the box.

"What box J?" Harley asked.

"Just you wait and see baby." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards their bedroom. "Close your eyes." She obeyed but she kept peeking. She giggled when the Joker stood in front of her with his arms crossed. "Close your eyes Harley!" He glared at her, she bit her lip playfully.

"Okay, okay." Harley covered her eyes with her hands and started to giggle uncontrollably.

"I don't trust you." He walked behind her and placed his hands over hers, keeping her eyes shut. Joker guided her through the door and towards the bed, they stopped in front of it.

"Open." He withdrew his hands and moved hers down by her side. She opened her eyes slowly, a huge smile spread across her face.

"OH MY GOD." In front of her was a black and red striped box the lid was open and she could see red beneath a layer of tissue paper, she unwrapped the present, and pulled out a stunning red dress. It was a deep red satin, floor length with a plunge neckline which ended just below her breasts. It was simply beautiful. Her heart melted. "J this is- this is beautiful." She turned to face him. "Thank you so, so much!" She threw her arms around his neck and placed a deep kiss on his cheek.

"Put it on Harley, I want a private viewing before anyone else." Joker purred, spanking her playfully.

Harley kissed him on the lips briefly and fled to the bathroom shutting the door. To the Joker it seemed like hours had passed before she emerged from the bathroom again. He laid on the bed facing the door waiting in anticipation for his little Harley girl. His eyes grew wide when she opened the door, and shyly looked down to her feet. Her hair was loose in soft waves; she was wearing minimal makeup and a classic red lip. The dress fitted perfectly, she had just the right amount of chest on show without making it look tacky, the satin draped around her curves, hugging in all the right places.

"Wow Harley you look incredible." His face split into a grin and he got up off the bed and walked over to her, tilting her chin upwards so their eyes met. "Beautiful." Harley blushed and leaned in for a kiss but was interrupted.

"There's just one thing missing.." Joker produced a black lace gun holster which would slide onto her thigh. He dropped to his knees and pulled up the dress, he lifted up her right leg and began to kiss along her skin, sliding the holster up at the same time. He stopped when he reached her thigh and looked up into her eyes. "For your protection baby." He removed his gun from his holster and placed it in hers. He placed her foot back on the ground and ran his hands briefly up her body, feeling the material ripple like water over his fingers.

"But that's your gun J, I can't take your gun." Harley said.

"It will keep you safe baby. Just promise me you won't hesitate in using it if you need to." He pressed, with a firm tone.

"I promise." They kissed deeply, until Jokers phone alarm went off to indicate him to get ready, he dressed in a sharp tuxedo with a purple bow tie. He stood in front of the mirror adjusting his suit when he noticed Harley sitting on the bed playing with her fingers. "Stop that." He snapped angrily, turning his head to face her.

"What?" She quickly removed her hands and laid back on the bed.

"You play with your hands when your nervous Harley, there's no need to be."

"I can't help it J, what if Sam-"

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again, nothing's gonna happen. You said you trusted me, so trust me when I say it will all be fine." As soon as the Joker was ready, he and Harley walked down the stairs to meet the boys, they were all stunned by how well dressed they were.

The henchmen were dressed in well fitted suits and Will looked very handsome in his. He approached Harley and gave her a small wink, hoping that the Boss didn't notice. After their pre-mission brief they all the henchmen bundled into one car while Harley and the Joker took the Lamborghini.

The boys left before they did as they both sat in the car in silence. "I know you're nervous, but you'll be fine." Joker said, pecking her gently on the cheek, he then roared the car engine to life. He reversed out of the garage and sped down the streets of Gotham. It suddenly dawned on Harley that she never really knew the exact location of where she had been staying over the past couple of days. She stared out of the window as she tried to mentally pinpoint their location. She was in downtown Gotham, it was simple and quiet, the perfect place to hide a super criminal and his band of merry men.

Harley's mind started to mull over the mission, she hoped they would keep driving forever so she didn't have to go through with it. The Joker planned on using her as bait to lure Sam into his hands. The plan was simple, Joker had already sent Sam a message telling him to meet the Joker at the King of Diamonds club at 11pm that night. The letter stated that there would be a swap, a bargain. Harley for Crane's fear toxin. The transaction would go off without a hitch, Harley would play the damsel in distress and leave the club with Sam, she would then have persuade Sam to take her to Crane's lab. Where she would activate a tracker which was wired into her gun holster, alerting the Joker and the Henchmen of their location and then the finale would be to kill Sam and destroy all the fear toxin, blowing the lab to kingdom come.

During her thoughts she started to tap her right thigh where the gun sat. "Stop it, you look like an idiot." His tone of voice was sharp but she could tell he was just as nervous as she was.

"Sorry J." She brushed his hand which rested on the gear stick. "If anything happens J, I want you to know that these past few days have been the best of my entire life. And I want you to know that I L-L.."

 _Do I love him?_

"-Like you."

A subtle look of relief emerged on the Joker's face, love makes things complicated, love was dangerous... But he loved a bit of danger. "I like you too Harls." He removed his hand from the gear stick and placed it on her thigh, he rested it there for the whole journey, only moving it to change gear every so often.

Finally they reached the club, it was just as how she imagined it to be, very classy. Joker pulled up the side of the club, switching off the engine. He turned to wink at her and then got out of the car, she stayed seated and he walked up to her door and opened it, extending an arm for her to take. They walked along the purple carpet to the front entrance. Harley could already hear the music form inside, her stomach started to tie itself in knots, because she knew that when she entered those doors, there would be no going back.

Joker slid his arm around her waist and squeezed reassuringly, he then chucked his keys at the valet and held her close. They both paused and took a deep breath before they entered.


	19. Deals change

**Chapter 19**

As soon as they entered the club, Harley's breath was stolen from her when her eyes settled on the world around her. HIs world. The club was modern on the inside, calm lighting and mirrors placed on the walls with rich cream booths and burgundy tables filling the space. Dancing podiums were placed in all the four corners of the room, with a bar island placed, slap bang in the middle of the club. The loud beat of the music filled her ears as she took a deep staggering breath.

"Ready?" He extended his arm for her to take hold of and she did. Deep down, she knew she wasn't ready for this, but now was too late, she'd have to be.

As they both walked down the stairs arm in arm, the whole room stopped, as if it were frozen in time. The music grew subtle as everyone around them turned their heads and looked in their direction. After an aching silence, the room suddenly erupted into a round of applause. The Joker smiled at his welcoming return "Good evening ladies and gentlemen! I'm back!"

With another round of applause, the Joker patted Harley's hand which his arm and led her down the stairs. When they reached level ground, everyone started to approach the Joker and pat him on the back, congratulating him on his escape from Arkham.

"Good to see you J! How'd you escape the nuthouse?" A large man said sucking on a cigar.

"Albert! It's always a pleasure." The Joker replied, smacking him lightly on the shoulder.

"This must be the beautiful Doctor Quinzel that I've been hearing so much about!" Albert murmured, reaching out to take Harley's hand. He kissed it, giving her a slight wink in the process. She did nothing but smile back nervously, still feeling overwhelmed by her surroundings.

.

"Yeah without her I'd still be in that shit hole." J agreed, turning to her with a smile spread across his lips. Slipping his hand round her waist again, he squeezed her roughly, trying to comfort her trembling body. His eyes briefly scanned the room and just in that exact moment, he caught Jerry in his line of vision. "Sorry Albert I'm going to have to love you and leave ya', no rest for the wicked eh?" He chuckled, turning back to his girl. "Harley baby, why don't you keep Albert company for a moment while Daddy takes care of things?" He suggesting. Leaning in further and whispered "Don't go anywhere."

"Err….okay J..." Harley stuttered nervously. ' _This wasn't the plan, please don't leave me on my own.'_

He kissed her on the cheek and slipped off into the crowd. Her eyes returned to Albert, he held out his hand, carrying a warm smile on his face. "C'mon my dear. Let's get a drink."

She agreed by taking his hand as he lead her over towards the bar. Albert leant over the oak surface and snapped his fingers together to get the barmaid's attention.

"What can I get you Sir?" The barmaid asked. She had black hair, short and curled, piercing green eyes. Harley felt a bubble of jealousy rise in the pit of her stomach, this woman was so beautiful, and she worked for the Joker. Her Joker. Her boyfriend. She couldn't help but shoot her a glare.

"I'll have a whiskey please." Albert requested, turning to Harley. "What's your poison my dear?"

' _J told me not to drink….maybe I could just...Oh...Oh the heck with it!'_ "Vodka lemonade on ice please." She smiled. If he was going to break the rules by leaving her then so was she.

The barmaid nodded and scurried off the prepare the drinks, returning with two glasses in hand only moment slater. Albert picked up their drinks and they soon made their way towards one of the more exclusive booths.

"You must be something really special my dear if the Joker has you on his arm." He commented.

"What do you mean?" Harley asked, playing with the lip of her drinking glass.

"He's never had a girl before." He pointed at a crowd of girls that worked for the club. "They've all tried it on with him, nothing says status like sleeping with the boss, but he refused all of them. We thought he wasn't interested in women, men or anything. But that shows what I know." He chuckled sipping his drink.

"Really all of them?" Harley's stomach dropped when she saw one of the girls approach the Joker, both laughing and her arm draping around him.

"Not to worry my dear, he may be a 'bad guy' but he's loyal."

She smiled at Albert, she'd only known him for 5 minutes but she knew he was kind and gentle soul. They clinked their glasses together and knocked back their drinks. She no longer felt like obeying the Joker's rules, not after what she had just seen.

Harley felt a buzz in her black clutch bag. Since J had returned the phone that he had stolen from her, he'd installed a new sim card, with only his number on it. ' _Control freak.'_ "Sorry Albert, I better check this, it's probably the boss man." She looked up to see if she could catch the Joker's eye, but he was no longer there.

"Boss man? I like it." He chuckled as another buzz was heard through the bag. "He can be a bit persistent."

"Don't I know it." Harley grinned. Unclasping her bag, she found the phone.

 _* 2 Unread messages from J*_

 _'That better be water you're drinking.'_

 _'If it isn't I won't be happy'_

"Shit." She muttered.

"Everything okay dear?" Albert asked, leaning over.

"Yes it's fine." Harley bit her lip "It's just I'm not meant to be drinking tonight...and…J's just seen me knock back this Vodka."

"Ah I can see why that might be a problem, never mind my dear just tell him I insisted." He smiled.

"I can't ask you to do that Albert, you know what he's like." Harley said firmly.

"Yes I do, and please call me Bertie."

Harley extended an arm to his shoulder. "Thank you Bertie, I owe you one." Harley reached back down to her phone and replied.

 _'Bertie Insisted, I felt rude to decline.'_

Harley started to scan the room for him, he was obviously keeping tabs on her but where was he? He promised he'd stay by her side to keep her safe. Suddenly Harley felt another buzz.

 _'I don't care if the Queen offered you a drink. Don't break my rules.'_

Harley's frustration grew, he'd dragged her to this place, left her alone and gone off to chat to some hooker? ' _Fuck this_.' She furiously grabbed her phone and started to write a reply.

 _'Thought I'd have some fun, since it looks like you're having some fun of your own."_

Without thinking, Harley pressed 'send'. "Oh fuck." She murmured realising what she had just done. Harley blinked hard, suddenly feeling a little bit nauseous. "Please excuse me Bertie, I just need to get some air."

Albert nodded "I'd use the back door my dear, more privacy." He pointed at the back door in the distance. She slipped out of the booth and made her way outside, pushing past anyone that got in her way.

Pushing the door open she leant against the railings and took a deep breath. Her dress rippled against the wind and her hair moved gracefully around her face. She stared up into the moonlight trying to calm herself down. It was a crescent moon, the same as her tattoo. She touched it grinning, the night sky always sent her into a world of tranquility.

"Harley?" A familiar voice broke the silence. She turned her head swiftly to see Will leaning against the doorway.

"Hey Will."

"You okay Harley, you don't look so good?" He moved next to her, resting his elbows against the railings.

"I'm fine, just a bit nervous is all." Harley replied, smiling weakly.

"Nothing to worry about, J has it covered." Will said reassuringly.

"Does he? Last I saw of him, he was flirting with some girl." Harley turned towards him. He reached out and grabbed her hand. "You know he'd never do anything right, he's loyal."

"That's what Bertie said, but how do I know that? Do I really know him at all? He took me away from my life and brought me into his. But I don't know the first thing about him." She explained.

"That's not true Harley and you know it."

"Do I? He talks all the time but he never really says anything? He knows everything about me, my deepest desires and fears. Yet I know nothing about him. How do I know I'm not just some joke, some pawn in his great game of chess?"

"Harley, you don't mean that." Will said, reaching out to comfort her.

A tear slipped out from her eye, he squeezed her hands for comfort. "He brings out the worst in me Will and I can't help but love it."

"I know." He embraced her in a tight hug. "I know."

She gently pulled away and wiped her tears, looking into his eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being my friend, being there for me and just making me feel better." She smiled and he smiled back, they hadn't known each other for long but they had a connection, both new to the Joker's world and feeling lost.

"Cigarette?" He pulled out a silver case from his inside jacket pocket, stubbing a cigar on the silver surface.

"No thank you, I don't smoke."

"Wanna try?" He lit his cigar and took a drag, demonstrating how to take it. He held it out for her to take. She slipped in between her two fingers in her right hand and raised it to her lips.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" They both jumped at the sound of Joker's voice, turning to face him they both saw a look of panic and anger in his eyes. "Will leave us, I'll deal with you later." His sharp eyes focusing on Harley when he addressed

Will.

Will slipped past them both, looking back at Harley with worried eyes.

Joker's eyes never left hers and he approached her with slow but heavy steps. "What the fuck do you think you're playing at? I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I needed some air." Harley replied, still not reaching his gaze.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "That's funny because I'm sure I told you to stay put and not go anywhere. You've broken so many rules tonight Harley. And what the fuck is this all about?" He pulled up the text message that she had sent.

"You left me alone to go off and chat to some hooker, how did you expect me to react? I told you how nervous and scared I am about tonight and you still left me."

"You're a big girl I thought you could handle yourself, but clearly not." He grabbed the cigar from her hand and threw it over the balcony. "I don't ever want to see you smoke or drink again, not without my permission."

"Why? You do it all the time." She said, folding her arms over her chest.

He growled in response "Don't forget who owns you." Joker grabbed her wrist and pulled her hard. "We'll talk about this later, now we have the matter of business to attend to. Pull yourself together and don't fuck up." He dragged her through the door and back into the club. She didn't bother resisting, it would only add fuel to the already raging fire that she had caused.

His grip was harsh and her wrists began to throb, he dragged her through the crowd, and up the stairs towards some private booths. He stopped her just outside the door. He grasped her face with one hand as the other drew back and flew forward, hitting the side of her face sharply. She fell back in shock but he caught her just before she hit the ground. Pulling her up she roughly pushed him away, tears springing in her eyes and holding her cheek. "What was that for!?"

"You need to be reminded of who's in charge Harley, I don't tolerate disobedience." He ran his hands through his hair, a tinge of regret in his eyes. He extended a hand to touch her but she flinched away.

"Don't touch me."

He was just about to respond when the door opened and Hutch stepped through. "Boss? He's here."

"Okay Hutch we'll be through in a second." Hutch nodded and closed the door. The Joker approached Harley, but she backed away. "Harley, you know I don't like hitting you."

"Do I? You do it often enough." She whispered through her tears.

"C'mon baby, don't be like this." He said, almost pleading.

"Like what? Honest? Well at least one of us is." She pushed passed him and roughly entered through the door. The room was small and intimate, decorated lavishly, presumably used for the barmaids 'clients.'

The room was empty apart from Adam and Will standing in the corner holding a gun each. She smiled up at Will and he returned it. She walked over to the seats and took the one to the left, nearest to the door. The Joker entered soon after, not saying a word as he sat next to her. Harley could feel the anger radiating off him, but right now she couldn't care less.

The door creaked open and that's when Sam entered. To Harley's surprise he was well dressed for the occasion. He wore a smart tux and held a package in his hand. He looked nervous but determined. He walked round the table and stopped when he saw Harley.

"Harley?" He muttered. Sam walked closer to her, but as he did so, Harley started to edge closer towards the Joker.

"Uh-uh-uh" Joker wagged his finger, noticing Sam's eager eyes. "Not until we've discussed our little business deal."

Sam stopped and sat down opposite them both, undoing his jacket button. "Joker, I have what you want."

"And I have what you want." He turned his eyes towards Harley and then back to Sam. "Show me the goods then Sammy boy."

Sam opened the package and pulled out a vial of black liquid. He placed it on the table in front of him. "Here, this is the new sample of the toxin you wanted." He pushed it over the table towards Joker. "Now let her go."

"Not that easy I'm afraid." Joker teased, grabbing the toxin and putting it in his pocket.

"We had a deal!" Sam shouted, making Harley jump out of her seat.

"Deals change, why would I give her to you when she's much more useful to me?" Joker purred, turning to Harley and running his index finger lightly across her jawline.

"How could she possibly be any use to you?" Sam asked, raising his voice even further.

"Oh, you clearly have no idea..." He winked, moving his hand further to stroke Harley's bruised cheek. She winced in pain, it hurt but not as much as she was letting on. Afterall she still had a role to play.

"Please Sam.." Harley whispered lightly.

"Shut it!" Joker yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

"Lay one finger on her and I swear you'll regret it." Sam replied. He stood abruptly towering over them both.

The Joker snarled, standing up quickly to match his height. "Or what?"

Suddenly the door creaked open, the sound sending a shock wave of silence throughout the whole room. Sam turned his head to the doorway and smirked as another figure walked into the room.

"Nice to see you again Joker." The figure spoke, approaching him slowly.


	20. I'm cold

**Chapter 20**

All of Joker's henchmen drew their guns immediately and pointed it at the hooded figure now coming into view. Without hesitation, the Joker paced around the table, coming to stand directly face to face with the man.

The Joker leant forward and sniffed the air in a mocking like manner. "Do I smell a rat or a bat?" He asked.

"Neither." The dark figure answered, pulling off his hood. As soon as Harley saw the man underneath, she gasped.

J turned to look at her, then back at the man standing before them. "Crane." He growled, "Come to play with the big boys? I thought you were locked up in the Nuthouse?" Joker laughed, rolling his head back.

"Like you Joker...I had my means of escape." Crane said. His eyes suddenly darted towards Harley as he licked his lips. "She's a real beauty."

"You leave her out of this. Your problems with me, not her." J snapped. Moving to Crane's line of vision, causing him to break his eye contact with Harley.

"Oh J, did you really think I'd let you steal my toxin and use this dumb bitch to find my lab? You're more insane than I thought." Crane moved forward. He gave a subtle gesture at Sam to grab Harley. Sam nodded and moved closer to her, but she was too busy watching the confrontation unfold in front of her eyes to notice. But thankfully for her Will did. He cocked his gun back within seconds and aimed it at Sam's head.

"One more move.. I dare you." He barked, tightening his grip. Suddenly the sound of another gun being drawn back was heard. Will turned his head sharply to see Adam pointing his own gun to the direction of his head.

Joker peeled his eyes away from Crane and narrowed them at Adam. "You double crossing little shit." He growled, drawing his own weapon to point at Adam.

Now there was a stand off, Will pointing a gun at Sam; Sam within arms reach of Harley, Adam pointing his gun at Will, and Joker holding his weapon at Adam. Crane took this opportunity of distraction to pull out his own firearm. He aimed it at Joker's head, cocking it back gently. Crane took a deep breath before raising his aim slightly. And before anyone could react. He pulled the trigger.

Harley flinched and closed her eyes as the shot rang out. She pinched her eyes shut tight, hoping that this was all just some horrible nightmare, that she'd wake up wrapped in the Joker's arms. But she was soon snapped out of her silent prayer when she heard a body slump to the ground.

Please note J, please not J. She chanted. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she opened her eyes to see J still standing, without a scratch on his body. Her eyes scanned the room for the victim of the gunshot and then they suddenly stopped. Will was lying on the ground with a bullet in-between his eyes. Blood oozing out of the wound to paint the floor red.

"No!" She shouted. Shooting up out of her seat, Harley and ran towards Will. No one stopped her as she looked over his lifeless body and stroked his blood soaked hair out of his face. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks and splashed onto his stone, cold body. "Will." She whispered breathlessly.

Focusing in on the situation at hand, Adam lunged at Harley. Wasting no time, he pulled her away from Will's body, grabbing her wrists and pinning her against the wall harshly.

"Get off me!" Harley yelled, struggling under his grip. The Joker turned his attention to her, his heart raced at the sight of another man's hands touching her body, her skin. He growled and aimed his gun back at Crane.

"Get your ape's hands off my things Crane." He snarled.

"Sorry I can't do that...I promised Sam he could have the bitch, and I never go back on my word." Crane walked around the Joker and over to Harley. Adam released her and pushed her forward. Stumbling, she now stood in front of Crane, completely at his mercy. As he lifted his hand to stroke her cheek, she whimpered. His cold, calculating hands wiped her tears away and applied pressure against her bruised face.

"Touch her again and I swear to god I will kill you." Joker barked, his eyes suddenly darkened a few shades. He walked closer to them, not taking his eyes off his girl.

Noticing, Adam raised his gun in preparation for a firefight. "You're outnumbered Joker, your men aren't coming to save your sorry ass. It just the four of us..."

"Three." Joker retorted, pivoting on the balls of his feet he shot Adam without hesitation. Too quickly for him to react.

Crane's face snapped round to Joker's, still holding Harley firmly in his grip.

"Now we're even." J held his gun firmly, giving a reassuring wink to Harley. She smiled back, taking this as a signal to reach for her own gun. While Crane was distracted by drawing his own weapon, Harley slid her right arm down to the thigh, feeling for the holster. Carefully pulling up the dress fabric, she grasped the gun and ripped it out, aiming it directly at Crane. "Drop the gun Crane." Harley spoke firmly, pressing the barrel into the back of his head.

"Sam control your bitch." Crane chuckled.

"Harley please...put the gun down. That abusive, manipulative, disgusting clown isn't worth your life." Sam snapped, treading forward.

"Yes he is!" Harley yelled, her grip tightened on the gun that little bit more. She could just about see Joker's face over Crane's shoulder, and when her eyes met his, he smiled.

"Harley I don't know what he's said or done to you, but he's lying if he says he cares about you." Sam said, reaching his arm out. "Can't you see? You of all people should know that what you're feeling is just Stockho-"

"It's not Stockholm syndrome! I know my own mind! The only liar here is you! I ain't your girlfriend and I never will be, you're a sick creep who can't take no for an answer. A delusional fuck that creates sick fantasies, because in reality you know I'd never be with a man like you." Harley's head shot towards him, as her eyes glazed over in pure anger.

The Joker saw a glimpse of her cloudy eyes and laughed. "That's my girl." Despite the situation, he was proud. This was just the push she needed.

Sam stood for a moment, completely lost for words. His fists began to shake in fury. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his own gun aiming at Harley.

"Can we please stop with the fucking stand offs? It's getting real boring." Joker remarked. He pulled his aim down to Sam's leg and quickly released a bullet. With a cry, Sam fell to the ground, howling in pain as he clutched his left knee.

"Fuck." Crane cursed. Now realising that he was outnumbered, Crane turned sharply, pushing Harley to the floor and running for the door.

The Joker growled under his breath, ignoring Crane's attempt of escape, he rushed towards Harley. "Are you okay baby?" He grabbed her face harshly and searched her eyes for any sign of fear. She nodded with a slight smile. He grinned back, helping her to her feet. J held her to his chest, stroking her hair back soothingly. "You did Daddy proud."

"I'm sorry we argued J. I'm sorry I disobeyed you, if anything had happened I'd-" Harley said, lifting her head up to meet his gaze. And when the Joker looked back into her bright blue orbs, he couldn't help himself. He had to kiss her. Cupping her jaw in his hands, he pulled her lips to his, taking her mouth hotly. Full of passion, fear and anger.

Sam, who was still crying out in pain on the floor. Lifted his head up slightly, his vision grew hazy but he could still make out a distinctive shape of a gun on the floor. It was Joker's gun, the one he gave to Harley. 'Now who's laughing.' He reached out for the gun and raised it at the blur of two lovers entwined before his eyes.

Suddenly the sound of a bullet ripped through the air, cutting through it like a butter knife. Both the Joker and Harley looked at each other when the sound erupted. Fear and shock both riddled in their blue eyes.

"J..." Harley whispered. Her voice shook as a single tear rolled down her cheek. The Joker's eyes grew wide at the realisation, and before he could react, she slipped out of his arms and crumbled to the ground.

"Harley?! Harley?!" Joker yelled, falling to his knees in front of her. Harley's eyes struggled to focus as his face appeared in her line of vision. J quickly wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her up into his lap. He scanned her body, seeing blood appear from her left shoulder. "Damnit." He cursed. There was no exit wound, meaning that the bullet was still inside of her.

"J...it hurts...I can't feel my arm..." She barely whispered, her pupils so desperately trying to focus on his face.

"Shh...it's just a scratch baby." He said firmly. Harley's eyes fluttered in response to his words. In fear that she'd close them, he smacked his right palm roughly with her cheek. "Just keep looking at me Harls. Don't close your eyes. Do as Daddy says and keep them open."

"I'll try." She muttered, pinching them shut before opening them wider than before.

Smiling down at her, the Joker took her in his arms and stood gently, trying not to hurt her further. J looked around the room for Sam but by this time he had crawled away like the coward he is.

"Is this it?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. "Am I going to die?"

"No, no we just need to get you home and get that bullet outta ya'." He snapped. "Stop being such a drama queen."

Despite the pain she smiled at his words. "Home sounds good..."

The Joker ignored her and pushed open the door in front of him. He rushed down the stairs, with all the speed he possessed. "MOVE!" He shouted as he pushed past the clubbers, bouncers and businessmen.

The Joker dashed for the front door, narrowing his eyes at his purple Lamborghini. "Talk to me Harley, talk to me." He urged, noticing how silent she'd been.

"I hurt, it hurts…" She whimpered, allowing more tears to splash from her lash line.

"No, tell me something else, don't focus on that." He demanded angrily.

Even in excruciating pain, Harley could never disobey him. "Look at that moon." She whispered, glancing up at the silver disc, casting its glow onto her bloodstained skin. If she was going to die tonight, to her it would be perfect. Under the moon and the stars in the arms of her lover. She wouldn't of wanted it any other way.

"KEYS!" Joker suddenly shouted at the Valet which stood guard by his car. He snatched them off the boy and gently placed Harley in the passenger seat. Her arms fell from his neck limply. He cursed again and placed them on her lap securely. While her head rolled to the side, he slapped it lightly, trying to keep her awake. "Stay awake Harley! Look at me!"

"I'm cold." She muttered, her lips barely moving. Joker nodded and quickly slipped of his jacket and placed it over her. The warm of this double breasted, tailor made jacket encased her freezing form. She took a deep staggering breath, inhaling the musky cologne the had embedded itself into the fabric.

Not wasting too much time the Joker hopped into the driver's seat and sped down the streets of Gotham. He glanced at Harley's weak form every so often, and he could see that she was trying to fight the world of unconsciousness.

When they finally reached the hideout, he turned off the ignition and leapt out of the car. He picked up her weak, weightless body and burst through the door and rushed straight to the kitchen. He supported her in one arm while his other completely cleared the table worktop, letting everything fall and clatter onto the ground. Hearing her whimper gently, he placed laid her down on top of the marble surface and ran to the kitchen draw. He pulled out a small but sharp knife, a small dish towel and the emergency first aid kit.

"Harley?" J urged, returning to her. He cupped her face softly and ran his thumb across her jaw. "Baby, this might hurt a bit. So you need to bite down on this." He rolled up the tea towel and placed it in her mouth firmly. She nodded weakly and gazed at him through water filled eyes.

The Joker gently rolled Harley onto her side to access the wound, it was small but the blood was still running out of her. He dabbed the wound with antiseptic, but when he did, her body tensed. She clamped her teeth around the towel and screamed into the cloth.

"Hold on, nearly done." He lied, reassuring her. Without further hesitation he quickly stuck the knife into the open flesh, digging around for the bullet. Harley's high pitched screams were muffled by the towel, but her body suddenly began to shake violently, hot tears continued to stream down her face.

"Hold still." He tried to steady her body with his left hand, while the other guided the knife back into her skin. Finally, he found some resistance against the blade. He tapped it with the tip of the knife and he knew instantly that it was the bullet that was wedged in her body. Now all he needed to do is to get right angle to pick it out. Taking a growling breath, he moved the blade and let it gentle edge the bullet to the surface. He grabbed some tweezers from the first aid kit and pulled it out slowly, trying not to cause any more damage.

"Got the little bastard." He snarled and threw the bullet into the sink. Harley's body relaxed slightly when she heard the metal clink against the marble surface. The Joker instantly clean up the area and applied a padded bandage. He rolled Harley back over and his chest tightened at the sight of her. Harley's face was wet with tears, her hair sticking to her cheeks stubbornly. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow.

J pulled the hair out of her face and removed the cloth from her mouth, her jaw relaxed but her lips were still slightly open. He picked up her now unconscious body from the table and walked towards the stairs, holding her tightly. He pushed open their bedroom door with his back and placed her on the bed gently.

After placing her down carefully, he climbed in next to her, watching the rise and fall of her chest. "I'm so proud of you baby." Joker purred, tracing his fingers down her arm.

Harley stirred at his touch, using what little energy she had left, she tried to roll over and face him. But this was a mistake, she cried out in agony as a sharp pain shot through her entire body.

"No, don't move Harley." He said. Kissing her cheek, Joker moved closer, snaking his arms around her small frame, he gently pulled her closer until his chest was flush against her back.

A moment of silence settled before Harley moved her head to his direction. With her eyes still closed, she opened her mouth and whispered. "I love you."


	21. Coffee and regret

**Chapter 21**

Harley lay unconscious in the Joker's arms, shivering hot and cold throughout the night. Her fever was getting worse and J feared she wouldn't make through till morning. He had denied himself sleep, just in case the worst happened.

"Oh Harley." He whispered, with one hand cupping her face. He stared deeply into her closed eyes, wondering if he felt love towards her like she did for him. He'd never loved anyone before and he wasn't really sure what it meant or felt like, well...apart from weakness that is. But Harley was his weakness, he'd changed his life for her, because of her and there was no way he could go back now.

As the night drew to a close and dawn approached, Harley's condition hadn't changed as she wasn't out of the woods just yet. But her temperature had reached a consistent level. The Joker pressed the back of his had against the side of her neck and smiled to himself as her pulse thumped harder than before. Taking This as a good sign, the Joker decided to slip off to grab himself some coffee.

J hadn't seen or heard from his henchmen since the incident and right now he didn't want to, at least not yet. After everything that had happened, he didn't want to go blind with rage, not around Harley, not when she was still in this condition.

"Harley baby, I'm just getting some coffee, don't go anywhere." He whispered, but he didn't mean physically. Joker lent down and kissed her briefly on the lips and crept down the stairs. He pushed open the kitchen door, smiling when he saw the bullet hole that Harley had embedded onto the wooden frame. But his smile was soon wiped off his face when he saw the kitchen table covered in her blood. The floor had red smears all over it and the knife, tweezers, first aid box and cloth were also covered in it, along with the shiny metal bullet which had been thrown in the sink. The whole kitchen looked like something out of a horror movie. But that's what life with the Joker was after all.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned his attention to the kettle. Placing it under the tap and waiting for it to fill, he placed it on the cooker and lit the hob. J lent back on the counter and watched the rising heat cloud the base of the kettle, as he waited for it to boil.

He slipped into his own thoughts, staring at his reflection projected onto the kettle, his previously white shirt now had tiny red hand prints on it, and there was blood on his chest and neck where she had tried to hold onto him, desperately clinging to every part of his body as she tried to stay awake.

The Joker growled, tensing his neck and teeth a the images from last night flashed through his mind. Had he made a mistake? Could he of saved her if he hadn't of been so focused on Crane? He didn't think Sam was a threat, he was just a love sick pup who wanted Harley for himself. It never even occurred to J that Sam would hurt her if she rejected him.

The whistle of the kettle immediately shook him from his thoughts. He'd never regretted his decisions before so why now? He just couldn't shake the feeling that he could of prevented her from being shot, if he had just paid attention. Anger boiled over he slammed his fist onto the marble counter and advanced onto the kitchen table, tipping it over with nothing but blind fury.

The Joker stood over the destruction breathing heavily. Someone was going to pay for this and he knew just the man.

After pouring himself a drink, he walked back upstairs. He sighed at the sight of the little blonde girl wrapped up in his silk sheets, and as expected, she hadn't moved a muscle. The Joker shuffled into the bed next to her and sat upright, nursing his cup of coffee, as she watched her.

Hours had passed before she finally came round. Harley's eyes fluttered open and she gave a sharp inhale of air. Her body shuddered when she released her breath.

"Harley?" The Joker said, moving towards her and cupping her face. "It's okay baby you're home, you're safe." He smiled.

"J?" She blinked, tears surfacing in her big blue eyes. "I'm s-sorry." Harley whimpered, trying to lift her hand to his face but instead, she cried out in pain.

"Don't move baby." He told her firmly, placing her back down on the bed. "Can you remember what happened?"

"I remember looking at you - your eyes, and then-" Harley stuttered, all the events of last night coming back into focus. Harley attempted to lift her arm again, not caring if it hurt, but the Joker noticed her determination and quickly climbed on top of her, stopping her from moving entirely.

He kissed her firmly on the lips, sighing as he felt her return it. J pulled away gently and looked into her face. "Sam shot you Harls. He shot you in the shoulder, so I brought you back here and got the bullet out. You went to sleep after that, I didn't think you'd make it." He confessed, tracing his thumb across her jaw.

"Sam shot me?" Harley asked, slightly confused.

"Yes, but don't worry about that now Harls, you're home, you're safe and I'll find that little shit. I swear to you, he'll pay for this."

"J-" Harley said, trying to get his attention, but before she could go any further, he stopped her from speaking by placing his finger over her lips.

"You're still tired baby, why don't you sleep some more, and then when you're well rested, I'll get you something to eat." Joker suggested, smiling down at her tired blue eyes.

"But-" She protested.

"No, do as you're told Harley, you're still recovering." He snapped.

"No J, listen to me!" She shouted, wincing slightly. "When Crane pushed me...I...I managed to slip my tracker into his coat pocket. W...we can track him."

Suddenly, a huge smile spread across his face, stretching from ear-to-ear. He never thought he'd smile like that again, not after last night.

"You're full of surprises kiddo, my resourceful little Harlequin." He muttered. His lips then found hers, slowly claiming them with every movement of his mouth. The last time they'd kissed like this, she'd nearly been ripped out from under his feet and he wasn't about to let that happen again.

"Now sleep." He grinned pulling away. Climbing off her, he walked towards the door, giving her one last look before he left.

...

The Joker raced down the corridor to his office, with a new found spring in his step. He opened up his laptop and logged onto his tracking program. J typed in the code that he had assigned to her tracker, and soon a dark blue page flashed onto the screen with a red dot pulsing against the map of the City.

Zooming in, the Joker could pin point Crane's exact location, it was an abandoned warehouse, located just a few streets away from Ace chemicals.

"Got ya!" He scribbled down the address and began writing an elaborate scheme to get his revenge. This time keeping Harley out of it.

Hours passed, and it was now noon when Harley finally woke from her slumber. Still in pain but feeling refreshed, she looked around to see the bedroom empty and her heart sank slightly. Remembering her confession of love last night, she was worried that she had scared him off, but she smiled remembering the way his face looked, how his eyes looked when he saw her wake for the first time this morning. But in truth they hadn't really known each other that long, and all the stuff she'd told Will in the club that night was true, she knew nothing about the Joker.

'Oh Will, poor Will.'

She pulled herself into a seating position, gritting her teeth through the sharp pain. When she was finally comfortable, she started to put the pieces together from last night. Will had tried to protect her, just like her father did all those years ago. "It's my fault." She whispered, picturing his cold body on the floor, alone and lifeless. He was so young, he still had his whole life ahead of him, and he was Harley's only friend in this place and now he was dead. Harley harshly wiped tears away from her face as she sobbed.

The door slowly opened and J walked in, still wearing that devilish grin that wouldn't leave his face. "What're all the tears about baby? We got Crane, all thanks to you!" He beamed.

"Yeah and thanks to me Will's dead!" She shouted, choking out another sob.

"Listen to me Harley, and listen good. Will was just an unfortunate accident, it's not your fault, he was just doing his job. He knew the risks." J explained, sitting down next to her.

"How can you be so emotionless about this!?" She snapped, ignoring how the Joker's smile turned into a frown.

"Look, he was just an employee, everyone's expendable." He replied, trying not to lose his temper. He shifted his position, moving closer to her. "Why do you care so much huh?"

"Because he was my friend!" Harley snapped, but her voice soon turned to a quiet mutter. "The only friend I had in this place."

"What did you say?" He growled.

"Nothing..." She whispered. She didn't want to provoke him, especially after everything he'd done for her, but she couldn't believe his careless attitude towards life and death.

"Look all I'm saying is...Will and I had a connection and now he's dead because he tried to protect me, if I hadn't been in the way. he'd still be alive."

"Connection?" Joker asked, a tang of jealously laced in his voice.

Harley sighed at his tone. "Not like that you idiot! He told me about himself, he let me in, and that's more than you've done with me! Of course we had a connection, it seems like I know - knew more about Will than I do about you!" Harley rolled her head back to the pillow and sighed again deeply. "I don't want to fight with you anymore, it's exhausting."

"Then don't! I think you're forgetting that I'm the Joker and if I let people get close to me, they get hurt." He explained, moving closer to her. "Will was just collateral damage, it couldn't be helped. If it wasn't him, it would of been you. It nearly was you! So I'm glad he died." He ran his hands through his green hair, which were slightly stained by her blood.

Harley turned to face him and for the first time since she woke, she noticed his blood stained face, hands, shirt and hair. His tired green eyes searched her face for a response. She met his gaze and spoke softly. "Am I expendable?"

The Joker smiled down at her. "Never." And with that, he held her face in his hands and kissed her passionately, allowing a low moan to escape her lips. And in Joker's own way, this was a close to love as he would ever get.


	22. Stitches

**Chapter 22**

"Do you want some food?" The Joker asked, pulling away from her with a smile.

"Yes please!" Harley beamed, feeling her stomach ache with the promise of food.

"Anything you fancy?" J winked, causing a pink blush to spread across her skin.

"Anything but burnt toast." Harley giggled.

Joker gasped and held up his hands defensively. "Hey! You burnt it not me!" Before Harley could roll her eyes fully, the Joker quickly slipped out from her arms and made his way downstairs to get his hungry Harlequin something to eat.

Harley sighed in content when she heard his rushed footsteps pound down the stairs, a giggle escaped her slips when she heard loud thump. He'd skipped the last step in his excitement.

Deciding it was time to make a move, Harley attempted to get out of the bed, desperately trying not to make a sound as the sharp pain from her shoulder erupted across her shoulder. Otherwise J would be up those stairs like a shot and tie her to the bed, and not in the way she'd like either.

Harley bit her lip as she managed to swing her legs round to the edge of the bed, her hands gripping the bedside table as she tried to bite through the pain. "C'mon Harley it's just a scratch." She told herself. With both feet now steady on the floor, she gently pushed herself up.

Her shoulders tensed and she cried out in pain. "Fuck!" Breathing heavily, Harley gritted her teeth and slowly stood up. "Okay, okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She told herself as her vision grew hazy. But she couldn't let a little bullet wound stop her now. Harley placed her left foot in front of the other and took a small step forward. She steadied herself on the surrounding furniture until she reached the bathroom. Reaching up she found overhead lamp pull cord and when she clicked the light on, the harsh beam made her pinch her eyes shut. After being temporarily blinded, Harley reached out for the bathroom sink, once she had a good grip on the basin, she looked up to the mirror.

Her lips where swollen and her hair was a blonde matted mess. She slowly turned around and looked over her shoulder, catching sight of the damage through her reflection. The bandage covering the fresh bullet wound was dirty with blood, the area surrounding it was bruised purple and there was a distinctive red hand mark, where J had obviously tried to hold her still when he dug around her flesh to find the bullet.

Knowing that the bandage had to be changed to prevent infection, Harley pinched her eyes closed and lay her hand over the area. She fluttered her fingertips over the bandage in an attempt to tried to peel back and asses the area.

Harley may have only been a Doctor of psychiatry but she still knew the basics of patching up a wound. She winced in pain as she tried to peel back the bandage, the dried blood was keeping it fused to her shoulder and as she tugged it, Harley realise that it wouldn't be a good idea to force it off her skin, but it was too late by this point, she had already ripped it clean off.

"Argh!" Harley cried, tears surfacing along her lash line as dried blood that had held back the fresh blood was ripped away with the bandage. She felt bile rise to her throat when the feeling of hot red liquid began to roll down her back. Reluctantly checking her reflection again, her sight became blurry and dark spots appeared in her line of vision.

Harley panicked, she'd reopened the wound with nothing around to help her seal it. Taking a deep breath, Harley made a decision that she would probably later come to regret.

"J!" Harley shouted, her voice coming from the pit of her lung. He'd be mad for sure but she needed his help before her. "Fuck" She muttered, trying to hold herself up against the sink but her knees became weak. She fell softly to the ground leaning her back against the cold surface of the bathtub.

"J!" Harley screamed again as she rolled her head back to try and focus on the bathroom tiles so she didn't black out. She relaxed when she heard heavy footsteps running up the stairs.

"Harley!?" Joker shouted with a sharp pinch to his tone when he noticed the bedroom empty.

Harley gasped when the bathroom door flew open. He stood in the doorway, breathing heavily. As he looked down at her half collapsed body on the bathroom floor, his eyes focused in on the small puddle of blood decorating the stark white floor tiles. J snarled and bared his teeth before rushing over to her and pulling her body away from the bathtub. He crouched down to her level and moved her forward against his chest to inspect her shoulder.

"What the hell have you done!?" Joker barked, he was so beyond angry now. "Do you have a fucking death wish?" Without waiting for her to reply, he pulled her up into his arms and gently placed her into the bath tub. Turning on the hot tap, he frowned at the sight of the clean water instantly turning a musky red when it made contact with her skin.

Growling, the Joker reached up and dragged a flannel out of the cupboard and soaked it in the flowing water. He pressed it firmly on her open flesh, trying to stop the bleeding. "Did you think that bandage was there just for decoration? Are you that fucking stupid?" He spat

"It was an accident…" She pleaded, hissing through her teeth.

"Spilling a drink is an accident Harley. Ripping off a bandage that's containing a bullet wound is not!" He snapped. Wiping sweat from his brow he smeared blood over his forehead. "For fuck sake Harley, what possessed you to-?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Now I'm going to have to stitch this up! I hope you're happy now!"

"Please don't shout at me J, I didn't mean too." Harley whimpered. She raised her hand up towards his face in an effort to calm him down, but he snapped it away. "J, I'm sorry…I just-" She stopped, anything she said now would only make things worse.

The Joker stood straight and walked towards the bathroom door. "I'll be back in a second. Don't, and I mean Don't you fucking dare move!" Harley nodded and sunk into the already half filled bath. Soon enough the Joker returned with a syringe, needle and thread.

Her eyes grew wide at the sight and she started to shake her head. "No, please J."

"You did this, not me. Grow up and deal with the consequences. Now.. Because your body went into shock the last time I touched your shoulder, I've got some good Ol' anesthetic to knock you out."

"I-Is it safe?" Harley asked, barely above a whisper.

Joker threw his head back and laughed. "It's me baby, of course it is."

"Somehow that doesn't reassure me." Harley replied.

"Look you can either ride out the pain or get knocked out. Which I can either do myself or with the anesthetic. Your choice. But make it quick." He warned.

"Anesthetic." Harley answered without any hesitation.

"Good choice." Joker quickly walked over to her, he eyed up the almost full bath tub and soon stripped himself of his shirt and pants. He waved his hand, gesturing Harley to scoot forwards while he slipped in behind her. "You know…the last time we did this, you were unconscious that time too!" He chuckled wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back onto his lap.

"What? I don't remember?" She question, facing him with a confused look on her face.

"Well…as I said you were unconscious." He giggled. J reached out and pulled her hair neatly over her good shoulder, exposed her neck to him. "Now hold still and before you know it you'll be dreaming of a handsome guy with dashing tattoos and amazing green hair."

Harley giggled. "I don't have to dream for that to be true." Her giggle halted when she gasped, feeling a cold metal needle dig into the side of her neck.

"Countdown from 10." He whispered slowly in her ear.

"Why…?" She slurred.

"I dunno. The Doctors on T.V shows do it." J explained, chuckling into her hair.

Harley laughed weakly and then before she knew it, her eyes gently rolled back into her head. Her body relaxed and fell against the Joker's chest. With her blue eyes firmly closed and her mouth parted slightly, the Joker couldn't resist but to kiss her. He planted a firm kiss onto her cooling lips and then quickly focused on the task in hand.

It didn't take him long to run the sterile needle through her skin as he stitched her up. Once he'd tied off the end, he cleansed the wound with fresh running water.

After fixing the area up, J sighed and laid back in the bath with Harley still in his arms. A yawn soon broke out across his lips, quickly realising how tired he was, J closed his eyes, feeling the hot water surround his body. Before he could stop himself, the world of sleep took over, with his beautiful blonde still curled against him.

Hours later, the Joker woke to the feeling of stone cold water lapping against his chest as Harley began to stir from her slumber. "Jesus Christ." He muttered rubbing his eyes. He glanced down to see Harley curled up on his lap. Her blue orbs gently opened up to him with her biggest, half tired smile.

"Hey." She breathed, climbing off his lap with a wobble.

"Hey Kiddo." He smiled back, grabbing onto the sides of the bath he lifted himself up. J then turned back and held out his hand for Harley to take to help her out of the tub. "Feeling better?" He asked draping a towel over her body.

"Much, thank you." She smiled, hugging the warm fluffy towel closer to her body.

J stepped away from her and turned towards the mirror. He couldn't help but stare at her reflection, he watched her dry her body gently, letting her hair fall past her shoulders in the most delicate way.

Joker gave a deep sigh, wondering how this all began, why did he let such a beautiful monster into his life?

Both finally dressed, the Joke led her downstairs, holding onto her hand as they walked into the lounge. She needed to get out of that bedroom before she grew accustomed to being bathed and fed by him. Feeling uneasy at the though, the Joker sat her down on his armchair and quickly patted her head, before turning away towards the door.

Harley however had different ideas, she quickly reacted to his movements by grasping his wrist in her hand. "Where are you going?" She asked.

J pulled his wrist away, with a growl. Annoyed by her constant need of attention. "I can't spend every second with you. I have two businesses to run, a bunch of fuckwits to track down, a delusional soon-to-be-dead security guard to hunt, and a Scarecrow with a fear fetish to deal with."

"But I can help you…let me help." Harley offered, reaching out to him again but he dismissed her advances immediately.

"No. The last time you tried to help you got shot up!" He snapped gesturing at her weak body slumped in the armchair.

Those words made anger boiled in the pit of her stomach. "Last night was not my fault! You said the plan was foolproof! I told you I wasn't ready but you made me do it anyway!"

"So you saying it's my fault?" He growled. J's hand quickly shot and as he grabbed her neck lightly.

There was no way Harley was going to stand for this, and in that moment she didn't care about the tattooed hand grasping her neck, she needed to put that smug asshole in his place. "Yeah now you come to mention it, I am! It's not my fault you couldn't keep tabs on your men, it's not my fault that you decided to have a 'Mines bigger than yours' contest with Crane. It's not my fault that Adam double crossed you, and it certainly isn't my fucking fault that you underestimated Sam and let him shoot me and escape. You should've killed him when you had the chance, then I wouldn't of been 'All shot up!" She barked. Harley took a deep breath, she didn't mean the words that came out of her mouth, but it was too late to withdraw them now. She closed her eyes shut, that rant took more energy out of her than she'd expected.

Joker's hand tightened on her neck, his eyes clouding and his jaw tensed. Holding her still with his left hand, his right hand came down on her face, but to his and her surprise, he stopped before his palm could make contact. Instead the Joker grabbed her chin harshly and raised her face to meet his. "Don't you dare speak to me like that again." He growled.

Harley sat there not moving a muscle as she kept her eyes fixed on his furious ones. "I helped you track Crane down, you've got to let me help you find him." She begged in a gentle whisper.

"No." He snapped, narrowing his eyes darkly at her. Not being able to bare the look on his face Harley tried to turn her head away.

"Look at me." J spat. He hovered over her curled up body, slumped in the armchair.

Reluctantly Harley looked back at him. She flinched when she saw his free hand move closer to her face, but again he didn't hit her, he only brushed his finger across her bottom lip, feeling it quiver beneath his fingertips. "Now daddy's going to work and you're going to sit here, shut up and behave. Because if you don't, you'll make Daddy very, very angry. And we wouldn't want to make some new wounds on your body and play dot-to-dot now would we?"

"No." She snapped, moving her gaze away from his eyes.

He grasped her chin again and pulled her attention back to him. "No what?"

"No Daddy." Harley replied, feeling tears threaten against her lash line.

Joker nodded in agreement then moved forward to kiss her cheek. He stood upright and smiled down at her, before leaving the room and making a beeline for his office. He didn't blame Harley for what happened last night, in fact he just wanted to keep her safe and the only way she was going to listen and stay out of trouble was if she thought he was mad at her.

He knew it was his fault, he should've been more prepared, he cut corners and let his ego put his men and his girl in danger. He was showing off, which cost the life of his youngest henchmen and nearly Harley.

J sat at his desk, dragging his hands down his face. Trying to clear his mind of his mistakes, there was no point dwelling on what he should of done, it wasn't going to change anything.

He quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Hutch's number. "Hutch." J snapped when his henchmen answered the phone.

"Boss, we-"

"You'd better have a good fucking excuse for last night. Get your ass over here now or you're a dead man Hutch." Joker growled, before hanging up. His fist tensed around the phone and before he could stop himself, he threw it across the room.

The Joker stared at the wall blankly, putting his hands in his hair and balling his fists. For the first time in a long time, the Joker didn't have a plan. Sure he could track Crane and find that scumbag Sam, but for the long term, he had no idea what he was going to do next.

He snapped his attention back to reality when he heard the front door open and slam. 'That better be the boys, because if it's Harley…' He was soon set straight when he heard men shouting and multiple footsteps coming up the stairs. A sharp knock on the door followed.

"Yes?" Joker spoke from his desk.

"Boss it's us, shall we come in? Or meet you in the lounge?" Hutch asked steadily.

"No, the dining room." J replied instantly. He growled when he heard muttering then footsteps becoming fainter, heading down the stairs.

The Joker grabbed his revolver from the desk draw and reloaded it. Opening the door and marching heavily down the stairs, he reached the bottom. J glanced to his left at the entrance to the lounge, then to his right, which was the doorway to the dining room. He let out a deep sigh, mixed with a growl and walked to his left. He swung his head round the door to quickly check on Harley.

She was curled up in a tight ball, head resting on the arm of the chair as she snored lightly. He stepped in and grabbed a blanket from the corner of the room and draped it over her body. He tensed his jaw and quickly planted a kiss on her forehead, before turning to leave.

She furrowed her brow and squirmed against the chair, wrapping the blanket around her body tightly. Joker watched her intensely wondering what she was dreaming of, and why she stayed with him after everything that had happened. Not that he'd ever let her leave of course.

J soon realised he'd been watching her for little over 10 minutes. He rolled his eyes but smiled despite how much of a distraction his cute little ex-psychiatrist was becoming.

Shutting the door behind himself, the Joker walked over towards the dining room, pulling the hammer back on his gun, desperate to teach his henchmen a lesson.


	23. Violent Tension

**Chapter 23**

The Joker walked through the door and slammed it violently behind himself. All the men stopped speaking and turned their attention to him as soon as he entered the room. J walked round the table, staring them all in the face with the heavy weight of silence filling the room.

After giving them all daggers with his sharply blue eyes, J took his place at the head of the table and pulled out his custom made revolver along with a file that was concealed in his jacket pocket.

They all sat in silence, unsure of how to behave since the Joker usually would of started shouting by now, maybe even throw in a few death threats,but this time there was nothing but a thickness of tension.

Hutch glanced at the rest of the men and decided to do what they were all thinking and speak up. "Boss about last night-" He attempted, but was cut short immediately by the Joker.

"I don't want to hear your fucking excuses!" J spat, narrowing his darkened eyes at Hutch. "No actually, lets see what elaborate story you've all concocted to get out of this one." He gestured his hand towards Hutch to continue.

"Boss w...we had no idea that Crane was going to arrive, not until we were compromised. His men took us all out with tranquilizer darts. I only saw a glimpse of Crane before I blacked out. We all woke up in a shipment container hours later on the outskirts of Gotham." Hutch explained, taking a deep breath. "I promise boss, I swear, if I'd known that Crane was going to be involved, I would've had us all on high alert."

Suddenly a pale fist slammed down onto the table. "YOU SHOULD OF BEEN ON FUCKING HIGH ALERT ANYWAY!" The Joker yelled. Gritting his teeth, he reached out for his weapon, which still sat on the table. "My first public appearance since breaking out of Arkham and you didn't think to bump up the security? Are you completely fucking stupid?!" He barked, leaning over the table towards Hutch's direction. "We lost our youngest, and quite frankly most promising recruit last night and I almost lost Har-" He couldn't even say her name at the thought of what could've happened last night if she hadn't pulled through. Instead he ended her name in a growl. The Joker quickly grasped his revolver in his right hand and pressed it dangerously against Hutch's forehead.

"Boss please!" Hutch begged, hoping that he would show him mercy. But he knew better than anyone that the Joker didn't possess an ounce of that in his body.

J pressed his finger against the trigger and pulled. He fired of 2 blank rounds at Hutch's head. In the midst of all the anger and frustration the Joker had loaded empty rounds instead of his golden plated bullets. Noticing his mistake, he played it off coolly spinning the gun in his hand so the butt of the revolver was now facing Hutch. He struck him across the face, hearing a satisfying crack when Hutch hit the ground with full force.

The Joker swiftly kicked him twice in the gut, until he was reduced to coughing up his own blood. Meanwhile all of the Joker's other henchmen were watching in suspense, wondering if they were next and if the Joker was going to finish him off?

J lent over Hutch's body and snarled in his direction. He picked up the file on the table and threw it at his weak right hand man. "Get the fuck up and get out of my sight. Next time I won't be so forgiving!" Joker snapped, kicking him in the chest one last time. Hutch cried out in pain. "Brief the men and follow the instructions to the last detail or I'll beat you within an inch of your life and throw you in the gutter!" He continued, without waiting for a response.

Hutch clearly wasn't going to move anytime soon, he was beaten pretty bad, but not badly enough in the Joker's opinion. He delivered a swift punch to his jaw then he stepped over Hutch, brushing past his other henchmen and leaving the room abruptly.

There was no point reprimanding all of them, Hutch was his second in command. He should've known better than to under prepare. The Joker was in charge of recruiting and disposing of henchmen, but Hutch's main responsibility was to make sure that they all toed the line. The fact that Hutch didn't spot that Adam was a mole, was on his head.

J only asked three things of all his henchmen: Loyalty, commitment and obedience. And last night they showed none of these qualities. It was too late to kill them all and re-hire more men, his plan of revenge was going to be executed tonight. And there was no way in hell that Joker was going to wait another day for Crane to pay the price for messing with his girl. Besides, he'd worked too long and too hard for his empire to crumble at the hands of some pathetic, second rate, fear obsessive criminal and his pet Sam.

The Joker's mind wandered to Harley as he stepped into the reception area. He didn't really know why he lost his temper before, he was angry and she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But she knew that, yet she insisted on winding him up. She loved the fight and so did he. But sometimes he overstepped the line and it wasn't a game anymore.

He glanced towards the door of the lounge and saw the image of Harley's slim but curvy body leaning against the door frame with her arms folded angrily. They both stared at each other in pure silence, only the sound of heavy breathing passing the gap between them for what felt like hours, but in reality, only a matter of minutes had passed before she decided to speak. "Did you loose your shit with them too? Or do you just save it all up for me?" She growled.

J matched her growl as her words hit his ears. "Go into the dining room and you'll find out just how much I lost it." He spat.

In truth, Harley was tempted to go and see just how much he could hurt his own men, but she decided against it. "I'll take your word for it. I'm glad to know that you share the abuse out evenly." She snapped, not moving from the door.

"Abuse? You think I abuse you?" Joker asked, walking towards her. His eyes suddenly went dark, until they were almost unreadable.

"Well what would you call it then?" Harley replied, raising a brow.

"I said I was sorry didn't I?" He snarled, throwing his arms up in the air like a spoilt child.

"I don't recall those particular words leaving your lips, in fact the last thing you said to me was, and I quote. 'Sit here, Shut up and behave. Because if you don't I'll make some new wounds on your body and we can play dot-to-dot.' Now J, does that sound like an apology to you?"

God he loved it when she gave him attitude like this, it sent a hot, burning shiver down his spine. J could only lick his lips as he saw the fiery little blonde grow more and more aggravated with each passing second.

"Oh!" Harley started to laugh. "You thought putting a blanket over me qualified as an apology? Well sorry to disappoint you, but that doesn't count." Harley pushed herself off the door and with her eyes not leaving his, she brushed past him and advanced towards the stairs.

J grabbed her wrist as she passed, pulling her close to him. "Look, you know I have a temper. You knew that from the start."

"That's not good enough J... I want to hear a proper apology, those two magical little words that people use when they feel guilt and remorse." She snapped.

"Didn't I just warn you I have a temper? Stop with the attitude sweets. Or I'll give you something to moan about." He replied, tightening his grip on her wrist.

"Go on then...do it. Hurt me." She smirked. The same hot shiver that the Joker felt had now transferred over to Harley and he body hummed in response of being so close to him with the tension building between them both.

The Joker released a mixture between a growl and a purr before walking her back towards the wall until her back hit it. He immediately pressed his body against hers and trailed his fingers up her side. J smirked when saw the spark in her eye that she always got when she was near him, that inner fire waiting to be released.

He grabbed her face in his large pale hands roughly, and without wasting another moment he kissed her violently. He needed to feel her mouth, all of it but she wasn't letting him. He chuckled against her resistance, but J wasn't going to give up that easily, he knew how to make her surrender to him. He forced his mouth further against hers and teased her bottom lip with his teeth. But she still held her lips firmly closed, denying him everything he craved. It was going to take more than a little persuasion to make her submit.

His right hand trailed down her body, while he kept kissing and biting her lips. He could feel her surrendering slowly under his touch. But just to make sure, he brought his hand to her inner thigh. The Joker squeezed her soft skin and in reaction, she released a gasp of pleasure. Taking advantage of her now open mouth, he brought his lips fully against hers and plunged his tongue inside her mouth. She weakened under him and began returning his affection. Their tongues danced for dominance but his need for her overtook her desire and soon enough, she was putty in his hands.

Harley was drowning in her passion for the man that had shown her love, evil and everything in between. Becoming intoxicated, she slid her delicate fingers into his thick green hair, pulling in just the right places. J moaned against her lips, feeling the pull against his roots.

"I've missed this." She panted in between kisses.

"Good" He growled. Joker then lifted her up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist immediately, taking this as a promise of more things to come. J held her against him and turned towards the stairs, he quickly climbed them, still kissing and biting her skin.

When they reached the bedroom door, the Joker paused and withdrew from her lips. She looked at him with that puzzled expression across her face. "What is it?" She asked.

"This won't do." He spoke firmly looking at their bedroom door.

"What? What won't do?" Harley asked again, in fear that she'd upset him.

"The bedroom. Baby, I want you begging on my office desk." He declared, bringing his gaze back to her with a huge smile on his face.

Harley sighed in relief and began to giggle when he turned on his heel, and briskly walked towards his office, still holding her body against his.

He unlocked the door and walked in whilst Harley continued to stare into his deep blue eyes. She thought maybe she'd given into him too easily, but he was addictive, one touch from him wiped away all the pain, worry and doubt she had in her mind. In this moment it didn't matter how much she did and didn't know about him, his violence was just a mere side effect, and being close to him like this made it all worth it.

The Joker instantly pushed her down on top of his desk. Harley winced slightly when her shoulder hit the hard wooden surface. J smiled down at her and cleared the desk of all the loose papers allowing them to crash onto the floor.

"I need you." He murmured before kissing her lips with a hunger that she'd never felt before. He began biting and sucking his way down to the hollow of her neck, feeling her pulse quicken underneath him.

"Urgh." She moaned throwing her head back. Her hands pulled at his smooth green hair as her legs tightened around him in want.

He chuckled against her neck, making her skin vibrate. "Still mad at me?" J asked, slipping a hand under her shirt as he began massaging her the warm flesh concealed by the cotton.

"Yes..." Harley moaned. Her hands quickly left his hair and wandered down to his collar, she played with the silk material with her fingers and slowly unbuttoned it. The material glided off his muscular body like water. The Joker withdrew his hands from her body to slip off his shirt and once he heard it drop behind him, he returned his attention back to her body.

With his free hand, J drew a knife out of his trouser pocket and brought it down to her neck.

"W-what are you doing?" She stuttered breathlessly.

"Shh…let Daddy take care of you." He replied, holding the knife up to the neckline of her shirt, he dragged it down swiftly. Ripping the clothes off her body, she gasped and clutched the edges of the desk as the cold air made contact with her skin. J was careful not to cut her, he'd seen too much blood from her in the last 24 hours and he didn't want to see anymore.

Joker threw the scraps of her clothes onto the floor along with the knife. She was now left in just her underwear, deep red colour that sat against her skin perfectly. He discarded his trousers and boxers in an instant, and at the same time he lent in to kiss her savagely.

He kissed and nipped her skin from her neck, right down to her inner thigh. Harley squirmed when made his journey downwards. Soon, his metal grill pinched the soft material of her panties and dragged them down her legs slowly, as he relished the sound of her impatient gasps.

One the small slip of material was on the floor, the Joker positioned the head of his desire against her, running his calloused hands up her body and ravaging every single curve. He grabbed her wrists firmly and pulled them above her head against the desk, keeping her bound by his touch. And in response, Harley rolled her head back preparing herself for a burst of pleasure that was soon waiting for her.

J purred at the warmth that suffocated him as he plunged himself deep inside her. She moaned and arched her back to his every move, meeting his aggressive thrusts with the rise of her hips. His relentless pace wasn't soft or slow, it was hard and fast. Their bodies gliding against one another trying to claim the pleasure that they both needed so badly.

"God, oh god." Harley moaned, trying to fight against the tight hold the Joker still had on her wrists. He released her hands immediately at her struggle and instead moved his own hands down to her thighs, pulling them apart roughly, allowing himself to go deeper inside her.

"Fuck." He groaned, feeling her tighten around him with every thrust. Harley cried out as he explored the nerves within her body. Her hands reached up and tugged at his green hair, lightly scratching his scalp with every moan.

Completely consumed by the feel of her and the want he had for the blonde begging underneath him, J brought his lips down to hers and kissed her hard, so hard in fact that he stole the breath from her lungs.

Harley weakly kissed him back, feeling her body constrict with the unbearable pleasure building up in her veins. It was almost too much for her, almost unfair that he was doing this to her. He had a power over her, it was raw, rough and damaging but she loved it. The feel of his body taking hers and the sound of his breathless grunts sent her into a world of pure ecstasy.

"Oh." She cried, feeling herself begin to crumble around him.

"Not yet." He ordered, panting into her neck. Picking up his pace, he went harder, faster. The whole desk shook under his need to have her. "Harley you're so..." He finished his sentence with a grunt, unable to speak as his own pleasure began to build.

"J! Please!" She moaned, begging him to let her claim the release that threatened to ruin her. "I can't…"

"Come Harley." He purred, delivering a few more powerful thrusts, they reached their end together. Harley dug her fingernails onto the nape of his neck and dragged them down as she tensed underneath him. The pain she was giving him, threw him off the edge completely alongside her and he growled, releasing everything he had inside of her.

The Joker buried his head into the crook of her neck. His hair sticking to the flawless skin that blushed against him. After taking a breath, he lifted his head from her neck and smiled up at her. "If this is what it's going to be like after we fight...then let's fight all the time."

Harley laughed, pulling his face up to hers and planting a sweet kiss against his lips.

Joker stood up straight and carefully handed her her clothes. He chuckled at the sight of her body covered in red teeth marks and hand prints. His smile increased when he felt the back of his neck, she'd left tiny indentations of nail marks against his skin. "Ouch."

"Oh boo-hoo."Harley giggled, winking at him. After slipping on her underwear and sliding off the table, Harley looked at the floor with a pout. "I think we made a mess..." She said before bending down and picking up stray pieces of paper, stacking them neatly on his desk.

While J was busy buttoning up his shirt a piece of paper caught Harley's eye. It had today's date on it with the title: _ACE Chemicals + Crane = HAHAHA._

Harley furrowed her brow at the words etched across the page, but quickly shuffled the plan in between more loose papers. "Hey J? Could you go get me some painkillers? I don't feel so good." This was a lie of course, all she wanted to do was to read the file but he would never let her. He made it quite clear that she wasn't going to be involved in this revenge killing.

Not getting a response form the Joker, Harley had no other option but to stumble forwards, adding to the performance. J snapped his round and rushed to her aid. He wrapped his arms around her and sat her down on his desk chair.

"Was daddy a little too rough?" He asked, with a grin.

"You were very, very rough...just how I like it." She whispered seductively. He pressed a deep kiss onto her lips and then left the room in search for some pain relief. As soon as he shut the door behind himself, Harley rummaged through the stacked papers and found the plan she'd hidden earlier.

She read it word for word. It was a simple straightforward operation to kill both Crane and Sam, find the toxin, destroy it and be back in time for tea. In big red letters at the bottom of the page there was an added note _'NO HARLEY.'_ She rolled her eyes, was it a warning for her? Or a reminder for him? Either way she was going to come on this mission if he liked it or not.

Harley grabbed her phone and took notes of the times and meeting places. Once she had all the information she needed, she neatly placed the papers back on the pile exactly how they were before he'd left the office.

Soon enough the Joker walked in, holding a glass of water and a pill packet in his hand. Her heart stopped suddenly, wondering if he'd caught her snooping. But he didn't, he just lent down and kissed her cheek, placing the glass and pills on the desk. J then gestured for her to stand up, she obeyed and he took a seat on the chair, pulling her onto his lap.

The painkillers he'd provided were strong, strong enough to probably knock her out. She frowned, he'd obviously intended on leaving early and didn't want her asking questions, so what better way to get the job done, without her realising.

"Thanks J!" Harley beamed slipping the pill in her mouth. She tucked it under her tongue. Tasting the bitterness of the capsule, she washed down the foul taste with the water. Taking great care that she didn't swallow the pill.

After a few minutes later, Harley curled up in his lap and cuddled up against his chest. "How you feeling baby?" He asked, stroking her cheek. J then ran his fingers softly through her tousled hair, letting the strands fall through his fingertips.

"Tired, I think I need to..." Harley yawned, faking the effects of the pills and relaxed into his chest. She didn't like lying to him or deceiving him but he needed to understand that she wanted revenge as much as he did, and if it wasn't for her, he wouldn't even know where Crane was hiding.

"Let's get you to bed baby." He stood up, carrying her with him. Joker walked into their bedroom and placed her gently down on the bed, draping the satin bed sheets over her body. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Harley mimicked heavy breathing, the kind you'd have if you were fast asleep.

Joker smiled at his cleverness, his plan had begun and soon Crane would be a distant memory. He pecked her on the cheek and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. "Night Harl. I'll be back soon." J said. He placed a hand on the side of her face and then withdrew, walking out of the door and shutting it behind himself.

"See you soon." Harley muttered to herself, her body humming in excitement over the plan that would soon spring into action.


	24. Defiance

**Chapter 24**

As soon as Harley heard the front door shut and car engines roar to life, she slipped out of the bed the Joker had left her in and ran to the wardrobe. There was no way she could go out to fight Crane in just a shirt. Harley rummaged through the wardrobe frantically, after all time was of the essence. But much to her disappointment, all she could find was a large collection of the Joker's suits and more coloured shirts.

Seeing some bundled up clothes at the bottom of the wardrobe, she dropped to her knees and pulled them out, and to her surprise she saw her old bike leathers and her helmet rolled up inside one another. "Bingo!" Harley beamed, unrolling them instantly and slipping them over her clothes. They fitted perfectly, hugging every inch of her curves. The jet black leather made her eyes pop and her hair looked blonder than ever. The jacket had a single red trim round the collar and there was a silver zip running down the middle of her jacket. She looked sexy and she felt sexy, giving her the confidence she'd need to finally face Jonathan Crane.

Harley stood in front of the full length mirror and slipped on her matching black leather heeled boots. But despite how good she looked, there was still something missing. Harley looked herself up and down in the mirror and felt like she needed something of the Joker with her, something that connected them both together, something that told the world she was his.

Harley bit her lip and giggled to herself. She walked over to the dresser and applied some of his signature deep red lipstick. This was his war paint, and now it was hers too.

Finally grabbing her helmet and her thigh gun holster, she walked down to the garage. After all she needed to get to the meeting point quickly, otherwise she'd miss the show.

Harley slipped on the holster and filled it with one of the stray revolvers she found on the floor. " _Can't these boys ever clean up after themselves?"_

Inside the garage sat her bike and all the other cars J had except from his signature purple Lamborghini. Her eyes scanned the vehicles, trying to pick the most obscure one. Her Mini Cooper was definitely out of the question. It was too slow and too obvious. J would immediately recognise it along with her Harley Davidson. She only had the DB9 and the R8 left.

Harley pointed her finger at them both moving her hand between them. "Eenie, meeny, miny, moe." She landed on the R8 and smiled. It was the perfect choice for her to be sneaking around Gotham, the matte black colour would camouflage beautifully against the clouded night sky.

Harley didn't even bother with trying to find the keys to the car, instead she just hot wired it, hopped in and reversed out of the garage, taking great care not to scratch it otherwise she would be in deep shit.

Harley sat at the entrance to the road and took a deep breath, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and punched in the address on the built in GPS. Following the instructions that the computerized voice was giving her. she put the car into gear and obeyed all the speed limits, following the directions accurately.

Just as she approached a green set traffic lights they quickly turned red, she sat patiently rocking the Audi back and forth with the clutch. But Harley was soon beginning to grow impatient. "Fuck this!" Harley cursed, before she floored the accelerator and jumped the light. She completely ignored the speed limits from now on, after all she was a criminal now, she was the Joker's girlfriend. The law didn't apply to him so why should it apply to her?

The realisation struck that he was going to beat her to a pulp anyway after deceiving him and sneaking out, so why shouldn't she enjoy driving a super car owned by a super criminal... she'd be crazy not too.

Harley was reaching almost 120mph down the streets of Gotham, drifting round the corners and wheel spinning at every opportunity she got. Harley knew how to drive this car to its maximum potential and she damn well did. On the final corner to her destination, she let out a maddening laugh, throwing her head back into the headrest.

Her laughter was soon halted when she saw a distinctive shine of the metallic Lamborghini in the near distance, with Joker stepping out approaching a black van just in front of him.

She screeched the Audi to halt and switched off the headlights. It was way too soon for him to discover her involvement. She slowly reached her hand over to the passenger seat and pulled on her bike helmet. Even if he did see the car, he wouldn't be able to tell it was her behind the wheel, right?

The Joker seemed to be in a deep conversation with Hutch, who had a black eye and a bruised jaw. Harley couldn't help but giggle, the muffled sound vibrated against the helmet when she saw the aftermath of the beating J had given him.

The Joker looked like he was giving Hutch some harsh words as he roughly pointed his pale finger into Hutch's right shoulder, making him wince under the force and then nod his head quickly.

J stood still watching as Hutch quickly disappeared out of sight, he turned on his heel towards Harley's direction. She ducked down in her seat trying to act natural. But how natural can you be when your disobeying your psychotic boyfriend and following him while he's out on a murderous rampage?

J squinted his eyes trying to decide if it was a figure of a car he was seeing or just a shadow of a building against a streetlight. He was just about to step forwards and find out, but his attention was suddenly caught by his henchmen unloading weapons from the back of the van.

Meanwhile, Harley was a quivering mess, clutching onto the steering wheel of the car so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. She sat back up when she saw J turn away. "Shit, that was close." Harley muttered. He'd disappeared out of sight, slipping into the warehouse building. Harley waited a couple of moments, then she opened the car door and stepped out carefully. She patted down her body, checking she had the revolver and the other equipment she'd brought with her. She tucked a stray piece of blonde hair back into her helmet and flicked the visor down before making her way towards the door that the Joker had just entered.

The building was right next to another warehouse named ACE Chemicals. The place where the man she loved became the Joker. She knew that she shouldn't go in, but it wasn't going to cause any harm by just taking a sneak peek right? She'd heard so many stories about what had really happened that night, and Harley just wanted to see it for herself.

 _'_ _No Harley.. It's a dumb idea...maybe just a peek? No! Not a good idea... Oh to hell with it, I'm in trouble anyway.'_

She walked towards the big double doors and tested them to see if they were locked. And luckily for her, they weren't. She partly wished they had been. "This is not a good idea." Harley sternly told herself, but her words were too late as she was now already through the threshold. She gasped when the door fell shut behind her, leaving her in utter darkness apart form a distinctive green glow projecting down the corridor. Harley was like a moth to a flame, and followed the luminous light.

Harley's eyes grew wide when the corridor opened up into a huge room, metal framed walkways lined the ceiling and 12 rusty metal pools sat in a cluster in the middle, perfectly spaced next to each other. When Harley walked closer to one of the chemical vats, she could hear spitting and the sizzling sound of liquid connecting with the concrete floor.

"Wow." She smiled. It was just as she imagined it to be, mysterious, unforgiving and full of wonder. Harley walked around each individual vat, trying to guess which one it was that the had Joker fallen into. She was given her answer when she looked above her to see a broken metal rail sitting above chemical vat number 6.

It was decided in that moment that she wanted to experience the same as J did that night...minus the part when he fell into the chemicals of course.

Spotting the nearby stairs to the high set of railings, she ran up them. When she reached the top, she let out a high pitched whistle, staring down at the cluster of glowing pools and rusting frames. The whole place was lit purely by the bubbling green liquid that now sat below her. Harley felt a sense of power almost, standing where J stood before he met his glorious fate. If it wasn't for that moment, she probably wouldn't of never of met him, and she'd certainly never of fallen in love with him at Arkham.

She lent forward on the railings, taking in the musky smell of the chemicals. Harley closed her eyes, imagining what it felt like when he fell - what it felt like when his body got consumed by the burning substance.

But before her thoughts could go any deeper, a hand suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the edge.

"What the fu-?" Harley began but was interrupted by a voice.

"Harley is that you?"

She swiftly turned round, expecting to see the Joker standing behind her, but it wasn't. It was Sam.

"You-" Harley gasped. She slowly removed her helmet and clutched it tightly in her right hand. She took several steps away from him and narrowed her eyes. He didn't look the same as he did when he was a security guard at Arkham, he looked as though he should be committed to the nuthouse rather than be securing it.

"Harley don't be afraid, I'm going to help you." Sam smiled, extending his arm towards her. But quickly withdrew it when he saw that her eyes they were unresponsive.

"You fucking shot me!" Harley yelled. Not bothering to wait for an excuse or a reply, she ran at him, swinging her helmet towards his face. A mighty crack was heard when the harsh object connected with his cheekbone. "I nearly died!" She continued, dropping the helmet as she began beating him in the chest with her fists.

Sam quickly recovered and grasped her wrists tightly in both hands. "What was I supposed to do? Seeing you there with him.. .It's not right! It's sick!" He growled.

Harley instantly spat in his face when those words met her ears. "The only person that's sick here is you!" She yelled, struggling in his grip. His fingernails dug into her wrists harshly, causing the skin to break.

"I'm not the one running around with a psycho clown freak!" Sam barked, tightening his grip.

"He's not a freak! He's twice the man you are and more!" Harley screamed, directly into his face. Sam released his grip on her and stood back, listening to her with a shocked expression. "He makes me feel things you could never make me feel, he's touched me in places I'd never want you to touch! He makes me feel alive!"

Sam's face tensed. "Y...you...you've slept with him?"

Harley smiled widely. "Yes. Yes I have..." She walked closer to him. Her words were torture to his ears. Harley was standing right in front of him now, she lent in closer to his ear and whispered "I don't regret a single moment." Harley's hand then wandered down to her thigh, patting it to feel for her gun. She withdrew it instantly and ran it up her body discreetly, gently placing the barrel against his chest. "I love him. I'm in love with the Joker." Harley declared proudly. But before she had a chance to squeeze the trigger, Sam grabbed her by the throat and slammed her onto the floor. Her head cracked against the metal surface as it bounced.

Sam grasped the gun and slid it away from her. He quickly straddled her tiny form, his whole body pinning hers down. "Get off me!" Harley spat, trying to lift her head up, but his grasp was too strong. Her head suddenly felt heavy, as though it was weighed down by some invisible force, and soon enough, black spots began to appear in her vision.

"Tell me you don't love him!" He yelled.

Harley let out a breathless chuckle. "I love him, I love him so much and he loves me."

Sam's heart shattered at her confession. Without thinking, he pulled her head up to his face and forced a harsh kiss onto her lips. It was disgusting, revolting to feel another man's lips on hers. It wasn't right, she belonged to the Joker and no one else.

Harley gathered up all the energy she had left and threw her forehead into his.

"You fucking bitch!" He yelled. The force of which she flung her head into his obviously wasn't enough to stun him, but it was certainly enough to break the contact of his lips. He threw her head back down and shifted her body over towards the edge of the railings, Harley's head was now hanging over the suspended walkway, her hair hung over the side and all she could see was an image of blurred vibrant green pools sitting below her.

"The Joker's poisoned you, you're infected by him." He explained angrily. Harley then felt the cold sensation of a metal barrel pressed against her neck. She was just about to close her eyes to surrender to her fate. But her consciousness snapped back when she saw an upside down figure of a green haired, tattooed god standing below her.

Harley closed her eyes in relief but when she opened them again he was gone...


	25. The fall

**Chapter 25**

Harley held her breath in her throat, wondering if the image of J was just an illusion, but regardless if it was her imagination or not, seeing him made her want to fight for her life. She didn't want to leave him.

Harley felt a sudden surge of energy and her head snapped up and her eyes locked onto Sam's. His face was bright red and his whole body shook with rage, barely keeping a good enough grip on the weapon. Sam's uncontrollable temper allowed Harley a small opportunity to get away. She swiftly brought her knee up and hit him square in the groin. Sam cried out in pain and rolled off her almost immediately, clutching onto the tender spot between his legs.

Harley was still on the floor with her head hanging over the edge of the railings. She let out a deep sigh of relief when she could still see Sam curled up on the floor hissing in pain. It was a pretty mighty whack if she did say so herself.

Harley laughed quietly, wincing when her body moved with her vibrations of her chuckle, but she was silenced when she saw a pair of shiny black leather shoes kick Sam in the face and stomach repeatedly.

"J?" She whispered, trying to scramble to her feet, but at the position she was laying in, it was impossible. The shoes turned to her and the sound footsteps grow louder and louder as they approached. Two strong arms grabbed her body, one wrapped itself round her waist while the other held the small of her back. Harley was pulled up to her feet and set carefully on the ground, there was a moment of peace before she was slammed into the wall.

The Joker grabbed her face harshly and stared into her frightened blue eyes. He scanned her body for any wounds or broken bones. "What the fuck do you think you're playing at?!" He spat. His palm closed round her neck, threatening to cut off her air supply.

She clawed at his wrists and tried to kick him away, but his legs had trapped hers, holding her body completely still.

"Please let me go..." She begged, feeling the air in her lungs run out. She sucked in her last breath before a large hand connected with her cheekbone. Harley cried out and clung onto his shirt collar, the Joker released his grip when he saw red liquid running down the wall from where her head had been bashed in.

"You interfering little brat! Why can't you just do as your fucking told?!" Joker yelled. Harshly gripping the sides of her face, he pulled her head into his chest and began inspecting the deep laceration which sat at the crown of her head. Fortunately for her, it was deep but clean.

J pulled her head back up and searched her eyes, he couldn't believe that she'd managed to deceive him, lie to him and all just so she could sneak out and go against his orders. With more rage surfacing within him, J administered a hard slap to the right side of her face. "I think I made myself pretty fucking clear that you weren't to be involved!" He growled, watching her tears rise up over her eyelashes.

"Sor...sorr-" She attempted.

"How'd you get here? Who told you about the plan?" Joker asked, holding her jaw in a vice like grip.

"No...no one told me, the plan was on you desk. I saw it when we er-" Harley stuttered. "It's...it's not how it sounds J. I just wanted to help you, I wanted to make you proud.."

"Well you've done a grand job of that now haven't you? You could've gotten yourself killed for the second fucking time this week! If I hadn't of shown up..." Joker slammed his fist into the wall only a few inches away from her head. "I won't ask you again Harley, how'd you get here?"

"I came in the car...the Audi... I'm sorry J, I just wanted to help you, I only wanted to help." Her apology was cut off by this hand finding her throat again squeezing the life out of her and in the process he smacked her head against the wall again, causing more blood to spill out of her cut.

"If I find one scratch - one scratch on that car, you're fucking dead, you hear me?" Although he was beyond angry he took a second and looked down at her, despite it all, he had to admire her resourcefulness.

Harley began to struggle for breath, gasping for oxygen. She fixed her fading eyes onto his furious blue orbs and saw her own reflection in his dilated pupils.

J growled, studying every inch of her face, he quickly removed his hand from her neck and pressed his mouth harshly against hers. He purred, darting his tongue between her lips and inside her mouth. Harley moaned under his assault, she grabbed his shirt collar in her hands and pulled him closer, claiming his oxygen for her own.

Joker abruptly pulled away and turned, approaching an unconscious Sam who was now lying in his own blood, sweat and tears. Harley whimpered at the sudden loss of contact, practically panting against the wall.

"Kill him." J ordered, his head turning over his shoulder to her direction.

Harley pushed herself off the wall and walked over next to him. "What did you say?" She asked softly, lacing her hand in his.

With his free right hand, Joker pulled his revolver out of his holster and handed it to her. "Kill him, make Daddy proud."

She took the gun in her hand and looked into his eyes, she knew in that moment that he wanted to witness her first kill, tonight, now.

"Okay." She breathed. Harley stared down at Sam's vulnerable pathetic body, it wasn't going to be any fun if he wasn't conscious now was it? Harley walked closer to him and kicked his body so that he was lying flat on his back. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly. His face was an absolute mess, swollen eyes and lips, bruises and cuts all over his face and his nose looked like it was hanging on purely by a piece of skin.

Harley's mind went cloudy at the sight of him. She ignored everything around her, including the Joker's presence and focused on Sam entirely. Harley straddled Sam's waist and began taunting him with the revolver, pressing the barrel into his busted up face and watching the blood roll down like an endless stream.

The Joker didn't like what he was seeing at first, the only person she should be straddling should be him, but he understood her game although it was hard for him to witness. "Harley! Stop that!" He clenched his fists together and began marching towards her, but when he saw her face he realised hat her eyes were completely foggy, full of rage and bloodthirsty desire.

The Joker stopped in his tracks and his expression changed from angry to ecstatic. He watched closely, ready to stop her if she went too far.

Harley leant down to Sam's ear and began whispering intimate details about herself and the Joker. Sam was crying in physical and mental pain. This went on for a few more minutes until the Joker got bored of her display. He walked over towards her and crouched down to her level, but Harley couldn't even tell that he was there.

Joker cupped her face in his hands and brought her gaze up to his, noticing her still possessed eyes. "Harley?" He whispered.

"J?" Harley's blue eyes returned to her face, she looked confused to see him next to her, as if it was a dream.

"Kill the fucker now." He snapped, his voice was angry but his eyes were clearly pleased to see hers.

She nodded and brought her eyes back to the bloody and whimpering body lying beneath her, she smiled and pressed the barrel of the gun in between his eyes. He was pleading for mercy, but neither Joker or Harley could make any sense of it.

"I'll see you in Hell." Harley snapped. She pulled the trigger slowly, consuming the power that she felt when his eyes turned to glass. A sharp bang was heard followed instantly by a hot blood which sprayed onto her face as his body went limp.

Joker stood and held his hand out for Harley to grab. "C'mon, I have something to show you." Harley nodded, shocked by his lack of reaction to her first murder. She took his hand and he pulled her up, leading her towards the edge of the railings. He moved her body in front of his and pushed her against them gently.

"You did good kid, still a lil' amateur but you're a beginner, so I'll let it slide." He smiled, containing the fact that he was actually immensely proud of her.

"I killed someone. I took someone's life..." Harley said in disbelief. "Did I really kill him? It didn't feel real."

J brought a hand to her face and rubbed away the blood on her cheek with his thumb. "Yeah you did Harls. Congrats on your first kill baby, the first of many?" He withdrew his hand and ran it down her body, feeling her melt to his touch. Joker brought his lips to hers and kissed her hotly, his hands making sure that they took in every inch of her curves.

"First of many." She whispered back against his lips. He chuckled into her skin and grabbed her waist to pull her up. With her legs now wrapped around his hips, he walked forward so that she was now sitting on top of the railing bar. Their tongues entwined with each others as Harley began tugging at his shirt.

"I like your lips this colour baby." J commented as he bit down on her lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Harley moaned in pain and pleasure, rolling her head back to expose her neck. J began trailing bloodstained kisses against the hollow of her throat, enjoying the feel of her much more than he should.

Joker pulled away suddenly and Harley whimpered at the absence of his lips on her skin.

"What's wrong?" She asked, resting her hand on his cheek, but he pulled her hand away, noticing the nail marks Sam had scratched against her tattoo they had completely shredded her tattoo.

J growled in anger, he loved that tattoo and now it was gone. He pulled her wrist up to his lips and he began sucking away the dried blood and caressing the cuts with his tongue. "I need to show you something, but before I do, you've got to do as I say. Promise me?" He asked, looking up to her, still kissing her wrist.

"Okay, I promise." She replied, trying to blink through her arousal, but it was a struggle, his affection always made her weak.

"Close your eyes and lean backwards." He demanded.

"What? Are you crazy? I'll fall!" She shouted.

"Don't you trust me?" Joker said. He held her waist with one arm and supported the small of her back with the other, he moved forwards and lent her body over the metal bar.

"Not when you're still angry with me." Harley answered, her legs tightened around his waist for extra support, not that it was going to make much of a difference in the long run. Harley's eyes grew wide when she noticed a flicker of evil in his eyes, she knew what was coming next. "No J, please don't. 'M sorry I upset you ,I won't do it again. I swear I won't disobey you ever again-"

He laughed at the fear in her eyes and her pleading words. She was now completely hanging over the edge, with only the Joker stopping her from falling into the luminous green mist. "Kiss me." J ordered and she obeyed instantly. Harley's fear melted away when she felt his body against hers.

The suddenly everything around her went into slow motion, as if she was stuck in time. Harley gasped when his arms released her, she suddenly felt weightless, his body had disappeared from hers, and his tongue was no longer invading her mouth. Air rushed past her ears, and once she'd realised she was falling, she began to grab at the air in front of her, reaching out for anything or anyone to catch her.

Her mind started to flash through ways of trying to get her out of her inevitable doom, but it gave up, instead it gave her a calming vision instead. The last thing she thought about before her body plunged into the thick burning acid was the Joker kissing her for the first time. She could almost feel it, taste it and touch it.

When Harley's body made contact with the chemicals, she fell unconscious. The speed of which her body was traveling at made her smack against the surface hard, and then shortly afterwards, liquid swallowed her whole.

The vat itself was erupting slightly, spilling over the edges. The Joker stood above the display. He didn't feel guilty in the slightest, she'd disobeyed him for the last time. Besides if she was going to be with him forever, she had to become him completely, and no amount of brainwashing and manipulation was going to cut it.

The chemical vat kept on spitting and sizzling, and right in the back of Joker's mind he had a little pinch of doubt about his actions. J paused for a moment and dragged his hands down his face, wondering why her body hadn't risen out of the vat.

The Joker growled at himself and threw his fist down on the rails, then he began kicking at them, making them loose until they fell away. He walked backwards and ran his hands through his hair and began pulling harshly, making his scalp burn.

Joker stared at the broken rail in front of him and he briskly walked towards it, throwing off his jacket at the same time, discarding it behind him. Joker picked up his pace when he realised the edge was coming up fast, then he dived into the air, falling gracefully to meet the liquid that has created him.

When his skin connected with the burning fluid he felt nothing, he was completely numb. He laughed madly at the absence of pain.

J quickly began searching the vat for his Harlequins body, dead or alive he needed to find it. He plunged under the surface and began reaching out hoping to grab onto her and after only second of searching, he did.

Joker pulled her towards him and grabbed her waist and the back of her neck, he emerged from the depths of the thick green abyss, with Harley in his arms. The liquid lightly covered her face. Her eyes were closed and her face and hair were bleached white. The leather jacket and trousers that she was previously wearing were incinerated by the acid, and the blue top she was wearing underneath began to dissolve leaving a blue stream of colour rippling across the green pool. The same had happened with the Joker clothes, his purple shirt colouring now dancing with hers.

Joker lent over her face and pressed a brief kiss on her lips. His left hand checked for a pulse and much to his relief there was one, faint, but she was still alive.

He lifted her body up in his arms, and pulled her out of the vat. The Joker laid her body on the cold concrete floor and watched the rise and fall of her chest. The glaze of chemicals ran off her body and now the Joker could see clearly what effect they had on her.

Her whole body was like a blank white canvas, ready for him to mark. The scars from her left collarbone and her shoulder had disappeared, and the little marks that were left from her moon tattoo had also gone completely.

"Shit." A pang of shock echoed through his body as the Joker ran to the closest vat and caught his reflection in it. His body relaxed once he saw that his hair hadn't gone white like hers. Green was a good look on him and he didn't want to lose it.

J walked back over to Harley and scooped her up in his arms. With her head resting on his shoulder, he noticed that both their shirt colours had clung onto the ends of her hair, it looked incredible, it made her pale complexion even more prominent.

He gently walked out of the ACE Chemical plant and he walked towards his car. J unlocked it and placed Harley inside.

Leaving the passenger door open he walked round to the boot of the car and opened it, with a huge grin making an appearance on his face.

The Joker pulled out a clean pressed suit and quickly changed, it wasn't his favourite piece, the colours were all wrong but beggars can't be choosers especially if you've just jumped into skin burning chemicals. Besides it would fit a purpose, after all he still had to deal with Crane. J also pulled out a red blanket, he walked back over to where Harley was slumped and he placed it over her body, wrapping up her cold form. He kissed her cheek and shut the door, locking her inside he Lamborghini.

Joker flexed his arms and chuckled, he had always intended on taking Harley for a midnight skinny-dip in the chemical bath, but her stubbornness had made it all that bit easier for him, but now with that job done, all he had to do was deal with Crane.


	26. Chapter 26

_**This one's for you RoyalFlushGang! X**_

"Boss where ya been?" Spoke one of the henchmen, watching J straighten his jacket and stride into the warehouse next door to ACE.

"Just finished killing two birds with one stone." He grabbed a gun from the pile of weapons stacked in the middle of the floor. "Now boys, let's play."

Without question they all picked up their firearms and lined up in ranks of 3 in front of the Joker, he inspected their weapons.

"Follow me, fuck up and I will kill you. Understand?"

"Yes boss." They all spoke in unison.

J nodded and began to walk away from them, they quickly followed keeping in their ranks. Whenever they went on a job the Joker always took the lead, Hutch following closely behind, then finally a row of henchmen, with weapons at the ready.

The warehouse they where in was connected the ACE chemicals, where the Joker had previously set a few back up traps just incase the plan went tits-up. Which was unlikely now that Sam was disposed of.

They all marched down the corridor. Joker withdrew his weapon and cocked it back, holding it by his side, as the approached another door, Joker swung his head back round to the men behind him. He flashed them a wink and pushed open the double doors.

All the men withdrew their revolvers and ran into a horseshoe formation around the Joker, pointing in the direction of the empty lab in front of them.

The whole lab was a dirty white colour, lit by bright blue lights, it looked like something out of an old fashioned black and white film, and Joker wanted to add some red.

Once the area was secure, two of the henchmen took standing positions by the doorway, while the others laced the lab with dynamite. While the men where busy rigging up the warehouse, Joker and Hutch collected samples of Crane's fear toxin.

"Get this to the hideout, don't spill a single drop." Joker turned to Hutch and pushed a vile of toxin to his chest. Hutch nodded and placed the toxin in a large metal container.

Joker's idea for Crane's toxin was to adapt it, and instead of the victims ripping their own flesh off out of agony and pure fear, he was going to mix in his famous formula in with it, with the hope that the victim would cut smiles into their own faces and eventually laugh themselves to death. Thus leaving the Joker trademark and creating chaos in the process.

Hutch passed the container to a pair of casually employed henchmen standing close by. "Put this in the Lambo, spill a drop and you'll find out what fear really tastes like."

"Yes Hutch." They both nodded, grabbing a handle each which was fastened to either side of the container.

Joker was standing behind Hutch overhearing the orders given, delegation as always Hutch's preferred method. He hated to get his hands dirty.

"Not the Lambo." J approached, giving Hutch a stern glance. "Put it in the Van and guard it with your lives."

"But boss the car is more secure-"

Joker didn't hesitate to pull his gun to Hutch's temple. "Question my authority again and this time.. I will shoot you." His eyes returned to the two petrified looking men. " DO. NOT. GO. NEAR. THE. FUCKING. CAR. Kay?"

Their confrontation was interrupted by the sidedoor of the lab swinging open. A handful of well dressed men wearing scarecrow masks charged through the door, pointing their weapons at Joker and his men. Crane followed shortly afterwards.

"If you keep shooting your own men, you'll have none left." Crane chuckled, walking round to face Joker.

J pulled his gun away from Hutch's temple and pointed it at Crane. The surrounding men took their aim at eachother. Another Mexican stand off.

"Crane, my dear friend, we must stop meeting like this.."

"Oh but I do enjoy our little meeting's J." He smiled. "So.. where's your bitch then? Got bored of her already?" Crane raised a brow, scanning the room for any nasty surprises, he caught a glance of a stray dynamite stick resting on the floor.

Joker laughed. "Where's yours? Or did you and Sam break up?" He laughed even harder when he pictured Sam's cold lifeless body.

Crane ignored this comment, trying to focus on the matter in hand. "Your wasting your time if you think you can incorporate your toxin with mine."

"Is that what Sam said when he broke it off with you? Oh Crane, don't worry..I'll put you out of your misery." Joker stepped foward, raising his weapon.

Crane's men snapped into action and pointed their firearms at the Joker, he now had 8 guns focused on him.. He liked these odds.

"Now why don't my boys and yours go and play outside, and we can have a proper adult conversation.. Or do you need them to hold your hand?"

"I don't think that's necessary.. See, my men outnumber yours, yet again. And this time your little slut isn't here to help you."

Joker bit his tongue trying to hold back his ever growing anger. "Why don't we stop all this unpleasantness and have a nice chat. Hm?"

Although Crane outnumbered him, the Joker still had the upper hand, the lab was riddled with explosives and J was notorious for his spontaneous combat.

"Since you've asked so nicely, i'll humor you." Crane turned round to his men. "Boys leave us."

Joker turned round to his henchmen and gestured them to follow Crane's men, and they did. The room was now empty.

"Now Crane, you've gotten cockier since the last time we crossed paths, you seem to of forgotten what I'm capable of." Joker moved away to take a seat on a lab stool.

"J, J, J. You've lost your touch since Arkham, how do you ever expect to reclaim your 'Empire' with traitorous henchmen and a blonde harlot on your side? You've had a good run Joker, but your times up and now it's time for some fresh blood."

"Oh I agree Johnny, some fresh blood is exactly what I was thinking." Without warning Joker slammed his right fist into Crane's face. He staggered backwards and found support on the nearby lab bench.

Holding his face, Crane tasted blood in his mouth. "You fucking prick." With equal force Johnny lunged at J, but he was too slow, Joker skipped out of the way and watched Crane trip over his own feet.

Laughter rose from the pit of his stomach when he watched Crane fall on his arse. "Whoops, too slow Johnny."

Johnny quickly got to his feet and dusted himself off. "Wanna fight dirty? Fine." He pounced on J and punched him square in the nose.

J wiped his bleeding nose with the sleeve of his jacket "If you insist." He pulled out a golden plated knuckle duster, with J.O.K.E engraved onto it. He slipped it on and threw another punch at Crane.

Now laying on the floor spitting blood, Joker loomed over him. "You've never been one for hand-to-hand combat Crane, no wonder your always banged up at Arkham." J straightened his jacket and ran is blood covered hand through his hair.

"Speak for yourself. You know what J? I may not have the muscle but I have the brains, if your gunna kill me then we can go out together.. With a bang." Crane reached for his gun and aimed it at the dynamite laying under one of the lab stools.

"Very touching, but there's only two people in this world, I'd wanna die with and they ain't you pal." Joker administered another blow to Crane's face, this was a mistake. When J's golden plated fist smashed against his jaw, Crane squeezed the trigger.

It all happened in slow motion from then on. Joker's head snapped round to the dynamite, watching the bullet burst out of the barrel and travel through the air and head straight for the C4.

"S-H-I-T" He threw his head down in his hands and braced himself for the explosion. A lot of things flashed through his mind at that moment, mainly Harley.

The bullet pierced through the surface of the explosives but nothing happened, J waited another 15 seconds for it to implode, but still nothing.

He rose from his crouched position and walked slowly towards it. When he looked closer he began to laugh. "Well this is awkward." He picked up the C4 and noticed it was just a shell, nothing explosive about it. Another dud.

"Sorry Craney, but muscle beats brains in this case.. The case being my men have none, and have made a dud stick of C4!" He laughed hard and turned back to Crane. He threw the C4 up in the air and caught it with his hand.

Johnny was still laying on the floor, with complete shock riddled all over his face. He was defiantly in for it now.

"If you wanted to blow me up Johnny, all you had to do was ask.." Joker stretched a smug grin across his face and produced a detonator from his jacket pocket.

Now quivering in a hunched position, Crane began to stagger to his feet. "Look J, it ain't personal, Its a dog-eat-dog world.." He drew his weapon for the second time, pointing it at Joker.

J wipped his head round and extended his arm out, also aiming his firearm at Crane.

"Ordinarily I'd shake you hand and we'd forget this nasty business, but you've pissed me off old chap.. Corrupted my ranks, tried to destroy my Empire, attempted murder on me and my gal. All of which you've failed at, and now you have the balls to stand there and give a speech about survival of the fittest?" He flexed his trigger finger "Fuck off."

Joker instantly fired two bullets to Crane's chest, he didn't fall straight away, not until he delivered his own bullet. It imbedded itself in Joker's bicep, he hissed in pain but it converted into cruel laughter when he saw Jonathan's body hit the floor and two bullet holes seep with blood through his chest.

"This isn't over Joker, my men will kill you for this.." He clutched his chest and cried out, he rolled over to the foetal position.

"Your men? Don't you mean my men?" J leaned over his body and kicked him sharply in the two bullet wounds. "It's a dog-eat-dog world Crane." Two, three, four more sharp kicks and Crane was now coughing up blood, painting the floor with it.

Joker crouched on his knees over Crane and dipped his finger in the pool of blood. "You need to smile more." He brought the blood dripped finger to Johnny's mouth and drew an over exaggerated smile.

"Perfect." He stood quickly and grabbed his phone from his pocket. "Say cheese!" He snapped a photo, the flash from the phone was the last thing Crane saw before everything went black.

"One for the album."


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hey guy and gals! Thank you so much for your reviews and welcome to all new readers! Hope your enjoying my mindless scribbles! xxx**_

J walked out of the lab, laughing to himself with phone still in hand, he composed a text.

 _*Harley*_

 _'Happy Birthday baby!'_

 _-J x_

Just as he sent the text, he instantly regretted sending the kiss on the end.

 _Too late, Shit._

He sent the photograph of Crane to her, making the kiss invalid.

Shrugging it off, he went to find the boys and tell them the good news. Walking out of the lab he found all the men sitting opposite each other, death glares being thrown left, right and centre.

"Playtimes over kids." Crane's men stood up swiftly. "Welcome to the family boys!" Joker opened his arms, suggesting a hug.

One of Crane's men took a step forward, looking genuinely angered and confused. "We don't work for you. Crane is the only boss we'll ever have."

Joker smiled sweetly. "Oh, so devoted."

His expression suddenly turned deadly serious. "I have a proposition for you all.. Those in favour of joining the house of fun, step the left. All those against step to the right."

All the men stood still, glancing at each other, waiting for one of them to make the first move.

"C'mon now don't be shy." Joker turned his head briefly toward his men and smirked, this was going to be fun.

"Left or right fella's, I ain't got all day." He growled, his patience was running thin and if they weren't careful he'd shoot them all.

A few more seconds passed, until one man made a move to the left.

"Smart man, anymore takers?" Fixing his eyes on the man that had shown much loyalty to Crane, He moved to the right. Now there was only 6 more men to decide their fate.

5 of them moved the the left and the remaining one shuffled off to the right side.

"Welcome boys, we're gunna have so much fun together!" He stood inbetween the 6 men and threw his arms around two of them. Joker nodded at Hutch, and he handed out weapons for each of them to take.

"First order of business.. Kill those two." Joker stepped away and re-joined his men, ready to watch the show. But no one moved, not even an inch.

First they refused to make their mind up about joining him and now they weren't even following his orders.

 _For fuck sake!_

Patience wearing dangerously thin, J's eyes turned menacing, and he pointed his revolver up towards the celling and took a shot.

"Kill or be killed." This was the final warning on the matter.

Silence spread throughout the room, you could almost hear a pin drop. Then there was a distinct sound of 6 rounds being unleashed. In an instant the two men that had chosen death, where now indeed dead as a doornail.

Silence emerged once again as the men looked down at the two bleeding corps. It was broken by a sharp sound of two hands smacking together in a rhythm.

Joker's round of applause echoed through the building and even his own henchmen felt unnerved.

"So proud." The clapping stopped and J walked towards the exit of the building, holding the detonator in his right hand, he turned sharply on his heel to face his men once more.

"You have 10 seconds to get your arses out here and in the van."

They all scrambled to their feet and rushed to the door, J hadn't set the detonator off yet and he wouldn't, at least not until he was a safe distance away.

Joker pulled Hutch back by his arm. "Take the new recruits to the house, put them through their paces, if they don't make the grade...Just kill em." Joker leaned in to his ear for a whisper. "And make sure I'm not disturbed.. Or your dead."

"Sure thing boss." He agreed.

"Another thing, the R8 is parked round here somewhere... I want it back home, looking immaculate."

"Yes Boss." Hutch hesitated slightly deciding what he should do first, so many orders such little time.

He began walking in the direction towards the van, but Joker grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him round, he pushed him into the opposite direction.

"Car first, you great lummox."

"S-Sorry boss." Hutch was a strong leader but when it came to the Joker, he acted like a 5 year old boy being scolded.

J chuckled to himself, he loved having this affect on people. After watching Hutch slip into the darkness in search for the car, he approached the van, he slapped the back of the vehicle with his fist. It moved off under his instruction.

Joker walked over to his car and opened the door to the drivers seat, he dipped his left foot into the footwell and pressed down on the detonator in his right hand.

Peering over the roof of the Lamborghini, J watched the building explode and ignite in flames.

Maniacal laughter vibrated through his voicebox and escaped his lips, he hit the roof of the car repeatedly with his hand, like an over excited child at Christmas.

But when explosion grew, shrapnel came flying out in all directions.

"Time to go!" A sharp piece of metal skimmed the bonnet of the car.

climbing into the Lambo, he gave a quick glance at Harley and started the engine, he pulled away from the raging fire behind them. He was a few meters away when a secondary explosion ignited, engulfing the Lamborghini in its flames. Not an ounce of fear was registered on his face, afterall this is what he'd hoped for.

Racing through the flames at top speed, he escaped them, watching the fireworks in his rear-view mirror and laughed at the top of his lungs.

About 10 minutes into the drive back Harley started to squirm in the seat, her breathing pattern increased and her eyes suddenly snapped open.

"Welcome back to the land of the living kid!" He didn't peel his eyes away from the road, but he knew what was coming next.

"What the-" The harsh light of the interior of the car made her squint, her head pounded up a storm and her skin felt tight and itchy. She looked down at her hands and saw that they where bone white, the same shade as his.

She panicked and began pulling at her skin, trying to rub away the white, but it wasn't coming off.

 _.NO!_

Joker quickly glanced in her direction and saw her tugging at her arms, scratching them rapidly, he leant over briefly and pulled her hands away.

"Stop that!" He shouted, fighting against her, trying to keep the car under control.

"Stop the car!" She screamed, battling against his strong hand. Joker ignored her and withdrew his hand to change gear.

"Stop the fucking car!" Harley quickly grasped the handbrake and pulled it up, the car suddenly swerved and swung round, drifting into the opposite lane. J tried to control the car but by that point it was too late. He pumped the footbrake to stop car and it stuttered to a sharp halt, slamming them both into the dashboard.

"Fuck!" He gasped when his chest smacked against the steering wheel, and the bullet wound in his bicep was rammed against the door.

Harley was still slightly winded but she managed to fumble around the car door for the handle, she pulled it and fell out of the car, picking herself up off the tarmac, she firmly shut the door, slamming it behind her. She stumbled on the cirb slightly and wrapped the blanket around her body.

Her head was still pounding, her back was sore from when her flesh slapped against the acid and on top of everything her eyes burned.

A distinctive sound of a door slamming behind her and rapid footsteps coming closer. She picked up her pace and tried to increase the distance between them.

"You stupid Bitch! Get your arse back here!" He shouted, from what she could tell, he was closing the gap quickly.

"Get away from me" She screamed back.

 _How could he do this to me? I thought he-_

Her thoughts where cut off by a hot burning tear slipping down her cheek, she wiped it away swiftly.

A pair of large hands grasped her waist and pulled her back.

"Don't touch me!" Harley snapped. She was now facing him, but she couldn't look into his eyes, she knew she'd just turn to putty in his hands. She pushed herself away and stood in front of him, clutching the blanket tightly around her body.

Joker's face was brimming with rage, his chest hurt like a bitch and his arm was stinging in pain, the last thing he needed was Harley pitching a fit.

"Pull a stunt like that again and I swear-" A sharp slap stopped his rant. Her hand connected with his face at such a force that his head swung to the right.

"Get the fuck away from me!" She turned to run away but he grabbed her wrists and pulled her struggling body into his chest. "Let me go!"

"You ungrateful bitch! I save your life and this is all the thanks I get." He spat.

"Grateful? You expect me to be grateful for throwing me in acid? Your more delusional than I thought." Harley snapped under his grip.

"Look at me." He demanded, but she didn't. J grasped her chin in his hand and pulled her gaze to his. She shut her eyes firmly, not wanting to give into him.

"I expect you to be grateful for the fact that I've saved your life for the second fucking time in the past week, grateful for the fact that I've released you both mentally and physically!" He leaned in closer to her. "And godammit, hit me or talk to me like that again and I'll end you!"

Joker ran his hand through her hair and grabbed the blue ends on the left side, he yanked her head upwards, making her eyes snap open in his direction.

"I trusted you, and y-you let me fall." She whimpered under his grasp, she wasn't referring to ACE anymore.

"You fell on your own, I didn't make you. " He knew exactly what she meant.

Joker released her hair and stood back. "I ain't apologising for setting you free. Isn't that what you wanted? Don't you feel like a weight has been lifted from your shoulders?" He smiled at her. "Your like me now Harls, and isn't that the most amazing feeling in the world?"

Her heart tugged slightly at his words.

"All I feel is a raging headache and my skin feels disgusting." She retorted.

"You look hot." He winked.

"Don't- Just don't." Harley took a step backwards away from him. "My skin feels itchy like there's something crawling under it, I have the biggest fucking headache ever. And I look like a shit." She crossed her arms over her chest, lightly scratching her arms.

"Once you've had a nice hot bath, you'll be right as rain. Now are you gunna get in the car yourself or...Will I have to make you?"

He held out his hand for her to take. "Trust me."

Harley gently pushed his hand away. "Those words don't hold much promise anymore J."

"Don't be like that Harls, it was for your own good. Now we turly are...Made for each other."

"Damn, you can be charming when you wanna be." Harley's lips curled into a smile.

"Aren't I charming all the time?" Taking a cautious step forwards, hoping not to make her turn and run, he slid his hands around her waist and pulled her close.

"Mmm, it depends if you've chucked me into chemicals or not." She wasn't smiling anymore.

"Harley.." He growled, his patience wearing desperately thin. Having a domestic in the middle of the street on-route to the hideout was not exactly the great exit he'd planned for.

Before Harley could protest, Joker picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, trying to ignore the discomfort in his arm.

Harley started beating his back with her fists weakly, trying with all her strength to break free. But his grip didn't weaken, his grip on her thighs where so strong it made her cry out in pain. They approached the car and he swung the door open with one hand, he dropped her in the passenger seat and dug through the glove box.

She didn't even dignify him with a glance, he'd gotten what he wanted this time, but she wasn't about to make it easy for him.

Joker rummaged through the glove box, discarding a box of purple latex gloves in the foot well. The he came across his silver handcuffs. Harshly grabbing her wrists, he snapped them round her, making sure to pinch the soft skin around her veins.

"Ah!" She cried, shooting him with a glare, not that he cared.

Joker grabbed her face with his hand, pushing down on her cheeks, making her lips pout. "Your resistance isn't helping your cause Harls.." Pulling her face to his, he pressed his hot lips on hers. She tried not to submit to him, but when he removed his hand, her lips stayed locked with his.

J pushed her back into the seat, intensifying the kiss.

It took Harley all the strength in the world to break contact with him and move her head away from his.

"No J." She muttered weakly.

He snarled deep in the back of his throat, removing his hands from her body, Joker stood back and slammed the car door sharply, mumbling curses under his breath.

 _Shit._


	28. Chapter 28

**_Hey guys! It's seems I just can't stop writing! I'm hoping to round these story up to Chapter 30 before I finish. But I will write another story about J and Harley after... Not sure what yet but if you have any suggestions please let me know! And I'll see what my brain can create! Love ya guys xx_**

They drove the rest of the journey in complete silence. Focusing on the road ahead, Joker took an extra long route back to the hideout, he knew that once he let Harley out of the car, she'd kick off again.

Harley just stared down at her bruised wrists, mentally shouting and swearing at him. Although she felt like crap, she had to admit that her senses felt sharper, like she'd just downed 20 cups of coffee. A new found energy.

J had dragged out the car journey for far too long, when he approached the final corner towards the hideout he finally spoke.

"When was the last time you ate something?" The question was quite random, but he had to defuse the tension somehow, and acting like he cared about her wellbeing was a good start.

There was a pause for a moment, not looking up from her hands. "This morning." Her answer was blunt but it was a start, if he could cool her down before they entered the house, then they might be able to get through the night without killing each other.

Joker rolled his eyes at her response, how the woman hadn't starved to death by now was beyond him. He pulled into the garage and switched off the engine, he sat there for a moment before finally casting his eyes on the broken but angry looking blonde.

"Calmed down yet? Or do you need to have timeout?" He instantly regretted that remark, he was meant to be keeping the peace not antagonizing her.

"Don't treat me like a child." That comeback rolled off her tounge so quickly, it was as if she was expecting it.

"Stop acting like one then."

"HA." She laughed sarcastically. "Are you?"

Joker threw his hands onto the steering wheel, then quickly climbed out of the car, Harley half expected him to leave her locked inside, but to her surprise he opened up her door.

Grabbing her harshly by the forearm, he pulled her out and dragged her across the garage, through the door and into the reception area. With her hands still cuffed, she didn't have much of a choice but to follow him.

"Get upstairs." He ordered, unlocking the handcuffs and releasing her arm. Joker then disappeared quickly into the kitchen and left her standing in the centre of the room.

"Prick." She muttered, rubbing the bruises that were forming over her new unpigmented skin. Harley advanced towards the stairs, when she reached the top she soon realised that he hadn't specified where she should go. So, to piss him off further Harley chose to slip into one of the spare rooms and she shut the door firmly behind her, leaving the lights off, so he wouldn't be able to find her.

She needed time to herself, to process the nights events and to figure out what she really wanted. Harley sat in the centre of the bed and played with the two-toned ends of her hair. To her, the pink represented the love in their twisted relationship and the blue represented the coldness.

Harley grabbed two stray hairbands that she found on the floor. She ran her finger from the centre of her forehead to the nape of her neck, separating the two colours with a defined parting. She tied blue side up first and then the pink, resulting in two pigtails.

Footsteps rattled through the hideout like thunder, then she heard several doors open then slam, he was obviously trying to find her. The footsteps and the sound of doors being knocked of their hinges grew louder.

Harley quickly leapt off the bed and ran to the door, turning the lock, just in the nick of time.

J's fist hammered on the wooden door repeatedly. "Harley! Open this fucking door right now!"

Remaining silent, Harely leaned her back against the door and slid down the frame, pulling her knees up to her chin, she sobbed.

Joker stopped pounding the door and listened to her quiet tears. He rested his forehead on the door, placing both hands either side of his head. "I know your in there baby, I can hear you." He travelled his right hand down to the doorknob and twisted it, still nothing.

"Open the door." His voice was calm but still sharp. Harley just continued to cry, hoping he'd give up and leave her alone.

"C'mon Harls, lets just forgive and forgot huh?" He bit the inside of his cheek.

She may not of responded but her crying had stopped, she couldn't believe he was being so callous about the whole situation.

 _Fuck you._

J banged his head against the door, he screwed his hands up into tight fists, he was just about to unleash hell upon the weak wooden door separating the two of them, when he heard a quite voice penetrate the silence.

"I need to be alone.. Please."

How could he refuse her? He couldn't and she knew that. His fists relaxed against the frame and he pulled his body away from the doorway.

"If thats what you want-what you need, then fine. Just come back to our room, I'll sleep in my office or something. But just come back to our bedroom." He emphasised the word 'Our'. Hoping to tug at her vulnerable heartstrings.

Again he was met with the cold breeze of silence, he couldn't bare it any longer but he didn't have much of a choice. Violence wouldn't solve this situation so he'd just have to leave her to her own thoughts, which after a chemical bath was a dangerous thing.

Joker walked away, kicking at the air in his steps. He'd just reached the entrance to his office when he heard the spare room door unlock, smiling to himself, he stepped out of sight.

Harley looked around the corridor, checking that J had left the area before she darted towards their bedroom. When she opened the door, she was struck by the distinct smell of vanilla bubble bath and Tomato soup. Her heart melted when she saw a hot bowl of steaming thick red soup sitting on a tray, accompanied by two thick pieces of bread and a glass of water.

She walked towards the ensuite bathroom and saw the bathtub filled to the brim with piping hot water, sparking with soft bubbles under the dim candlelight.

"Oh J.." A single tear slipped out of her tired eyes. She was still mad as hell, but he had gone the extra mile to make her feel better.

After Harley had consumed her soup, she sunk into the delicious smelling bath, cleansing her bleached skin and hair with soap. But no matter how hard she scrubbed her flesh and dyed hair, it didn't shift. She had to accept that this was the new her, the new Harley Quinn.

Meanwhile Joker sat in his office, tending to his bullet wound, he'd managed to get the bullet out with no fuss, but the pain became overwhelming, he had to clean it properly otherwise and infection would most likely happen. He quickly came to the conclusion that he needed another pair of hands to clean it for him, it was at an awkward angle and needed to be treated soon.

This meant he'd have to get Harley to do it, but the question was...How? She was still pissed off with him and he was fucked off with her too, but he had to let Bygones be Bygones if he wanted to keep his arm in good working order.

Joker stood up from his desk chair and made his way to the bedroom, he wasn't going to ask for Harley's help out right, oh no, he was going to make it look like it was her idea to help him.

J gently tapped his knuckle against the door to await a response, but nothing. After two more attempts, he burst in.

He noticed the empty soup bowl with bread crumbs littered around the tray, he smiled to himself. _Joker you genius._

She wasn't in the bedroom so he sauntered towards the bathroom, the door was agar, and from the slight gap he could see two pairs of long pale legs resting over the side of the tub, the candlelight reflecting perfectly off her wet skin.

He stood quietly in the doorway staring at her tempting legs, he decided he had to even the playing field. Joker stripped off his shirt and discarded it on the floor, he cleared his throat and pushed the bathroom door open fully.

Harley had her eyes closed, resting her head under a towel, using it as a make shift pillow. Her colourful hair was dancing in the water around her neck and chest, her arms and body where concealed by mountains of vanilla bubbles.

She knew he was standing in the doorway but chose to ignore his presence. He didn't speak a word, he just watched her.

"Can I help you?" Harley's eyes remained shut, she just arched her back in the bath, trying to adjust her position.

Her tone of voice already started to aggravate him, this was a bad idea. He knew he'd probably end up drowning her. _At least she isn't crying anymore._

"No, I just came to get the first aid kit." Hoping these words would motivate her to help him, he began to dig through the cabinet under the sink.

Harley still didn't acknowledge him, she just grunted and continued with her bath. But she couldn't help but feel a nagging voice in the back of her head.

"It's on the top shelf, right handside." The sooner he got what he came for, the sooner he could leave her in peace.

"Thanks." He pulled it out of the cabinet and opened the box over the sink, making as much noise as humanly possible, trying every trick in the book to get her attention. Nothing.

He was defiantly not going to ask her for help, no, defiantly not. She had to come to him, not the other way round.

"Harley..."

"Yes J." She snapped

"Could you- could you pass me your towel?" He would say absolutely anything to attract her attention.

"There's plenty on the towel rack. Right behind you."

 _Damnit._

"Err-" Trying to think of the next tactic.

A deep tired sigh escaped Harley's lips as she opened her eyes and looked in his direction. He was shirtless and had a tiny bullet hole wound in this arm, blood trickled down his bicep to his forearm, covering his magnificent tattoos in red liquid. Harley's eyes saddened at the sight of her Clown prince in pain, she may of hated his guts but she still loved him.

"Do you need my help?" Harley spoke reluctantly. She hated to see him like this.

"Do you want to help?" J Turned the question back on her.

Harley rolled her eyes and grabbed the edges of the bath, lifting herself up, she draped a towel around her body. She stepped out the bath and paused in front of him, bodies only inches apart.

J looked down at her, he tucked a wet peice of hair that stuck to her face behind her ear, she looked so beautiful in her true form.

"You look so-" His eyes wandered down her body and he went to grasp the towel that covered her, but she batted his hand away.

"You don't get to do that anymore." Harley wrapped the towel tighter around her, she stepped to the side and walked right past him, brushing her bare arm against his.

"What!?" J stormed after her, his arm wasn't his top priority anymore.

Catching up to her, he grabbed her arm and swung her round. "What the hell did you say to me!?"

"I said, you don't get to touch me anymore!" Reclaiming her arm. "Just because you drew me a bath and made me soup, doesn't mean I forgive you... You've ruined me!"

"No Harls, don't you see? I've made you the best version of yourself."

"Bullshit-."

He grabbed her face harshly and tilted her face up to meet his.

"Shut up for one fucking second and listen! I did it so that we could be together.. Properly. We're one of a kind now baby, but you won't understand how much until you embrace it, embrace the new you.. Embrace Harley Quinn." Joker pulled her flush against his chest and snaked his arms around her waist, scrunching the towel beneath his grip.

He removed his right hand from her body and held the back of her neck, forcing his lips onto hers. Harley moaned at the instant contact between them, letting Joker have complete dominance over her mouth.

"I must be insane.." She withdrew, feeling herself weaken under his touch, his words.

Harley ran her delicate hands from his wrists all the way up his arms, to his neck. She looked deep into his fierce green eyes, and brought her lips up to meet his once more.

She knew she'd given in too easily, but she could never stay mad at him forever. He was the love of her life and they both knew it.

Harley broke the kiss and squeezed his biceps intentionally.

"Ouch!" He hissed, pulling her hands away.

Harley giggled and inspected the wound, it was pretty clean but still exposed, it just needed a bandage.

"Sit." She ordered.

Without question he obeyed, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her move to the closet and put on an oversized t-shirt. After she was dressed she brought the first aid kit over towards the bed and instructed him to move further up.

J knew that Harley hadn't forgiven him completely, but it was a working progress...

Joker sat in the centre, while Harley pulled a bandage out of the plastic wrapper. "Well...How'd you get shot? I know your dying to tell me." Her eyes met his. Moving closer, Harley settled next to him.

"Crane tried to blow me up, then I shot him, then he shot me.." He shrugged.

"Blow you up?" She lifted his arm to start cleaning the wound.

"Yeah but it was a dud bomb, so no harm done." He spoke as if people trying to kill him was a daily occurrence, which it was.

"No harm done? You got shot!" She pressed on his arm making him wince slightly.

"I've had worse."

"I don't doubt that for one second."

Joker lifted her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap. Harley was taken back by his sudden need for affection, she straddled him and began wrapping his arm in a tight soft bandage.

"Harley.. What did you think about when you fell? I mean when you thought you where going to die?"

"What? You mean when you pushed me?" She wasn't going to let that drop.

"Watch it." He snapped.

Rolling her eyes, Harley debated whether to tell him the truth.

"You, all I could think about was you." She finished dressing his wound and looked up to him. "Why?"

"No reason." J cupped her face and looked deep into her blue orbs. "You really are somethin' Harley."

"Where's all this coming from? First you make me food and run me a bath, now your- your being affectionate?" Harley pressed the back of her hand on his forehead. "You ain't dying are ya?"

"HA. HA. Very funny." He chuckled.

Checking his pulse, Harley mocked a confused look on her face. "Nope you ain't dying.. No.. It couldn't be- Could it?"

"What?"

"Guilt." Harley began to laugh, but J didn't find it very funny.

"No, no, it's not." He snapped, pushing her off him.

"Your voice tells me one thing, but.. Your face tells me another.." She taunted him.

"It ain't guilt!" He moved back over to his side of the bed, and sat upright, staring disapprovingly at Harley.

"Awh c'mon Puddin' I'm only messing." Harley bit her lip and slowly crawled over on her hands and knees to his sitting form, she straddled him once more.

His groin twitched at the sight of her. Her chest pressed against his and those lips. _Oh those lips._

Harley began nipping at his earlobe. Despite his resistance, she could feel him going hard underneath her.

"Stop it." He protested weakly.

"Stop what?" She whispered, grinding her hips against his.

"That!"

"This?" She grinded his harder and began kissing his jawline, tugging at his skin.

"Fuck." He moaned and leaned his head back onto the headboard, while Harley kissed his neck. J was now completely rock hard and it was all her doing. Part of her wanted to get up right now and walk away, leaving him helpless. But the other part of her wanted to finish what she started.

"J?" She stopped her teasing and looked up at him.

"Mmm?" Digging his hands into her hips.

"Do you love me?"

Joker's eyes shot open. _Oh crap._


	29. Chapter 29

_***Warning- Major sexy time below***_

"Well? Do you?" Her face dropped.

Joker didn't say anything, he just stared at her. Harley slowly started to climb off him, but he stopped her by forcefully holding her thighs in place.

"Do you think I love you?" Spinning the question back to her, hoping to avoid it.

Harley nodded her head side to side, realising the he was deflecting the question.

J growled pressing harder, he dug his nails into her.

"Stop it, y-your hurting me." She pleaded, trying to move away from his grip.

"Answer me."

"Yes, No, Maybe.. I don't know." She went quiet, feeling stupid for bringing it up, not to mention heartbroken that he didn't answer her question.

"Give me your hand." J's face softened.

"What? Why?" Harley's eyes began to water, she loved him heart and soul, but he obviously didn't return these feelings.

"Stop asking questions, and do as your fucking told would ya?" He grabbed her left hand and opened her plam to face him. Joker pressed her skin with soft kiss before placing it over his heart. Covering her tiny hand with his tattooed one.

"Feel that?"

"Yes." Harley felt the pounding of his heartbeat against his toned chest, she looked into his eyes and saw something she hadn't seen before, whatever it was, it was warm and soft.

"It's yours." J squeezed her hand with his, watching a small glistening tear escape her eye.

Harley's heart swelled she leant closer and pressing a deep tender kiss onto his lips. He returned it fighting her tongue.

Joker forcefully pushed her back onto the bed, a small giggle slipped from her mouth when she bounced on the mattress.

He climbed over her and kissed her passionately.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a second." He pressed a quick kiss onto her lips, before climbing off the bed. "Don't move a muscle, understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes Daddy." Harley bit her lip playfully and watched him dart out of the bedroom.

Time passed and he still hadn't come back. Harley was giddy with excitement, what did he have in store for her? But as time went on, she grew impatient and in the end she decided to get up and find him.

She walked past the dresser on the way to the door and noticed her phone, picking it up she saw 2 unread text messages from J. Opening them with anticipation she thought they might be some sort of cryptic sex texts, but she was soon disappointed when she saw a picture of Crane, lying in a pool of his own blood, plastered with a red smile on his face. She read the text that was sent with the message and rolled her eyes.

 _Happy Birthday? What the fuck?_

 _God, way to kill the mood J._

Laughing Harley Placed it back on the dresser, she opened the door and walked cautiously down the corridor.

"J?" Her bare feet padding on the wooden floor. "J, where are you? I've been waiting ages?"

She leant over the bannister, hoping to catch a glimpse of him.

"Puddin? Where are ya?" She yelled.

She heard a loud bang then J muttering curse words under his breath, he was in his office.

Harley skipped down the hallway and stopped outside his door, she knocked gently, causing the door to swing open on its own.

Joker was on his hands and knees rifling through a big black box, throwing objects and scrap pieces of paper over his shoulder.

"Damnit." He muttered.

"Whatcha doin J?"

His head shot up in complete surprise. "Fuck Harley! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Harley laughed loudly and made her way over towards him. "What you lookin' for?" She walked behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I've been waiting ages."

"Good things come to those who wait Harl." He patted her hand. "Get back to our room and wait for me, I won't be long."

"But Jayyyyyy." She wined like a child.

"Do as your told. Or I'll give you a spanking." He warned.

"Is that a promise?" Harley leant down and nipped his earlobe with her teeth.

"Mmmm.." He closed his eyes when he flet Harley's nails scratch his bare back.

Snapping out of his trance, he stood sharply and took her wrists in his hands. "Patience is a virtue. now get that perfectly formed arse of yours back to bed. Kay?"

"Okay fine." She nodded with a look of defeat on her face, she turned to leave but not before J playfully smacked her butt.

It wasn't long after Harley returned to the bedroom that J appeared in the doorway. His trousers hung perfectly off his hips and his hair was dishevelled wearing his trademark grin.

Harley's eyes grew wide when she saw him, he was holding something behind his back.

"Whatcha got there Mr J?" She got on all fours and beckoned him over.

She hadn't called him that name in a long time.. And he absolutely loved it.

"Oh nothing." J walked towards her slowly, then stopped at the foot of the bed. "C'mere."

Without hesitation she crawled over to him, she raised herself to her knees and faced him. She could feel his breath taunting her, tempting her in.

"Close your eyes."

She liked where this was going. She closed her eyes, letting a small giggle escape, in panic she covered her mouth with her hand.

Joker noticed her movements and gritted his teeth in anger. He pulled a purple silk blindfold from behind his back and placed it over her eyes. J tied it in a tight knot at the back of her head, and pulled harshly. Harley let out a gasp of pain.

"What have I told you about hiding your laugh?" He leaned in and bit her bottom lip. J quickly drew back, causing her lip to break slightly under the pressure of his grill.

"Ah." She cried out, a mixture of both pain and pleasure.

J forced his tongue into her mouth, tasting her fresh blood. All the pain was forgotten when he pushed her back down onto the bed and kissed her hotly.

"Now.." He produced two pairs of golden handcuffs. Snapping each of them round her wirsts, cuffing her to the bedframe. "Let's play."

Harley instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, gasping when she heard the metal snap around her skin.

"You've been a very, very naughty girl Harley..." Joker bit down on her neck, causing more blood to spill.

"First you disobey me, try to kill me, almost get yourself killed... Twice, steal my car, hit me, and then tell me I can't touch you..." J applied pressure to her neck and continued to bite her skin. "Not to mention you put a bullet through my fucking kitchen door."

 _God was he ever going to let that go?_

"I think its about time you where punished." He growled.

"Oh god. Punish me.." She moaned when she felt his hand travel up her top, towards her breasts.

"Shh-" J kissed along her neck and collarbone, inhaling her sweet scent. "No talking unless Daddy tells you to."

Harley nodded, biting her already sore lip, she winced at the pain.

While Jokers right hand was manipulating her breast, his left hand moved slowly down her body, digging his nails into her skin. He struck gold when he felt her black lace panties brush his fingertips.

"I like these.. But we won't be needing them will we baby?" His right hand mirrored the same movements as his left. Taking her underwear in both hands he ripped them off her body.

J began pressing kisses on the inside of her thigh, making her squirm under his touch. Harley so desperately wanted to run her hands through his beautiful green hair. But that's why he cuffed her.. To torture her.

"Who are you?" He spoke into her soft skin, making it vibrate.

"Harley Quinn." She moaned, feeling his hands knead at her other thigh.

"Who do you belong to."

"The Joker." Harley pinched her eyes shut under her blindfold, when she felt one of his hands tiptoe its way to her clit.

"Who do you love?"

"The Jok-ahh!" He rubbed her hard.

"I didn't quite catch that?" He paused.

"The Joker! The Joker!" She screamed.

He began to laugh loudly, they'd only just started and she was already weakening underneath him.

"Please J!" She needed him inside her, but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. Not just yet.

"Did you just speak without my permission?" His voice grew dark, he stopped pleasuring her and brought his hands to her face.

She rocked her head from side to side, trying to deny it.

"Don't lie to me." Joker found her neck under his grip and began squeezing, not enough to cut off her air supply, but enough to warn her. He was in control.

After he released his grip, Harley felt a rough sensation in her mouth, a harsh like material was being bound across her lips. Stopping her from talking altogether. She couldn't believe the lengths he was going to, to show that he owned her.

She couldn't help but love it.

Now Harley was cuffed to the bed, blindfolded and now gagged with one of Joker's old ties. He had complete control over her body, and boy, did he know it.

J leant back on his knees looking at the beautiful sight below him. But something was off.. She was still wearing her t-shirt. A mischievous grin stretched over his face. Leaning over to the bedside table he opened the draw and pulled out his Ivory handled knife.

Bringing his attention back to Harley, he ran the blade down the centre of her body, he didn't cut her or even rip the material covering her glorious form, he just taunted her with it. Joker reached the end of her shirt then pulled the sharp blade vertically across the hem. Causing the tiniest rip.

Placing the knife beside him, he grabbed either side of the bottom of her shirt and pulled it, this caused the material to quickly rip up her body, splitting the shirt into two pieces.

"Aurgh" A muffled moan tried to break through Harley's lips.

Joker chuckled, and ripped the rest of the shirt off her body with his bare hands.

"Your gunna need a new shirt baby.." J pressed a hot burning kiss inbetween the valley of her breasts and moved downwards. He was right where she needed him to be, right where she begged him to touch. Her hips bucked in anticipation.

"Nah-Uh." He pushed her hips back down. "Disobeying Daddy again?" Joker pushed her legs open roughly, Harley gasped feeling his rough hands over her newly exposed skin.

Joker brought her legs over his shoulders and began breathing heavily into her. He paused for a moment and looked up at her, watching her beg.

 _This girl.._

He pushed his mouth into her, manipulating her flesh with his tounge, sucking and biting his way around her sex.

The sensation of J between her legs was overwhelming, she began to grip at the chains that held her in place, panting against the tie that stopped her from showing her appreciation.

She arched her back and bucked her hips once more, but this time he welcomed it, he grabbed onto her hips and pulled her closer. His right hand was absent from her body. Harley didn't notice, not until he plunged two fingers inside her.

"Urhhh." She cried as he began to thrust his fingers into her at a rapid pace. His tongue working equally as hard.

He didn't say anything, no witty remark or comeback. He was enjoying his meal, and god damnit he was going to finish it.

Harley tightened around him when she was close to the edge of ecstasy.

"No Harley." He demanded. "Not yet."

She threw her head back onto the pillows trying to fight her climax, but the more she held it the more intense it grew.

"Argh!" She protested.

"Fight it!" Joker growled, torturing her with his expert tongue, he continued his abuse for another 2 minutes. 2 minutes too long.

Harley whimpered, she wasn't strong enough, but to her delight J finally gave her the release she craved.

"Good girl, claim your reward."

And by god she did. "Uhh J!" Her muffled screams where a delicious melody to his ears.

He continued to lick her out, making her body pulse and shudder under him. After he'd finished, he pulled out his fingers and brought them to Harley's mouth. He slipped the tie under her chin and placed both fingers onto her warm wet tongue.

"Oh Harley, You taste incredible."

Pulling his fingers out of her mouth he replaced it with his tongue, he kissed her so hard that she began to physically sink into the mattress.

It was painful for her, all she wanted to do was grab his hair, his face, his body and show him, the attention he deserved.

Whilst he was kissing her, Joker unbuckled his belt and threw it off along with his trousers and boxers.

"Now it's time for Daddy to have his reward."

Harley didn't speak, she just nodded and wrapped her trembling legs around him. He chuckled at her eagerness for him to be inside her.

Pressing himself at her entrance, he thought about unlocking her cuffs, he loved the way she pulled at his hair during sex, the prefect tension on his scalp, drove him wild.

 _No._ He scolded himself for the thought.

Not bothering to replace the gag around her mouth, he clawed his hands down her body and pressed himself against her entrance.

Joker kissed her briefly then slammed into her, She moaned so loudly, he thought he'd hurt her. He knew he hadn't when she raised her hips to meet his, begging for movement.

Joker pulled out fully and slammed back into her, chuckling breathlessly into her neck.

"Fuck J!" She didn't care if she would get punished for speaking, she'd been holding it in for all this time.

His thrust became harder and faster, practically drilling her into the mattress.

"Urgh." He moaned repeatedly, the pleasure she was giving him was amazing but he missed her hands, and her stunning crystal blue eyes.

 _No. Don't do it!_

"For fuck sake!" He growled, slowing his movements.

Naturally Harley began to panic, thinking she'd upset him or that he wasn't enjoying it as much as she was.

"What's wrong?"

Joker didn't say anything, he quickly leant over the bed, grabbed the keys and unlocked both her cuffs and untied her eye restraints.

She was stunned for a moment, then realised the look of relief in his eyes when they met hers.

He pressed his mouth urgently against her, kissing her like she'd be ripped away at any moment.

Harley's hands shot to the back of his neck and she gently ran her hands through his thick vibrant green mane, feeling it run through her delicate hands she grasped it at the roots and pulled.

He moaned finally getting his drug.

She smiled against his lips realising why he released her.

Re-positioning himself at her entrance he didn't hesitate in filling her deep with his length.

Picking his pace back up, his harsh thrusts rocked the whole bed. Harley tightened legs around his waist and pulled him in further.

"Shit. Fuck. Harley."

J kissed her once more, biting at her tender lip. His kiss was breathless and harsh. He felt her walls start to suffocate him.

"Oh fuck Mista J!" Harley cried out, grabbing his shoulders.

That was it, the name she called him. That name finished him.

Harley released first then J quickly followed, emptying himself inside her. He collapsed on her chest.

"Damn." He chuckled.

Harley just smiled trying to catch her breath, by far the best sex she'd ever had.

J gently rolled off her body and laid down next to her. "Chemical bath same time tomorrow?" He laughed.

Harley however didn't.

"Too soon?" His voice was light, slightly apologetic.

Her frown quickly turned into a bright smile, Harley hit him playfully and began laughing. "You shoulda seen your face! Priceless!"

"Not funny." He snapped.

"Yes it was." Mustering all the energy she had left, she straddled him and hovered her face over his, creating a curtain of pink and blue hair around them.

Harley felt something dig into her thigh, she looked down and then back up to his eyes.

"Now fucking way do you have a hard on already?" She looked impressed.

"I can't help it if your grinding me all the damn time!"

They both laughed, Harley leant her forehead against his.

"I love you."

"I know."


	30. Chapter 30

_**Last chapter everyone! I just want to thank you for all your support, it means the world to me.**_

 _ **I've mentioned it before but honestly I was terrified in uploading the first chapter of this story. But I finally did it after sitting on the first chapter for months before I uploaded it. Thank you so, so, so much for your reviews/favs/follows its given me the confidence to write more! I hope you've enjoyed this story and although there was a bit of scepticism on whether Jared Leto would do the Joker justice in the upcoming film and in all honestly I was one of those people. But I think he'll smash it! So excited for the Suicide Squad film to come out!**_

 _ **Thank you so much! Words can not describe my gratitude to you guys, your amazing!**_

 _ **LOVE YOU! X *Warning- Cringey singing below***_

Joker woke late that morning, he rolled over and stretched out hoping to see his girl next to him. But the her side of the bed was empty.

He sat bolt upright and rubbed his eyes, J smiled when he heard running water and music coming from the bathroom.

J threw his legs over the side of the bed, and chuckled to himself when he saw his handcuffs still fastened to the headboard, and a blindfold and tie scattered on the floor. He laughed even harder when he put weight on his aching legs.

 _Fuck, that hurts._

Moving closer towards the bathroom he heard some Harley's light singing. Her phone was laying on the sink playing a variety of different music.

 _'You don't own me,_

 _I'm not just one of your many toys,_

 _You don't own me,_

 _Don't say I can't go with other boys..'_

Joker leaned against the doorway, smiling. "Oh the irony.." He chuckled to himself, ruffling his hair.

Harley was singing every single word, including the rap, she had it down to a T. She had her eyes closed as she massaged shampoo into her hair, not noticing or even caring that J might hear her. These where the times she relished, little things that made her life happier, even before she met J, she always looked foward to a little 'Me time.'

 _'I don't tell you what to say,_

 _I don't tell you what to do,_

 _So just let me be myself,_

 _That's all I ask of you,_

 _I'm young and I love to be young,_

 _I'm free and I love to be free,_

 _To live my life the way I want,_

 _To say and do whatever I please,_

 _You don't own me-''_

The song gradually ended and Harley turned her body around to face the door, she was startled by the sight of Joker leaning against the doorframe watching her with his intense green eyes.

"Shit!" Harley jumped and almost slipped over.

"Easy there slugger." J pushed himself off the door and walked towards her, she looked slighlty embarrassed but that soon disappeared when J hit the playback button and stepped into the shower with her.

"I'll rap this time." He pressed himself into her back and whispered into her ear but she couldn't concentrate on the song.

 _'I can always have just what I want,_

 _She's the baddest I would love to flaunt,_

 _Take her shopping you know Yves Saint Laurent.'_

Joker ran his hands up her back and into her hair, he began to knead her scalp. Harley moaned and leant her head on his shoulder, loving the manipulation of his fingers.

 _'Independant woman she ain't for the shelf,_

 _No,_

 _she's the one, smoke with her till the weed is gone,_

 _Stayin' up until we see the sun,_

 _Baddest ever, I swear she do it better than I've ever seen it done,_

 _Never borrow, she ain't ever loan,_

 _That's when she told me she ain't never ever, ever, ever, gunna be owned.'_

J rapped the words softly into her ear, nipping her lope with his grill. All Harley did was laugh, he was good, but the words didn't suit him, not at all.

"What's so funny? I thought I was killing it."

"Yeah your killing it alright..." She giggled then turned to face him. "My prefect weirdo."

"Damn right."

She pressed a deep wet kiss on his lips, tongues briefly dancing until she pulled away to rinse her hair.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked starting to wash his own hair.

"Mmm.. On and off since 3am."

"What!?" He was truthfully astonished. "Didn't I tire you out enough last night?"

"Hell yeah.." She smirked.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Joker grabbed her shoulders and swapped positions with her, so his head was now under the running water.

"I had a bad dream, then my head wouldn't shut up." Harley tapped her forehead then looked down to the floor.

He lifted her chin up with his hand. "Voices?"

She nodded her head up and down, she felt stupid talking about it with him, he probably had these nightmares and voices all the time, and here she was complaining.

"Don't worry pumpkin, you'll learn to ignore it." He turned his attention back to his hair. "Sometimes you can use them to your advantage.."

"How so?" Harley raised a brow.

"They'll help you with decisions." He shrugged "They'll be your back up. There's only one person you can truly rely on in this world and that's yourself."

"And you." She smiled and moved closer to him, wrapping her arms round his neck.

"And me."

Joker knew he had to change the subject before she mentioned the 'L' word again. He couldn't avoid it forever but he could try.

"Harls, I'm going out today, so while I'm gone I'd like you to continue with your training."

"Uh okay." Harley removed her hands from him and stepped out of the shower, draping a towel around her body. "What kind of training?"

"Long range shooting and hand-to-hand combat." He followed her out of the shower. "Practice on your own, then when I get back I'll teach you everything."

"Can't you stay and help me?" Harley pulled her best puppy dog eyes.

"No. Those eyes ain't gunna change my mind, so stop pulling that face."

 _Damnit_

"Fine. Where are you going then?" Harley grabbed her hair and twisted it, ringing out the excess water.

"I'm Just popping out to get a few bits. I won't be long."

"Can I come?" The eyes returned.

"No." He snapped, drying his hair with a towel.

"Why not?" She stopped and stared at him.

"Because I said so." Walking back into the bedroom, he started to dress in a black shirt and grey trousers, leaving his shirt slightly unbuttoned. J walked over to the floor length mirror and combed his hair back. He caught Harley's reflection.

"Don't look at me like that." He walked over towards the bed and slipped on his purple socks.

Harley quickly moved her glare away from him and rolled her eyes. "Like what?"

J sighed and walked towards her, he grabbed her face and looked deep into her eyes. "Just do as your told for once in your life."

He pressed a brief kiss on her lips and walked towards the door. "See you later." He slammed it behind him.

"God I hate that man." After drying her hair, Harley got dressed into a dark blue gym top and some black yoga pants. She pulled her hair up into pigtails and made her way down to the kitchen.

Stepping in she grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl. On the kitchen side she spotted J's ipod, it was a shiny gold colour and had an Ace of cards picture on the back.

"Typical." She placed his earphones in her ears and pressed play, to her suprise he had quite a diverse selection of music. From classical to 21st century chart hits.

Putting the ipod on shuffle she stuffed the banana down her throat and walked towards the gym. It was huge, the perfect amount of space for her to start practicing Hand-to-Hand combat, but first Harley decided to do some warm ups.

Harley backed against the wall and started running into the empty space in front of her. Suddenly lunging into handsprings. She hadn't practiced in a while, she missed the freedom it gave her, the feeling of weightlessness without the acid at the end of it.

After completing several moves she stopped to take a break. She walked around the gym, sipping on a bottle of water, and flicking through J's playlist. Harley noticed a purple boxing bag hanging in the right hand side of the room, she walked towards it, she placed her water down and picked up some boxing gloves.

Harley strapped them on tight and began swinging her fists loosely at the bag. She hurt herself more than the boxing bag. Her footing was all wrong and her punches where weak and unsteady.

"The movies make it look so easy!"

Harley swung her head round when she heard someone enter the room.

"J?" She asked, hopeful.

"Nope sorry, he won't be back for a long time." A familiar voice spoke.

"Hutch?" Harley began to feel uneasy.

"Bingo."

She backed against the wall and raised her fists, he began to laugh.

"Jesus Harley I ain't gunna hurt ya, I just came to use the weights." Hutch was dressed in grey sweatpants and a grey top, it fitted him well.. Very well.

"Oh sorry, it's just- Well..." Lowering her arms.

"I know we didn't get off to a very good start, but I figure your gunna be around here for a long time, so we may as well be civilized to each other." He shrugged and smiled gently and moved towards the weights.

"Fair play." Harley smiled back, turning her attention back to the boxing bag. About to raise her arms again, she realised she must of looked like an idiot.

"Err Hutch, I was wondering-"

He laughed and walked over. "Sure."

"Thanks."

Hutch walked behind her and physically moved her body into the fighting pose, once her posture was strong, he leaned over her body and raised her arms. His movements towards her reminded her of when J taught her how to shoot, and what happened afterwards...

Harley cleared her throat and glanced up at him, he wasn't looking at her, he was just focusing on the bag. He gestured her to throw a couple of punches and she did. But they where appalling.

"You need to put all your strength behind it." He moved her out of the way. "Here, let me show you."

Hutch slammed his fists into the bag forcefully, Harley watched in amazement. Her jaw slacked when she saw sweat drip down his bicep.

"Now you try." Hutch stopped and turned to her, he moved round to hold the bag in place, for her to take a swing at.

"Don't laugh!" She warned, she took up her pose again and threw some stronger punches, not enough to knock someone out but maybe just enough to hurt them.

"Better, but not good enough." He was blunt, this annoyed her.

"Excuse me?" Harley placed her hands on her hips.

"Look, if your gunna live with the Joker, share his life then you need to now how to defend yourself. You ain't gunna kill anyone doing a few flips in the air." Hutch stated rather bluntly.

"You saw that?" Harley raised a brow.

"I saw enough to know you have the strength, you just need to channel it." Steading himself against the bag. "Now try again."

"I can't." Harley looked defeated.

"Okay, well try and picture someone you hate..Who fucks you off most in this world?"

"J." She smiled.

"The boss?"

"Yeah the boss." She mocked in his voice.

"I don't get it...Why you with him if you hate him?" Hutch was getting awfully confused, this is why he didn't discuss emotions with women. Or anyone for that matter.

She played with the pink side of her hair. "It's a love, hate relationship.. We love to hate each other. That's why we work."

"I still don't get it.. Why?" Hutch was really confused now.

"Whatcha mean why?" Harley giggled.

"He hits you, I know he does, we all know he does. He threw you into a vat of chemicals for christ sake. How can you love someone who's done that to you?" He dropped the bag and moved towards her.

"You've obviously never been in love, not real love." Her brows furrowed "It's hard to explain..." She bit her lip trying to find the words. "He's a sexy psychotic version of Christian Grey and I love it."

"Christian Who?" Rubbing his temples, starting to regret even entering the gym in the first place.

"Fifty shades? Please tell me you've read Fifty shades?" Harley pleaded, loosing all faith in humanity.

"Nope can't say I have. Being the Joker's right hand man don't leave a lot of time to read erotic novels." Realising what he just said he burst out laughing. "And that ain't an invitation for you to tell me, I don't wanna know what you two get up to in bed. Lets make that perfectly clear."

"Awh and just when I though we where gunna braid each others hair and discuss boys." Harley pouted.

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." She smirked lunging for a fake punch, she missed her footing and fell on the floor.

"Ow!" Harley laughed uncontrollably, hiding her face with her hands out of embarrassment.

"Your as crazy as he is." Hutch extended his hand for her to take, she did and he pulled her up to her feet. Harley was seeing a different side to Hutch, she thought he was a egotistical fuck who hated change and women. But she was wrong, he was a genuinely nice guy.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Harley stuck her tongue out playfully, but quickly retracted it when she heard J burst through the door.

"Harl good news- What the fuck is going on?" His expression changed from joyful to angry in under 0.5 seconds.

"Nothing Pud, Hutch was just teaching me how to box." Worried about his reaction she quickly pulled her hand away from Hutch's.

"Oh he was, was he?" Joker's eyes darted towards Hutch. J was holding a blue dress box, but he threw it on the floor and walked towards them both.

"Boss, I was just showing Harley how to throw a few punches." He held his arms up defensively. "That's all."

J tensed his right hand and threw his fist into Hutch's nose. A loud 'Crack' was heard and Hutch held his bleeding nose and quickly scurried off out the door. Not waiting for J to finish him off, which he was sure he was going to.

"How's that for a punch?" He shouted after Hutch.

Joker shaked his fist he turned his face towards Harley, his jaw was tense and his eyes burned with rage. "What the fuck do you think your playing at?"

Harley ignored him and looked at his bruised knuckle.

"That was hot." She grasped his shirt collar in her hands and pull him to her lips. J slammed her against the wall and kissed her back angrily.

"Ahh." Harley felt his fingers dig painfully into her thighs. She pulled away from him and furrowed her brows in an annoyed expression.

"Be thankful it wasn't a punch in the face." He raked his hair through with his fingers. "You like to see me jealous don't you Harley?" He spat.

Harley should of been afraid, very afraid but she could help her growing urge to push him to the floor and fuck him senseless.

"Now you mention it.. It is a huge turn on for me." She bit her lip, Joker slammed her back against the wall and kissed her hotly, making her moan and squirm against him. As soon as Harley grabbed his hair, he pulled away and walked towards the box he had thrown on the floor.

"Hey no fair!" She began to laugh when she noticed a bulge in his pants, he was trying so hard to ignore it.

"Present or sex? Your choice, but you can't have both." He carried the box over towards the table. He stood with his arms folded waiting her reply.

"Your a cruel man Joker." She walked closer to him and ran her hand down his chest. "Present."

Harley went to grab the box but Joker held his hand firmly on the lid, stopping her from moving it. "Where are your manners Harley?" He wagged his finger in front of her face. "Naughty girl."

"I'm sorry Daddy." She pressed her body against his and tangled her hands in his hair. "Pretty please can I have my present?"

"Nope." He teased.

"Pwease, I'll be a good girl, I promise." She nipped his earlobe, then sucked his skin. "Or a bad one.. If you wanna?"

"Harley.." He warned. "That chemical bath has turned you into a nymphomaniac."

She giggled against his neck. "No, you did."

Joker rolled his eyes, realising he was loosing the fight. "Fine open the goddamn box."

"Yay!" She squealed, rushing over towards the box. Lifting the lid she saw red and blue flashes of colour. Harley looked back up at him with a huge grin on her face.

"Well, go and get changed then..."

Harley grabbed the box in both hands and ran out of the room to try on her new outfit.

Half an hour later Harley reappeared in the doorway, leaning against it biting her seductive red lips. Joker's eyes grew so wide Harley though they'd pop out of his head. She could see his eyes hungrily scanning her body.

His gaze started from her feet, she was wearing black and white stiletto heeled boots, which where laced up to her calves.

Fishnet tights, the diamond patterning on the thin material left Harley's pale skin poking through. This was accompanied with a pair of very sexy red and blue sparkly hot pants, the red matching the same side as her pink hair and the same with the blue.

These hot pants where married with a thick black and golden studded belt which hung perfectly off her hips. She wore a plain white t-shirt with a red neckline and sleeves which stopped just after her elbows.

In black playful writing it read 'Daddy's Lil Monster'

"Mmm Pud? How did you know my size?" She gestured at her body.

"Oh Miss Quinn, I know your body, very, very well." His tone was dark and sexy.

"You like it then?" Harley winked at him.

"Very much.. But it's missing something.." J walked over to her slowly, hiding something behind his back. "Close your eyes."

She did, feeling him gently place each of her arms in soft silk padded jacket, he pulled it up and set the collar around her neck, before kissing her skin.

"Open." He ordered, and she did.

Harley walked over towards the mirror and saw the jacket he had put on her, it was red and blue. _N_ _aturally_ , with gold trimming on the sleeves and cuffs. She turned around and saw the fancy writing on the back, also embellished with gold.

"Property of the Joker?" She laughed, hugging the jacket around her.

"And don't you ever forget it."

 **THE END**

 **Or to be continued?...**

 **-Hell yeah! I'm already working on the sequel!**


End file.
